Joe Kido
by Lunatica Lobegood
Summary: Joe se ha vuelto solitario en consecuencia de que estudia la carrera de medicina, al parecer nada le sale bien en su vida. El chico del emblema de la "sinceridad" se encuentra en frustración por no lograr lo que deseaba su padre. Sin tomar en cuenta que deberá tomar sus propias deciciones para su futuro
1. La vida en la Universidad

Buenas tardes chicos:

Soy nueva en este grupo, espero me acepten. Hize un fanfic de Joe Kido de Digimon por que casi no hay de él. Y por que con el regreso de Digimon Tri es muy reconfortante! Y me llevo algunas sorpresas.

Tengo que decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y solo es un escrito de y para fans.

Espero con mucho entusiasmo sus comentarios de favor, puesto que es la primera vez que publico mis escritos. Deseo que comenten como les parecen acepto todo tipo de criticas. Muchas gracias.

Les voy dejando mi escrito, no se cada cuanto pero espero que se suba en un periodo constante de minimo cada mes. Puesto que estudio la universidad y me es algo complicado.

Gracias

Lunatica Lobegood :)

* * *

Reloj ... ... clok clok

En un salón de clase hay un grupo de jóvenes muy concentrados haciendo un examen, en los diferentes pupitres se puede ver la expresión de concentración. No hay nada de ruido mientras que entre ellos pasa un profesor con una bata blanca, es un hombre canoso y de mirada jovial. Está atento a sus alumnos de la carrera, dicha carrera es la de: medicina.

No se tiene que mencionar que es una carrera altamente demandante, tanto por las prácticas como por las clases hasta por el servicio que se tiene que hacer. No cualquiera nace para hacer dicha carrera. Y eso cada uno de los estudiantes lo sabían, no era raro ver como cada año y paso tras paso los chicos iban desertando de carrera o en su defecto se iban atrasándose. Un chico en peculiar sabía dicha consecuencia.

En todo el tiempo siempre se había preocupado por su futuro puesto que desde niño le era muy importante, en su familia todos eran personas de un increíble éxito como conocimiento. No podía darse el lujo de reprobar algún año y ya se encontraba dentro del límite para poder pasar dicha materia, podría repetir esas materias no había duda pero cada vez que se avanzaba en la carrera se ponía más complicado.

"Necesito ser un hombre exitoso" se repetía mientras el lápiz corría en la hoja de respuestas, intentaba si quiera subir la mirada para no poder desconcentrarse. El problema era que en el momento que empezaba a responder las preguntas unos minutos después se preguntaba si lo había hecho bien, la preocupación se extendía en todo su cuerpo y eso era pésimo ya que cada vez que se ponía nervioso empezaba a ser muy inútil. Era un problema casi clásico entonces cuando al joven le venían pensamientos negativos a la cabeza.

Tenía 21 años de edad, era un joven de estatura promedio y cabello negro azulado, delgado con lentes y su forma de vestir era muy "adecuada" quizá ningún otro joven la utilizaría por que se veía de una manera "muy formal". Su nombre era Joe Kido.

A pesar de todo lo que eso podría representar en él era hijo de un médico y hermano menor de 2 hermanos, a pesar de ello su padre siempre había querido que el fuera médico. Por eso se metió ahí para poder llenar dichas expectativas. ¿Realmente era eso o simplemente era el hecho que él quería sentirse "aceptado" u admirado? En lugar de tener una paz mental esto lo ponía en mayores dudas con respecto a su examen.

"Será que he caído en un momento de desesperación" se decía a sí mismo "No, no lo lograré a tiempo, soy un fracasado" En ese momento alzo la mirada y la mitad de sus compañeros ya no se encontraban ahí. La tensión llego a sus sentidos y se quedó paralizado por unos minutos hasta que el profesor dijo:

\- Muchachos, les quedan 5 minutos para contestar su examen-

"¡O no puede ser!" se dijo a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que se dispuso a contestar lo faltante del examen. Ya no faltaba gran cosa dentro del examen cuando el profesor menciono que ya era tiempo de entregarlos, en ese momento Joe termino su examen. Mientras que otros chicos tenían una expresión de miedo en sus rostros por no haber terminado, Joe se encontraba totalmente desanimado. Así que fue el último en entregar dicho examen.

Lo hizo adrede porque quería platicar con el profesor:

-Aquí tiene profesor- exclamo al entregar su examen con las respuestas en el escritorio del profesor.

\- Muchas gracias Kido- decía el profesor mientras tomaba todos los exámenes como su maleta para retirarse.

\- ¡Profesor, espere!- exclamo con preocupación Joe antes de que el docente dejara el pupitre para retirarse.

\- ¿Qué necesita joven Kido?- comenta el profesor un poco asombrado.

-Profesor, esto no es algo que haga a menudo pero necesito que me ayude.- Dijo mientras sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos puesto que el necesitar ayuda en sus estudios le representaba un hecho algo patético- Necesito pasar la materia profesor, es muy importante. Usted sabe lo mucho que me he esforzado para seguir al corriente con la carrera y está materia se ha vuelto muy difícil para mí.-

-Kido…- Lo miro el profesor con aire de tristeza- Mira, Kido en verdad creo que eres un joven que se esfuerza demasiado. Has entregado los trabajos, no faltas, las prácticas le pones mucho empeño y cada vez que voy a la biblioteca de la universidad te encuentro ahí- Respiro el profesor algo conmocionado- Tu padre es un excelente médico, pero siento que tú te presionas demasiado. A pesar de eso veo tus exámenes y no creo que sean de un chico que no estudio pero sí que confunde bastantes términos.-

Eso último hizo que Joe mirara al suelo mientras sostenía de un brazo su mochila que era bastante grande. Miraba con desdén sus tenis color gris. La vestimenta de Joe no era "a la moda" parecía más bien de un joven recatado (pero al menos joven) cargando en su mochila lo "necesario" que cuando se estudia medicina "lo necesario es todo". El silencio era casi abrazador cuando el profesor le comentó:

\- Por mi Kido pasas, pero es medicina. Ten en cuenta que mucha gente depende sus vidas de un médico- con aire paternal comento- Y sí aun siendo bueno pueden perderse vidas, tienes que aprender estar bajo presión- respiro profundamente el profesor- Lo lamento Kido si no pasas este examen tendrás que recursar la materia y lo digo por tu bien, no es bueno que andes arrastrado dichos términos, básicos en la medicina.-

\- ¡Pero profesor me voy atrasar un año!-Dijo asustado Joe y al mismo tiempo en voz alta- No puedo darme dicho lujo mi padre lo logro a tiempo al igual que mi hermano.-

\- A veces- dijo el profesor ya alejándose de él en ese momento- el mejor no es aquel que termina primero, si no el que sabe terminar. Ahora discúlpame Kido pero tengo que estar en el Hospital de Odaiba en 30 minutos- Diciendo esto dejo al muchacho solo en el salón.

Joe no tuvo remedio que retirarse a su casa, no sin antes pensar en todo el esfuerzo que hizo durante esos 3 años en la licenciatura para que en un año todo se fuera, hecho grandes esfuerzos desde niño para entrar a las mejores escuelas solo logrando estar dentro de ellas por su arduo estudio. Pero cada vez que avanzada de la primaria a la secundaria media y de ahí a la superior todo era mayormente complicado. Es cierto no era de los peores alumnos estaba en un promedio alto con respecto al resto de la población, pero jamás había sido el "mejor" sus notas eran regulares. Aunque entro a la escuela de medicina en la que hubiese estudiado su hermano y su padre, no podría seguir los pasos de ese gran médico. Todos estos pensamientos se venían en su mente mientras caminaba y tomaba el metro.

Eran las 10:43 cuando llego a su casa, en un departamento dentro de la periferia de Odaiba. Ya su casa no era como hace algunos años, sus hermanos eran mayores que el por varios años, por lo que el mayor se había ido a vivir a otra parte, mientras que el mediano se dedicaba a la informática, pero el cual contaba con un departamento propio. En pocas palabras solo quedaba él y sus padres.

\- ¡Ya llegue! – dijo al llegar a su casa, nadie le contesto. Seguramente sus padres estarían durmiendo. Sin hacer mayor ruido pasó a su cuarto.

Su cuarto era un desastre, más en los periodos de clases. En un costado de la habitación había un escritorio con una computadora, libros, cuadernos tirados por todo el lugar y del otro lado estaba su cama que no estaba ni tendida por la mañana.

Dejo a un lado su mochila y se acostó mientras miraba el techo, mañana sería jueves aun no terminaba la semana. Y vaya semana había días que los llevaban al hospital hasta los sábados y domingos. No tardo mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido.

Se despertó a la una de la mañana por un sonido, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba encendida su laptop en su mochila y ese ruido le había despertado. Con mucho cansancio abrió la mochila y la computadora para darse cuenta que era un correo electrónico. El correo provenía de ¡Izzy!.

Como no contaba con pila suficiente se dispuso a cargar su laptop y abrió el mensaje:

 _"_ _Chicos_ , _he estado trabajando en nuevos proyectos para la protección del mundo digital junto con la guardia especial. Necesitamos reunirnos todos"_

Al leer esto se quedó perplejo, él no tenía tiempo para "salvar" al digimundo por quinta o sexta vez. Ya eran bastantes "niños elegidos" aunque el pertenecía a los 8 originales. Mientras pensaba esto se levantaba de su cama y abría un cajón donde se encontraba un aparato que era su digivice.

"No otra vez, por favor" se decía a sus adentros "Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, practicas, tareas y apenas puedo dormir" Por otro lado vería a sus amigos a Tai, Sora, Mat, T.K, Kari, Izzy, Yolei, Davis, Cody, Ken y Mimi.

Al pensar en Mimí se quedó perplejo, esa niña siempre había sido muy guapa pero con el tiempo había mejorado notablemente. Desde que tenía 10 años que la conoció en el campamento hasta sus 16 años se había hecho de una gran hermosura. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, para empezar él había tenido dos novias anteriormente, dejándolo por su "obsesión" a los estudios. Durante ese tiempo también se deprimió, sin embargo no dejo nada de sus estudios en ese tiempo.

"Mimí" se decía para sus adentros, entonces recordaba que tenía un alto nivel de competencia, en primer lugar estaban aquellos chicos atractivos elegidos de Estados Unidos, por otro lado desde hace 5 años Izzy se había enamorado de ella a tal grado de ser más "sociable" que como era antes. Sin tomar en cuenta que seguramente en este tiempo había hecho de muchos admiradores. Quizá hasta Tai estaría interesado en ella. Bueno, quizás no pero es seguro que la joven despertaría cierto interés por donde quiera que iba. Y el simplemente era alguien dentro del promedio. Al pensar en ello solo cerró su laptop y se dispuso a dormir. No iría ya eran bastantes y seguramente sus 11 amigos irían sin falta no tendría caso ir. Eso sin contar a otros chicos que ya contaban con sus digimon que si bien no era todo el mundo ya no eran solo 8 o 11 solamente, si no varios distribuidos en el mundo. Además seguramente Izzy sabría qué hacer y con el entusiasmo de Mat y Tai sacarían todo adelante, al final de cuentas no es que tuvieran un enemigo por el momento, solo eran soluciones que se tenían en la curvatura del mundo digital y el mundo real.

Pensando esto, se dispuso a dormir las 3 horas que podría descansar.


	2. Una sorpresa

Les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que alguien le guste mis escritos :P

* * *

\- ¡Buenos días!- Dijo Joe al salir de su habitación.

\- ¡Buenos días!- Contesto su padre quien ya se encontraba en la cocina comiendo algo-

\- Eso, es extraño papá.- se dijo extrañado el joven- Es raro que a esta hora no te encuentres en el hospital.-

\- No, es extraño ayer llegué a media noche a la casa.- Contestaba su padre mientras se servía café – El hecho es que, parece que hoy en la mañana mi caso con la paciente Mori ha empeorado me lo han comunicado las enfermeras a pesar de ser un día de descanso tengo que estar ahí.- termino de decir su padre mientras se abrochaba la corbata y tomaba un maletín.

\- Entiendo- Dijo Joe mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina, viendo el ajetreo de su padre- Sé que todo saldrá bien papá, eres un excelente médico.-

\- Gracias Joe- comentaba mientras aun corría por toda la casa- ¿Cómo vas con tus estudios? Espero que bien hijo mío, recuerda que la familia Kido es de tradiciones.- Exclamando esto se disponía a salir y más tranquilo comento su padre- Aunque Shuu eligió otro camino.- diciendo esto el señor Kido cerró la puerta.

Eran las 10 de la mañana de un caluroso sábado, el viento ya soplaba tanto como el tránsito en las calles de miles de personas. Alegremente ese día no tendría práctica ni nada parecido. Por lo cual se dispuso a estudiar un poco en su escritorio no sin antes limpiar un poco su habitación. Al poco rato se escuchó un poco de ruido en la casa puesto que su madre había regresado del mercado y se disponía a hacer limpieza como la comida. Mientras estudiaba solo se oía en su habitación el sonido del reloj dando pautas a los minutos.

Agotado por el cansancio recostó su cabeza en el escritorio, estudiaba pero ya nada le entraba de conocimiento. Volteo a ver el reloj y noto que eran las 2:00 pm.

"Estoy algo cansado, pero no quiero dormir" se decía a sí mismo. En ese momento una mujer entraba a su habitación:

\- Joe cariño, te traje una limonada- decía una mujer que se veía algo grande como de 60 años de edad, muy recatada como aseada

\- Muchas gracias Madre- Respondió Joe

\- Mi hijo muy estudioso- dijo su madre mientras dejaba a un lado la limonada- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, siempre siendo tan atento y bueno con los estudios.

\- Madre- respondió Joe mientras en sus ojos se veía un poco alterado – No soy tan bueno como mi padre, en este momento no puedo concentrarme.

\- Deberías ir y salir un poco para variar que tienes tiempo libre, despéjate un poco- Le decía su madre mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo con mucha ternura

\- ¿Pero?- comentó Joe con mucha inseguridad, antes de poder decir cualquier cosa su madre prosiguió- Si no te despejas solo estarás más estresado y eso en lugar de ayudarte te perjudicara.

Dicho esto su madre salió de su habitación.

Era buena idea salir, pero no quería estar solo todo el tiempo se encontraba solo apenas y convivía con sus compañeros de la universidad. Y buscar a sus amigos de la secundaría le tomaría cierto tiempo. Pensando esto cerró sus libros.

Tomo su celular y empezó a ver los contactos existentes ahí. No se había tomado la decisión de que hacer. Hasta que encontró el número telefónico de Tai.

Había pasado una semana desde que recibiera el mensaje de Izzy en su computadora, ¿Qué habrán visto los chicos en ese momento? ¿De qué les quería hablar? Y si le hablaba a Tai ¿Y si estaba jugando Futbol soccer? Quizás mejor Mat ¿Y si estaba practicando con su banda?

Lo mejor sería entonces salir el solo aunque fuera a dar un simple paseo.

Se disponía a salir un rato cuando su celular sonó:

\- Hola-

\- Buenas Tardes, ¿Joe?- Contesto una voz femenina del otro lado de la bocina- Eres ¿tu?

\- ¡Sora! – Exclamo el Joven- ¿Qué ha pasado todos están bien?

\- Sí, Joe no te preocupes todos estamos bien.- Contesto la joven – Me preguntaba si ¿Estarías muy ocupado?

\- Me disponía a dar un paseo- contesto el chico

\- Vale, Me gustaría verte ¿Podrías? –

\- Claro, Sora, ¿Dónde te vería?-

\- Te veo en el parque del centro en 20 minutos-

\- Está bien voy para allá-

\- Yo igual, nos estamos viendo.-

Cuando llegó al lugar de la cita, espero por 10 minutos más pues no encontraba a su amiga, en ese momento escucho un grito "Joe"

Una joven de 20 años de edad, atractiva con el cabello corto corría hacía él. Era una mujer atlética y con un cuerpo tonificado, de piel un poco apiñonada ojos castaños grandes. Vestía un hermoso vestido que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas con unas sandalias color durazno, del lado izquierdo cargaba una pequeña cartera. Estaba sonriendo mientras corría al árbol donde se había quedado Joe.

\- Sora- Reacciono el chico. Hace muchos años antes de tener las aventuras que tuviera con los chicos; Sora le gustaba por lo madura, amable y responsable que era hasta el hecho de que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, pero eso solo fue un momento después solo la apreció como una gran amiga.

\- Joe – Llego al lado la chica sonriendo- Me da mucho gusto verte.

\- A mi igual Sora- Dijo saludando a la joven

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Contesto mientras partían a su destino- ¿Cómo te has encontrado?

\- Muy bien, las cosas con mis padres están mejor que nunca.- Comentó la joven muy contenta- He estado ayudando a mi madre con sus arreglos florales y papá llega muy pocas veces a casa cuando tiene tiempo. Además no se molestaron cuando mencioné que no estudiaría la Universidad por dedicarme a diseñar algunos modelos, varias amigas me compran o me piden hacer sus vestidos, con lo que me queda de dinero lo ahorro para poder poner un local en un futuro.-

\- Me alegra Sora- comentaba el chico muy feliz, le daba un gran gusto ver a su amiga que no había visto desde hace un tiempo.

Al llegar al restaurante, Sora empezó a preguntarle cómo se encontraba pero el joven evadía las preguntas. Solamente contestaba con otras preguntas:

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran Tai y los demás? – Pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

\- Bien, están bien. Ha tenido algunas dudas existenciales Tai pero se encuentra bien, por otro lado Mat está en un entrenamiento algo arduo quizá se vaya a Estados Unidos, Izzy ha mejorado mucho con su empresa ya es autosuficiente también se le considera como un genio; por otro lado los demás siguen en la escuela secundaria pero están viendo a que se dedicaran el resto de sus vidas.- dicho esto la chica miro con desdén su vaso que estaba repleto de hielo. – Joe- dijo y se puso seria- ¿Por qué no asististe a la junta que nos dijo Izzy?

\- He estado algo ocupado, estudiar medicina me ha quitado mucho tiempo.-

\- Es que ¿Acaso ya no quieres seguir en contacto con el digimundo?- Le pregunto Sora viéndolo a los ojos- Gomamon ¿A caso no lo extrañas?

El silencio se hizo de repente, él no estaba para hablar de esas cosas en ese momento, solo hizo una cara de desdén – Seguramente gomamon está mucho mejor sin mí, además Izzy se encarga de ello arduamente ¿No has dicho que le va muy bien? Por si fuera poco ya existen varios niños elegidos por todo el mundo.

\- Eso es cierto- comentó la joven- Pero más que nada es porque nosotros somos tus amigos, te extrañamos Joe. Desde hace 3 años no te has reunido con nosotros ni una sola vez.- Al decir esto Sora solo lo miraba con esos ojos castaños que veían de modo un poco perturbadora a su amigo

\- Sora, yo no necesito por el momento a nadie. Créeme que he querido verlos con mucho ímpetu pero no se ha podido ahorita acepte salir contigo simplemente por que planee despejarme un poco.- Al decir esto la joven se paró de su asiento y contesto su teléfono.

¿Qué diablos estaba tramando Sora en este momento? ¿Acaso era un modo sutil de decirle que ha dejado a un lado el Digimundo? Que lo disculpara entonces por qué él era ya todo un hombre y el dedicarse algo que salvaría vidas también les convenía al resto. Los pensamientos llegaban a su mente en gran proporción pero decidió mejor quedarse callado. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que se quedaron de ver y el sol estaba descendiendo poco a poco, sería el mejor momento para regresar a casa, todo eso se preguntaba cuando Sora exclamo:

\- Disculpa la tardanza- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes- Respondió Joe.

\- Disculpa, pero tengo que ir a un lugar- No termino de decir la frase cuando Joe la interrumpió

\- Suponía que tendrías cosas que hacer, no hay ningún problema Sora me retiraré a casa a seguir estudiando al final fue muy agradable verte nuevamente.-

\- No, Joe no me refería a que te fueras.- Contesto la chica asombrada mientras que en el discurso del joven él se disponía a tomar sus cosas.- Solo te pido que me esperes unos 10 minutos mientras recojo algo, te prometo que no tardaré.-

\- ¿No te parece mejor vernos en otra ocasión que estés menos presionada? – Se extrañó el chico – De ese modo no estarás apurada

\- No Joe, no representa ninguna molestia para mi.- Lo observo la chica- Solo espérame un momento además con tantas tareas, trabajos y prácticas que tienes apenas y te puedo ver.- Al decir esto le guiñó el ojo en modo de súplica.

\- Está bien Sora, te espero- Dijo el chico no muy convencido

\- Gracias, en un rato regreso- Dicho esto la chica se retiró.

Mientras tardaba se puso a pensar en todos los pendientes que tendría pero después de suspirar un poco, pensó que no estaba mal estar con su amiga quizá podrían ir a tomar algo o ir a ver una película. ¿Hace cuánto no veía una película?

\- ¡Hola Joe! - Dicha exclamación casi lo hace caerse de la silla, cuando recupero el equilibrio de su cuerpo, reacciono y volteo a ver quién le había asustado.

Un joven muy rejuvenecido, atlético y moreno se acercó a él. Tenía tenis y una playera estaba muy sonriente:

\- ¡Tai!- Exclamo muy sorprendido Joe.

\- Eres tan feo que hasta Joe se asusta con tu presencia. ¿Qué no tienes un poco de delicadeza para acercarte a los demás? – Dijo un muchacho muy atractivo, parecía modelo por su porte y su figura. Vestía con una chamarra de polipiel y tenía un aspecto "hermoso", no era de extrañar que muchas jóvenes voltearan a verlo.

\- ¿Matt?- Comentó Joe más calmado

\- Hola, Joe me da gusto verte- le dijo el chico sentándose en una silla.

\- Si no nos llegamos a acercar a ti, jamás te presentas ¿verdad? – Un muchacho de la misma estatura de Matt comentó eso, era un chico también atractivo quizá no tanto como el primero pero carismático- ¿A caso hay que hacer cita para verte? ¿De ese modo te desligas de tus amigos?- Este joven venía vestido con una camisa y una pashmina alrededor de su cuello, se veía muy bien de igual manera, solo que se notaba que era más delgado que los dos primeros. Este joven era T.K.

\- No tienes que decirle eso a Superior Joe- Dijo una voz muy dulce- Él debe estar muy ocupado en sus deberes siempre fue un chico muy responsable desde que lo conozco- La chica que hablaba era una joven delicada y de estatura media. Tenía el cabello un poco largo y negro, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas color rosa.

\- ¿Qué acaso están todos aquí? – Se sorprendió Joe – Esto….

\- Era por ellos por quienes fui a recoger Joe, como tú no te apareces decidí que entonces nosotros nos apareceríamos ante ti- Comentó Sora muy sonriente detrás de los chicos- Y no son todos, faltaron Izzy, Mimí y Yolei.

Efectivamente esos chicos habían llegado, porque detrás de la joven Hikari se encontraba un chico con los brazos cruzados por atrás dándole un aire a Tai, era Davis. A su lado un joven un poco más alto que él le parecía irreconocible, su vestidura eran más modernas que las que el vestía él, aún así usaba zapatos negros con unos pantalones informales y una playera de manga larga, su peinado era un poco alborotado pero no era tan evidente como el de Tai. Ese era Cody.

Hasta atrás un joven de aspecto amable, con un atuendo muy común los observaba todo el tiempo se había mantenido callado y al parecer no diría ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo a pesar de no ser guapo era de apariencia atractiva.

\- ¡Ken! No estés tan callado- Comentaba Davis mientras lo agarraba del brazo para que no se quedará atrás.

Mientras todos se sentaban en respectivos lugares que hasta tuvieron que pedir una mayor cantidad de sillas, empezaron hablar de lo que habían hecho. Mientras tanto Joe sentía mucha alegría en parte, por otra parte solo quería salir corriendo de ahí. Entre tanto ajetreo se resumieron las cosas de esta manera:

Tai se encuentra estudiando Relaciones Internacionales, es bueno en los idiomas para sorpresa de todos. Aun así no ha dejado el futbol soccer y sigue siendo muy entusiasta aunque se ha vuelto más responsable.

Matt ha seguido tocando el bajo, sin embargo por sus nuevos deberes ha dejado la banda por un momento el proyecto a largo plazo es seguir tocando apenas y se tenga la oportunidad algo un poco complicado ya que sus compañeros de la banda también se han encontrado ocupados. Por el momento se ha dedicado a estudiar física y por donde va parece una Rock Start. Muchas chicas lo siguen por doquier y es un poco solitario pero de buen corazón.

Hikari está en la escuela media superior comparte clase con Davis, ahora es mucho más hermosa y delicada. Al mismo tiempo que sigue siendo deportista, se prepara para saber que quiere en un futuro pero lo tiene bien planteado que será educadora por lo que estudiara en una escuela especial en lugar de asistir a la universidad.

Davis se ha dedicado mucho al futbol soccer ya que admira desde hace mucho tiempo a Tai, aun no se decide que hará en su futuro próximo pero parece no importarle ya que mantiene un aire muy jovial además de estar muy contento.

T.K es atractivo y guapo, se viste de un modo a "la moda" y se ha dedicado a hacer algunos escritos, le encanta la literatura. Se ha dedicado a leer varias novelas durante este tiempo parece ya elegir a lo que se dedicará el resto de su vida. Se ha vuelto muy popular con las chicas de grado medio superior.

Cody está estudiando el nivel medio es bueno con los estudios pero se ha dedicado mayormente a estar con sus compañeros de clase se ha desinhibido un poco, tal parece que todo está marchando bien. Aun así no ha descuidado sus estudios para el examen de admisión en el grado medio superior.

Ken por otra parte es más alegre pero sigue siendo un poco tímido asiste a veces con un psicólogo ya que cada vez que se tiene cuenta de los problemas del digimundo o de la maldad es muy susceptible como Hikari. Pero su mismo rostro amable hace que varias chicas se acerquen a él y se enamoren de la expresión de sus ojos. Poco a poco va superando sus miedos como ese problema que lo retiene en la continuidad, lucha en su interior para ser fuerte.

\- Sora estaba hablando conmigo, por lo que decidí que sería bueno verte Joe- Exclamo Tai- Es una sorpresa que te dejes ver después de tanto tiempo.

\- Tai yo…- exclamo el chico mirando su vaso ya vacío

\- No tienes que darnos ningún tipo de explicación sabemos cuáles siempre han sido tus prioridades-

\- Lo que quiere decir, Tai es que eres una persona admirable y no tan mala en la escuela como lo es él- Dijo tomando un sorbo de refresco Matt mirando a otro lado.

\- ¿COMO SABES QUE NO SOY RESPONSABLE? – Contesto Tai

\- Es fácil saberlo con esas ropas que llevas, además tu carrera es muy sencilla-

\- DIMELO EN LA CARA MATT POR EL HECHO QUE VAYAS EN FISICA NO TE DA EL DERECHO A DECIR ESO- Dijo el joven ya parándose de su lugar

\- A sí, no me extrañaría que no pudieras sobrevivir en mi carrera ni en la de los demás- Dijo con desdén el otro joven

\- Ya chicos- Comento Sora poniéndose entre ellos- No deben pelear, Matt no debes de provocar a Tai de esa manera él se ha vuelto muy maduro.

Dicho esto los dos jóvenes se calmaron no sin antes verse de un modo de desdén, Tai estaba tranquilo pero pareciera que había un pequeño problema entre esos dos chicos. El resto de los jóvenes solo se limitó a reír.

Joe sabía un poco a que se debía esto, ambos eran buenos amigos, sin embargo no era por hacer burla a la carrera de Tai si no porque ambos chicos seguían interesados en Sora. La chica no tenía definido a quien de los dos elegir sin embargo se había mantenido sin preferencia. En la infancia su preferencia era hacía Tai pero muchas veces Tai la regaba por su forma de ser tan infantil. En la secundaria media su preferencia era hacía Matt por su forma de ser como por el atractivo. Pero desde la secundaria superior se había quedado en términos medios por no saber a quién de los dos elegir a pesar de que Matt había tenido muchas novias y romances ocasionales con otras chicas, su amor hacia Sora era mucho más grande que la diversión por las demás jóvenes.

Ya tranquilos ambos chicos empezaron a conversar los más jóvenes:

\- Hablando de problemas ¿Ustedes no saben por qué falto Yolei? – comentó Hikari

\- Yolei está estudiando para sus exámenes departamentales, al parecer va a escoger la escuela de Tokio para la universidad. Quiere estudiar informática recuerden que siempre fue muy buena con las computadoras- Contesto T.K que se encontraba sentado a un costado de Hikari

\- O vaya- comentó Hikari- Espero que la próxima vez nos pueda acompañar, muy pronto vendrán las vacaciones de verano.

\- Cierto- Dijo Davis- Creo que será buena oportunidad para ir a la playa… ¿No te gustaría ir conmigo Hikari? – Comento con un modo coqueto en sus ojos.

\- Si, sería muy buena idea- Contesto la chica con una sonrisa

\- ¡En serio!- Se dijo el joven muy contento a punto de saltar de su propio asiento cuando la chica comentó- Sería muy buena idea ir todos juntos un rato a disfrutar.- Esto último hizo que T.K se riera de Davis. Davis por su parte se desanimó de repente.

\- Pero yo pensé….- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Es muy buena idea Hikari- dijo Cody- Sería bueno pasar tiempo con los mayores, me alegraría pasar tiempo con Izzy preguntarle algunas cosas como los proyectos que están llevando a cabo.- De manera muy entusiasta lo dijo- Aunque quien sabe, últimamente ha estado un poco distraído.

Ese comentario de algún modo le pego en el pecho a Joe. ¿Qué estará haciendo Izzy? Seguramente tiene que ver con lo de sus computadoras con el digimundo o con la empresa que tiene de los nuevos modelos dentro de la red.

\- Cody- comento de manera imprudente Davis- Eso es porque cuando nos mandó a llamar ha comentado que pueden aparecer nuevos rivales, espero que V-Moon se encuentre listo para la batalla- Al decir eso su expresión se hizo notar de una falsa modestia- Pero aparte de eso Izzy se ve muy emocionado por lo que parece creo que pronto se podría decir que tendrá una novia-

\- ¡Davis Motomiya!- Exclamo del otro lado de la mesa Sora, su mirada irradiaba mucho coraje y solo puso un dedo en su boca de modo de silencio. Las intenciones y madures de Sora eran sorprendentes pero ella misma había logrado lo que no quería, hacer sospechar a Joe que se encontraba a un lado de ella, del otro lado se encontraba Tai.

\- ¿Su próxima novia será Mimí?-Dijo Joe de un modo silencioso

\- No sabemos nada, Joe- Se levantó a decir Sora de la nada- A decir verdad desde hace tiempo que regreso Mimí a Japón, pudo elegir cualquier cosa para poder cursar sobre todo porque es muy bonita. Pero decidió estudiar Gastronomía. Como su padre gana bien en su trabajo y es hija única no existía ningún problema en meterla en una excelente escuela particular.

\- De hecho por eso no pudo asistir- Dijo en ese instante Tai- Le llamé pero me comentó que iría a comprar algunas cosas para su clase del lunes.

Tai se acomode de un modo un poco más serio y prosiguió: -Por otro lado Izzy tenía una junta muy importante para las refacciones de los programas que se ha dedicado a hacer, pero dijo que más tarde se anexaría con nosotros- Diciendo esto observó su reloj de la muñeca- De hecho ya son las 7 debería mandarle un mensaje en este momento. – Dicho esto, saco su celular y dispuso a mandar un mensaje.

-Entonces yo me retiro- Dijo Joe tomando sus cosas.

Sora se quedó un poco perpleja pero lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo: - Todavía es temprano Joe, además pensamos ir a pasear un poco o ir a bailar.-Se dijo la chica al decir esto la reacción de Tai fue de pena puesto que él no sabía bailar bien. La reacción fue parecida para Davis que se calmó al pensar que podría acercarse a Hikari.

\- Lo siento Sora, pero tengo que aprovechar cada hora de sueño- Le dijo viendo a su amiga

\- ¿Pero te reunirás con nosotros para ir a ver lo del programa de Izzy verdad?- Dijo una voz muy tierna por parte de Hikari- Además Gomamon hace dos años que no te ve, aunque sea por medio de la pantalla de la computadora sería bueno que lo vieras.-

\- Yo… no sé si pueda- Contestó el chico un poco apenado-

\- Es algo de suma importancia sería bueno que nos acompañaras- Terminó diciendo Tai.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Tai.- Dijo Matt viendo a Joe. Antes que contestara si quiera una palabra muy obligada a su parecerm, Ken emitió un sonido.

\- En estos momentos Joe no se ha de sentir bien, no sería bueno presionarlo.- Dijo de un modo muy tranquilo- Se debe encontrar a sí mismo para poder estar bien con el resto, ya lo ha pasado antes dicho problema. Solo déjenlo ir chicos, somos sus amigos y contará con nosotros en el momento que lo necesite y viceversa- Dicho esto Sora soltó a Joe. Todos asistieron porque él tenía razón.

En sus adentros Joe agradeció el gesto de Ken. Agarro sus cosas y se retiró. Mientras caminaba a su casa el dolor en el pecho apenas le podía hacer énfasis a sus pensamientos: Mimí e Izzy…. Los estudios habían pasado por un momento a segundo plano.


	3. Una molestia sin motivo

Les dejo el siguiente capitulo chicos!

No escribiré hasta el fin de semana pero tenía que subir uno nuevo, espero que les guste por favor comenten acerca de él.

Nos estamos viendo puesto que hay luego mucha tarea, agradezco a la persona que me dejo un comentario, tengo una iniciativa muy grande para seguir escribiendo. Espero que me esperen un poco pues estoy en periodo de exámenes y luego me da mucho sueño el calor que anda haciendo en mi país.

Un besote :*

Lunática Lobegood

* * *

\- Es increíble que el profesor Nijo deje tanta tarea, aun cuando tenemos práctica el Sábado- Comentó una chica - No es justo, a este paso a penas y puedo ir a ver a mi novio- La joven se veía un poco alterada y tenía ojeras de casi no poder dormir.

\- Pues no teníamos mayor alternativa- le contesto un chico que caminaba a su lado- Recuerda, que estamos en una de las mejores escuelas de medicina.

\- Lo sé- suspiro la chica- Y aún asi debo algunas materias, son muy pocos aquellos que vas acorde al plan de estudios. Al decir esto camino más lento. Eran 5 jóvenes los que caminaban juntos, el resto solo los oía hablar a los dos primeros.

\- Aw creo que el único que va bien en las clases acorde en sus años es Kido- Comentó el chico- Siempre se encuentra en la biblioteca estudiando y por lo que veo además saca notas satisfactorias.

\- Sí, eso se llama tener disciplina y no estar quejándose como Nakahara- Dijo una chica que se encontraba detrás de los dos primeros.

\- ¡Oigan!- Dijo la primera chica (Ella era Nakahara). El chico solo se limitó a sonreír.

\- Creo Kido que serás de los pocos que saldrán a tiempo- Dijo el joven mirando hacia tras donde se encontraban otros tres chicos, uno de ellos era Joe.

Joe leía un pequeño libro, para poder evadir un poco sus pensamientos a veces se metía en la literatura. En ese momento se juntó con sus compañeros porque sacarían copias de un instructivo de práctica junto con sus compañeros. De los cinco solo él y otra chica (que aún no comentaba nada) eran los únicos que iban acorde a su generación. Los tres restantes iban rezagados un año a excepción de Nakahara que iba dos años rezagada. Es importante mencionar que si no pasabas las materias de un bloque no se te permitía seguir adelante por eso muchos se rezagaban años o semestres.

\- Kido- Volvió a decir el joven ahora se paró y se puso frente a él- ¿Oíste lo que dije?

Joe apenas estaba regresando al mundo real, pues estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. De repente dejo la lectura y subió sus ojos para ver a su compañero, sin proponérselo había sido el centro de atención de sus compañeros.

\- !Oh¡ Claro- Contesto de modo automático.

\- Creo que la presión te ha afectado demasiado- Continuo su compañero- ¿No sería que Kido ahora está enamorado? El muchacho lo dijo de modo burlón no porque lo pensará.

¿Enamorado? No, no estaba enamorado, solo que ahora era más difícil concentrarse en lo importante. Pronto sería un rezagado más como el resto de sus compañeros. Eso no se lo podía permitir. Pero pareciera que al resto no le afectaba tanto como a él. Ahora otra cosa rodeaba su mente y no era la medicina. Pensaba en Izzy y Mimí juntos, su modo de pensar siempre fue pesimista por lo cual pensaba a ambos con un gran corazón de fondo. El solo pensarlo le hacía que le doliera el estómago. Mimí cocinando para Izzy, Mimí con minifalda en una cita. Sus pensamientos se lo comieron cuando pensó en Mimí besando a Izzy.

\- ! NO PUEDE SER CIERTO ¡- Grito sin darse cuenta. El resto de sus compañeros lo vieron con una expresión un poco dramática.

\- Kido ¿Estas bien?- Dijo la chica que no había hablado.

\- A sí, sí estoy bien- Comento el joven totalmente sonrojado.

\- Creo que no has dormido lo suficiente- Dijo el joven finalmente aún sorprendido- No sería mejor que regreses a tu casa a descansar, en fin ya terminaron las clases.

\- No hay que sacar copia del trabajo que tenemos para pasado mañana- Dijo un poco enfadado Joe.

\- Si, Kido pero te vez un poco demacrado- Contesto Nakahara- Deberías no ir a la clase de mañana al final es pura teoría y tú nunca faltas.

\- ¿Para qué se quede debiendo muchas materias?- Dijo de forma burlona el chico.

\- Lo decía con otro tipo de intensión- Contesto la chica

\- En lugar de estar peleando deberían ir a sacar copia al trabajo- Dijo la joven que era de la edad que Joe. Sin decir una palabra más y por el hecho que esta chica se puso muy sería y denotaba algo de miedo sus otros compañeros se adelantaron diciendo que les sacarían un juego a ella y Kido mientras que entrando a la biblioteca se burlaban entre ellos. Finalmente hablo la joven con Joe.

\- Kido ¿Estas bien?- le dijo la joven- Te he visto muy distraído estás últimas semanas.

\- No es eso Miyake es que últimamente nada me entra de la escuela- se excusó Joe.

\- No lo creo- Lo miro la joven- ¿Hay algo más? Es por la materia del profesor Fujimori- Entonces se vio un poco desanimado. No se tenía que ser un genio para leer los sentimientos de Joe a lo largo de su vida, aun si no era una persona muy cercana a él.

\- Dice, que confundo los términos- silencio- No creo pasar su materia, por lo tanto me veré obligado a recursar su materia.

\- Es ¿solo eso?- Dijo la joven- No te conozco mucho, pero creo que hay algo en tu vida que no te hace feliz. Anteriormente cuando entramos a la carrera te veía siempre muy animado, últimamente te veo como lejos de aquí.-

\- Yo... no sé qué me pasa.- Le dijo

\- Ya veo, si no quieres hablarlo está bien pero creo que nos podemos dar la oportunidad de ser amigos siempre andas muy aislado de los demás.- suspiro la chica- Solo convives cuando estamos en las prácticas en el hospital.

\- Muchas gracias Miyake- Contesto Joe con una luz en sus ojos- Pero me siento un poco desahuciado

\- Creo que los chicos tienen razón- le terminó diciendo la joven- No tienes que hacer las cosas por obligación, si esto no es lo que quieres sufrirás toda tu vida jamás serás un excelente médico.- En ese instante Joe subió la mirada y abrió la boca para poder decir algo pero la chica prosiguió- Será mejor que te des unos días.

\- No puedo hacerlo- Respondió Joe- Apenas es martes, mañana tenemos práctica y siempre andamos ocupados sin tomar en cuenta que el sábado tendremos que ir al hospital en la noche.

\- Le diré a los profesores que has enfermado- contestó la joven- Pero solo te podré ayudar con las materias del jueves y viernes, el sábado tienes que presentarte como mañana.

\- Y ¿La práctica especial?-

\- La haré yo- contesto la chica- Al final es en grupos de tres personas o dos, yo la haré.

\- No puedo permitirlo es mi trabajo- Ex pectó Joe, lo que menos quería es ser una carga para algún compañero.

\- No es molestia-

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Tampoco es gratis, en otro momento me pagaras dicho favor- respondió la chica ahora sonriendo- Creo que eres buen chico y sé que no te aprovecharías de los demás. Será mejor que te retires y no estudies por estos días aunque sea no te preocupes les diré a los demás que te sentías mal ya después hablaremos con el profesor Fujimori.-

Joe dudo un segundo si irse o no, pero tenía razón Miyake si no se retiraba en ese momento sus compañeros regresarían y seguirían con las preguntas incomodas. Se despidió y se fue de la universidad era solo medio día. ¿A dónde iría? Quizá a su casa a dormir un rato, no no se sentía de humor para ir a casa. Tampoco quería ver a alguien en específico.

Solo caminaría por ahí, quizás iría al cine o a una librería para ver que había en libros de ... ¡No! tenía que despejarse. Eso era nuevo para él en cierto modo. Se decidió ir a un centro comercial solamente para comer un helado, al llegar ya era la una de la tarde. Había pocas personas ahí, era obvio la mayoría se encontraba en la escuela o sus trabajos.

Solo observaba a las personas caminando, comprando, riendo. Solo con sus vidas cotidianas a diferencia de los problemas existenciales que se ponían en su mente. De repente el único que había hecho que el tiempo se parara era el sabor de su helado y se perdió en el sentido del gusto que tenía al probar la crema del helado. En un momento algo que le pareció muy superficial llamo su atención; un grupo de cuatro chicas entraban y salían de las tiendas riendo.

"¿Cómo podría existir personas tan superficiales?" Se preguntaba a sí mismo, cuando decidió ver a otro lado una de ellas le llamo la atención era una joven de tez blanca y cabello largo castaño. Vestía con una blusa de manga larga transparente y una minifalda, una bolsa de mano que hacia juego con su vestimenta para terminar el look usaba unos zapatos de tacón. El resto de las chicas vestían de modo parecido y a pesar que todas eran atractivas y bonitas, la chica que le llamo la atención era en especial "Muy Hermosa" de repente el corazón de Joe empezó a latir sin razón aparente, un olor muy fino apenas perceptible le llegaba a sus sentidos. Su cerebro se desconectó por un momento entonces cuando las jóvenes se acercaban a donde él se encontraba observo mejor a la joven, en un instante la chica vio que la observaban y regreso su mirada al joven entonces su rostro sonrió de repente.

\- ¡Mimí!- Apenas le salieron las palabras a Joe. Obviamente la chica no lo había oído pero en ese momento se lanzó hacía él, se abalanzó y lo abrazo desde el cuello gritando - ¡SUPERIOR JOE!

Cuando llego abalanzarse sobre él, Joe apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio. La joven casi logra que se caiga por el peso de su mochila y el peso extra que de repente llegó hacía él. Sin embargo si tiro el poco cono que le quedaba en la mano derecha. La joven lo apretó demasiado pero se detuvo en el momento que una de sus compañeras se acero: - Mimí ¿Vienes?- Dijo la joven con un aire de superioridad, miro de reojo a Joe pero lo ignoro de inmediato.

\- Espérenme un minuto- Contesto la joven sonriendo

\- Como desees- contesto la chica y se regresó con las otras dos. Apenas había llegado con las dos chicas cuando otra le dijo a Mimí- ¿Nos adelantamos, vale?

\- Si- contesto Mimí. Dicho esto las chicas entraron a una tienda.

Joe no podía articular palabra en todo este tiempo y aún separándose las chicas de Mimí se quedó sin poder articular alguna palabra entre su cerebro y su lengua pareciera que no había conexión. En ese momento la joven le empezó a preguntar ¿Cómo le iba en la escuela? ¿Qué era de su vida? ¿Si, seguía viviendo donde siempre? ¿Por qué no fue a la reunión de Izzy? etc... Pero no le dio tiempo si quiera que emitiera un sonido cuando ella empezó a hablar de su vida y como lo había oído de Tai y Sora se había metido a una escuela particular de gastronomía en donde le iba muy bien. También menciono con alegría algo sobre sus padres a donde viajaba cada vacaciones de verano con su familia y lo mucho que extrañaba que todos se reunieran. En ese momento a Joe le regreso la conexión de su cerebro con su lengua:

\- Mimí- suspiro melancólicamente- Me alegra que andes bien, me he encontrado un poco ocupado puesto que mi carrera es muy demandante.

\- ¿Aún tienes problemas existenciales?- Contesto la joven sin nada de tacto.

\- No, no se trata de eso- contesto el joven poniéndose un poco sonrojado.

\- Entonces.. ¡Deberías de ir con Izzy a ver su trabajo! Ha hecho algo realmente muy bueno con el digimundo- Sonrió- En verdad que tanto tiempo metido en las computadoras le ayudo mucho a comprender el mundo cibernético, por el momento está buscando un modo que la realidad virtual no afecte demasiado con la realidad.

\- Si, ya lo sé me lo dijo Sora y Tai- De repente el que nombrara a Izzy le parecía demasiado fastidioso y más como se expresaba de él- Sé que ahora Izzy es el ¡Hombre perfecto! !¿o no?!

\- Joe, yo nunca dije eso- replico la chica sorprendida

\- Pues, pareciera- Dijo aún molesto- Desde niños era muy bueno con la computadora, ahora se le facilita todo y seguramente hasta la carrera.

\- Joe- Replico Mimí- Izzy siempre le gusto la computación siempre tuvo esa curiosidad, pero lo hacía para ayudarnos representa una gran parte de su esfuerzo-

\- Si y ahora es él quien más méritos se ha llevado a cabo-

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo la chica ya un poco fastidiada.

\- Tienes razón- dijo más calmado Joe- Todos han mejorado y seguido sus sueños, yo soy el único que no puedo hacer nada bien.

\- Eso no es cierto Joe- Dijo la joven- Tu siempre has sido una persona precavida, honesta y un gran amigo.

"Amigo" esas palabras le habían dolido más que nada. Quería salir de ahí el mismo sentimiento que había tenido al ver al resto, era el que le estaba llenando el cuerpo.

\- No tienes por qué menospreciarte- Le dijo la joven-

\- No sabes de lo que hablas Mimí- Contestó serio. Mimí es una joven que siempre ha sido muy impulsiva, en ese momento su cara se estaba poniendo roja por el coraje si algo no podía soportar era el que las personas se lamentaran de su situación. Y menos aún que alguien la corrigiera y le dijera que no sabía de qué hablaba.

-¿Y por qué entonces no haces algo que te guste?- Corrigió la chica dándole la espalda algo molesta- ¡En lugar de estar quejándote!

Eso hizo que Joe se percatará de su modo tan infantil que estaba reaccionando, anteriormente se había sentido así, él era el mayor del grupo y sin embargo estaba actuando de una manera muy inmadura.

\- Lo siento mucho Mimí- se excusó el joven viendo a la chica, se inclinó un poco en modo de que de verdad lo sentía.

\- No- Contesto la chica- No tienes por qué ser tan formal Joe.

\- Creo que he sido un poco tonto, ni siquiera puedo con algo en lo que siempre me he preparado-

\- No me refería a eso.. – Se volvió a voltear Mimí entonces se dio la media vuelta para poder ver al chico de frente- ¿Quieres platicar sobre ello? Siempre has estado ahí conmigo y mucho tiempo me defendiste cuando era una niña, puedo escucharte.-

\- -¿Tus amigas?- ex pectó Joe

\- -Puedo verlas en otro momento-

\- -No, Mimí mejor nos vemos en otro momento.

\- -No, Joe- se dispuso a corregirlo la chica

\- -Aún que así fuera prefiero estar solo en este momento.- al decir eso solo tomo su mirada a otro lado.

\- - Está bien- contesto la chica un poco molesta- Te dejo ir a cambio de un favor.

\- - ¿Un favor?- se sorprendió Joe, pero inexplicablemente no sabía por qué su corazón latía fuertemente.

\- - El sábado estaré en el parque de Odaiba- sonrió la chica- Me gustaría verte ahí. ¿Te parece a la una de la tarde? En el faro principal cerca del reloj.

Mimí le estaba proponiendo ¿Una cita? No, no puede ser eso le conmovía todo el cuerpo en ese momento era totalmente increíble

\- - ¿Entonces aceptas?- se quedó mirando un poco a Joe- Si vas, prometo que seré linda contigo.

\- - Sí, claro estaré ahí- dijo sorprendiéndose y además contestando tan tranquilo aún no sabía que pensar puesto que lo último que su cerebro pudo procesar fue ver a Mimí alejándose de ahí yendo a la tienda.

No importaba entonces el helado que ya hacia tirado a su lado, aun así como es Joe lo recogió y lo tiro a la basura. Lo siguiente que hizo fue irse a su casa y recostarse en su cama lo único que pensaba era en Mimí no importaba el enojo que había hecho en ese momento él estaba realmente feliz.

Solo se dispuso a descansar y sin darse cuenta el estrés se había retirado de todo su cuerpo, los días siguientes estaba mayormente calmado y si asistió a las clases cosa que sorprendió a la joven Miyake pero que no pregunto nada por el momento. Sus pensamientos en esos días se nublaron al pensar que el sábado en la noche tenía que ir de práctica al hospital. No importaba durante esos días se planteó como se libraría de ello; Primero se arreglaría en la mañana temprano se bañaría y se pondría una ropa adecuada (pulcra, elegante y moderna), comería algo alistaría su bata, su maleta para la práctica en la noche desde ese momento.

Y cuando viera a Mimí irían a caminar en el parque después de eso la invitaría a un buen restaurante a comer quizá sería hasta divertido como en los viejos tiempos pero con la diferencia que "solos" ya habían estado antes solos pero no en la perspectiva de una "cita si no por diversas situaciones que los habían hecho separarse del grupo. Curiosamente siempre terminaban los dos en su momento de soledad dándose compañía el uno al otro por ser un poco parecidos con respecto a la perspectiva de vida y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes puesto que Mimí no lo tomaba todo tan en serio era muy relajada a diferencia de Joe que siempre se preocupaba por eso. En ese momento le preguntaría si lo de Izzy era verdad o no. Pero por dentro solo esperaba que ella ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Izzy.

Al llegar el sábado siguió al pie de la letra su plan y estaba más alegre de lo normal que hasta sus padres se sorprendieron pero no le preguntaron nada. Lo bueno era que saldría un poco y en la noche se quedaría de guardia en el hospital. Salió de su casa antes para llegar a tiempo, se encontró en el punto de encuentro unos 20 minutos antes de lo acordado y ahí se quedó esperando. Llevaba un pequeño regalo en sus manos (Era un broche) estaba envuelto en papel celofán y en una bolsita en forma de rosa. Llego la hora pero Mimí no se aparecía, se dispuso a esperar un poco más, también quería saber los sentimientos de Mimí hacía él quizá era el momento de declararle como se sentía con respecto a su presencia. Gustarle, sí pero estar enamorado. Bueno esas eran palabras mayores que no tenía ni idea si eran las correctas en ese momento. Aun siendo solo pensamientos estos hicieron que se pusiera completamente ruborizado. El sol resplandecía y para Joe las parejas le parecían más radiantes que nunca entonces una voz femenina se escuchó:

\- -Superior Joe- Era Mimí

\- - Mimí- contesto Joe, en ese momento la joven volvió abrazarlo fuertemente a dicha expresión ya estaba preparado Joe.

La joven iba con un vestido blanco y unas alpargatas un poco altas, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Se veía en verdad muy linda, fue tanta su sorpresa que hasta algunas personas voltearon a ver a la joven.

Cuando se dispuso a decir algo, la chica lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevo a un paso veloz. Esto lo saco un poco de sus pensamientos, pero se sentía feliz al rosar su mano con la de ella que era totalmente tan delicada que se sentía como un pétalo de rosa. De repente se paró en una cima y alzo su brazo muy alegremente como ¿Saludando a alguien?

\- -¡Chicos ya llegue!- Exclamo. ¿Eso significaba que? Se acomodó las gafas Joe y vio a todos sus compañeros. Ahora sin error a equivocarse estaban todos.

\- - Me da gusto que esta vez sí nos acompañes Joe- Escucho decir a alguien que se encontraba detrás de él. Cuando se volteo un poco miro a un chico un poco más bajo que él, de cabello naranja, delgado vestía un chaleco gris con una playera abajo y unos pantalones capri. Unos zapatos muy delgados azules. El joven había tomado el hombro de Joe.

\- -Ya vez, te dije que yo podía lograr que Joe nos acompañara- Dijo Mimí al chico.

\- -Ya veo Mimí, muchas gracias hiciste un buen trabajo- Contesto el joven a cierta distancia un poco sonrojado por la chica, esta noto esa expresión y dijo:

\- -Ya sé que soy muy bella ¿O no? – Sonrió de manera pícara. A lo que el joven solo miró al suelo mientras se ponía todo rojo de manera muy aperente

-Izzy- Dijo Joe.


	4. Digimundo

Hola chicos! Estoy en periodo dificil no creo subir hasta la proxima semana o la siguiente. Pero le subo esté capitulo que terminé antes de que la idea se escape... Desenme suerte en mi semestre lo necesitaré :(.

Ahora veamos a lo que se vá enfrentar Joe en estos momentos, cual sorpresa fue encontrarse con el chico que no quería ver por el momento.

Un saludo buena tarde!

Es sábado por la noche, muchos chicos en todo el mundo en el momento que llega está hora lo que hacen es ir a divertirse. No es de extrañar que los antros, los bares, cines y hasta hoteles o casas estén llenos de jóvenes. Muchos de ellos cansados por su rutina en el campo laboral o en las universidades incluso de la escuela media superior. Divertirse, reír en fin disfrutar la vida.

Esa suerte no la tienen los chicos que andan haciendo guardia, sobre todo aquellos estudiantes que estaban en prácticas. Cada vez era distinto al inicio solo eran las clases pesadas pero conforme pasa el tiempo tenían que ir al hospital con su profesor o profesora. Esta vez tocaría en el área de pediatría, en la cual 3 chicos se les había asignado sus deberes de esa noche, salían hasta las 8 de la mañana obviamente eso perjudicaba dentro de sus calificaciones si no lo hacían bien.

Lo interesante del asunto es que dos de los internos de esos tres, estaban cansados, aburridos y con ganas de estar con el resto de la juventud ¿Qué más se podría pedir? Mientras uno en particular se encontraba con un mal humor, se paseaba por los pasillos de lo que se necesitaba, estaba siendo muy eficaz sin embargo no lo dejaron interactuar los otros dos con los niños, algunos dormidos otros siendo atendidos por las enfermeras y de repente por estos practicantes junto con su profesora. Esta profesora de igual modo se divide entre el resto que se encuentran en otras áreas del hospital.

\- No puede ser- Dijo un joven que se estaba dedicando a redactar algunas cosas del papeleo mientras observaba el promedio de los signos vitales de los niños- Ahora solo quiero vivir tranquilo y empiezan con eso ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuándo va a terminar esto? Yo ya tengo bastantes problemas.-

Joe se había puesto la bata encima de su ropa y puesto unos zapatos dentro del hospital. Dichos zapatos eran blancos, es una tradición en Japón no usar los mismos zapatos con los que estás en la calle y menos en un hospital obviamente. Eran casi las 11 de la noche y esa noche no dormirían solamente por periodos de turnos en una silla que se encontraba en la sala de médicos y enfermeras en ocasiones si no es que se presentaba un problema fuerte o mayor en cada una de las áreas. De cualquier modo un médico y en este caso dos practicantes tenían que estar alerta la mayor parte del tiempo. Joe lo sabía bien pero le daba igual el horario que tendría que llenar, por lo cual le dio igual como se dividieran el resto de sus compañeros. Estos decidieron que el fuera el primero en "descansar" para estar todo el tiempo alerta, lo cual no le importó a él. De todos modos no podía cerrar los ojos durante esa noche y estar haciendo trabajo sería lo más adecuado para él. Así que en ese rato de la noche solo se dispuso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la tarde con sus amigos.

\- No puedo soportar más está situación- Se decía caminando por los pasillos, en las habitaciones, solo no mencionaba palabra cuando estaba trabajando algo que representaba rareza en él puesto que siempre decía como se sentía. ¡Era una maldición ser tan trasparente!

Cuando la profesora lo dejo de dar algunas vueltas y como era el primero en "descansar un poco" se fue a la sala de médicos y enfermeras, tomo un chocolate y se sentó en una silla intentando un poco (sin ningún resultado) en conciliar el sueño puesto que su mente estaba muy ocupada procesando demasiado. Estaba feliz ese mismo día en la mañana pero ¡no! En la tarde todo se vino abajo.

Por lo cual recopiló lo que había ocurrido o al menos lo más importante:

Ese mismo día a la 1:30 pm

\- Izzy- Dijo Joe. En ese momento no lo escucho Izzy, de hecho él se sentía muy avergonzado por encontrarse ahí justo en medio entre Izzy y Mimí.

\- Será mejor que vayamos donde están los demás- Dijo Izzy de inmediato aún ruborizado. Mientras tanto Mimí solo reía para sus adentros. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era molestar a Izzy. Entonces los tres caminaron donde se encontraba el resto, estaban debajo de un árbol.

\- ¡Van a venir o tengo que ir por ustedes!- Grito del otro extremo Tai.

\- Ya vamos- Contesto Mimí. Dicho esto tomo de la mano a Izzy y con la otra mano tomo a Joe. Vaya incongruencias de la vida. Solo lo hizo para que caminaran más rápido puesto que Joe seguía sorprendido e Izzy seguía un poco ruborizado. Al llegar al árbol este estaba tan frondoso que cubría a todos los chicos. En un extremo del árbol se encontraba Tai y del otro se sentó Mimí así que obviamente lo veía de frente, a su lado izquierdo de Mimí se encontraba Izzy quien empezaba a sacar una computadora portátil y del lado derecho se encontraba Joe. Al lado de Joe se encontraba T.K sentado obviamente al lado de Hikari. Del lado de Izzy se encontraba Yolei y al lado de ella Cody. Del lado de Cody se encontraba Ken muy tranquilamente, a su lado estaba Sora y entonces se cerraba con Tai, obviamente al lado de Tai estaba Matt y al otro lado de Hikari se encontraba Davis, teniendo del otro lado a Matt.

\- Bueno chicos los he llamado por que han pasado ciertas anomalías- Dijo finalmente Izzy-

\- Cuando me hablaste por teléfono, estaba muy preocupado por eso llame a todos- Contesto Tai.

\- Miren chicos, sé que todos han estado ya muy ocupados con su vida, pero hay cuestiones que me han preocupado.-

\- Tendremos que salvar nuevamente al Digimundo- Dijo Matt

\- No exactamente Matt, al parecer la línea que divide esta dimensión con la del digimundo ya se ha deteriorado demasiado- Al decir esto los chicos reaccionaron con mucha preocupación.

\- Pero hemos hecho muchas cosas para salvarlo y salvar nuestro mundo- Dijo Yolei- Ustedes pusieron el equilibrio en el mundo, luego con más digielegidos se dieron más oportunidades.-

\- Cierto- Observo Izzy- Pero al mismo tiempo surgieron nuevos villanos, personas que usaron los poderes de los digimones para su bienestar personal, entre otros errores que se han cometido por parte de los humanos y al querer controlar el digimundo siendo que esté pudo haber existido hasta antes que el nuestro.

\- Es cierto, los últimos rivales han sido los mismos humanos- Dijo Hikari un poco triste.

\- No importa- Se levantó un poco T.K – Tenemos que vencerlos, es una manera muy peculiar de jugar con la vida.

\- T.K- Murmuro Hikari.

\- ¡Entonces hay que enfrentarlos en nuevas batallas!- Exclamo Davis

\- Pero….- Exclamo un poco Tai- Si regresan los digimons al mundo real en las batallas pueden destruir la vida como la conocemos-

\- Creo que Tai se ha dado cuenta de lo que nos estamos enfrentando- Observo Izzy.

\- Pero si nos quedamos con las manos cruzadas, la dimensión pueden hasta destruirse- Contesto Matt algo enfadado por la respuesta de Tai.

\- Creo Matt que se necesita otra solución- dijo Sora- Estos ataques, estas consecuencias se han estado dándose desde que éramos niños y peleamos arduamente siempre pero parece tener un patrón de 3 años de distancia, solo disfrutamos 2 años de tranquilidad y después surgen nuevos problemas.- La chica suspiro y observo a sus amigos- Hace 9 años nos fuimos al digimundo y tuvo muchas consecuencias para el mundo real, hace 6 años se eligieron nuevos niños elegidos y se podía abrir el portal por parte de los D-3 y los digivice. Aun así se tuvo consecuencias en el mundo real y hace 3 años otra vez los digimon pudieron atravesar la dimensión al mundo real por que el digimundo se encontraba en una situación de obscuridad.

\- Eso no es todo- Dijo una voz preocupada de Hikari- No solo es el digimundo si no las distintas dimensiones que puede existir en el universo.

\- El mundo de la oscuridad- Reacciono Ken. Esto no era bueno porque tanto como Hikari como Ken reaccionaron de una manera de pánico en ese instante. Pero la reacción de Yolei fue enfadarse con ambos:

\- No deben de temer, si siguen teniendo miedo a la oscuridad ella los absorberá y siempre estaré yo para cuidarlos- Exclamo algo molesta

\- No se preocupen amigos, no nos separaremos juntos vamos enfrentar todo y sus consecuencias. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Tai no podemos destruir todo el mundo real y el digimundo pero si somos optimistas esos pensamientos son los que saldrán adelante- Sonrío Mimí. Esta expresión hizo que Sora se sintiera feliz puesto que estaba madurando mucho. Joe solo la volteo a ver ¿En qué momento todos se habían vuelto valientes? Sin en cambio él… él solo había pensado en cosas tan triviales como en conquistar a una chica.

\- Creo que la solución tendría que ser otra Mimí- reacciono Izzy que en todo este tiempo se había encontrado viendo su computadora portatil, viendo datos analizando pero sin dejar a un lado lo que decían el resto- Al parecer el hecho es que los digimos, mejor dicho el digimundo se una con el mundo real.

\- ¡Que acaso estás loco!- Reacciono finalmente Joe- Eso sería algo muy malo no existiría si quiera un control.

\- Pero no existe otra solución- Contesto Izzy- Estos fenómenos serán en un futuro más comunes y no siempre se darán en Japón, es más siquiera tal vez donde existan niños elegidos.

\- Pero… las personas no lo aceptan- Respondio Sora- Ya saben cómo han reaccionado al ver a los digimons, con miedo.

\- Tienes razón Sora, pero tenemos que hacerles ver que no todos los digimons son malos. Demostrar la fuerza y naturaleza del digimundo para poder vivir en paz. Todo esto fue ocasionado gracias a movimientos en el universo y en las distintas realidades pero sobre todo también han sido consecuencia de los seres humanos con el uso indebido de la tecnología- Contesto Izzy mientras seguía ocupado con su computadora.

\- No creo que el mundo esté listo para los digimos- Dijo seriamente Cody ( Siempre había sido muy maduro, a pesar de que estos años se había relajado tomaba importancia a este tipo de temas) – Las cuestiones sociales en el mundo son muy diversas, jamás se podría vivir completamente en armonía de algún modo algún ser humano o digimon buscaría la forma de poder manipular ambos mundos, de manipular el pensamiento de las personas y de los digimons o peor aún de la misma naturaleza.

\- Lo que propones Izzy es muy peligroso- Con dos dedos en la boca reacciono Matt- Estudio algo de las ciencias y aun así el hecho de las dimensiones demuestra con mucho énfasis, hasta podría terminarse todo lo que se conoce como "lo existente en la materia" si no cuidamos nuestros pasos con respecto a las adversidades esto será peor, pero por otro lado estoy de acuerdo que no hacer nada sería un gran error. –

\- He pensado en ello, no dejo los temas a la ligera Matt deberías de saberlo- contesto Izzy sin siquiera darle mucha atención, esto Matt no lo tomo a mal puesto que era una de las características serias de Izzy.- Por lo que me unido en este tiempo con la corporación que nos ayuda a mantener estables el mundo y digimundo, hable anteriormente con ellos, el hecho que se tenga el ser humano que pasear con digimons tampoco les agrada mucho y menos por la situación global política.-

\- Estamos aislados- contesto Hikari- Pero si unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos sacarlo adelante no solamente nosotros, si no unir a los demás niños elegidos.

\- ¡Sí es el momento que cada uno tenga sus digimons! Es una excelente idea Hikari los niños que descubren el digimundo se hacen de un compañero digimon- Respondió alegremente Davis.

\- Pero… como todas las transiciones en el mundo se tienen que hacer en su debido tiempo. No podemos esperar que las cosas cambien de la noche a la mañana se tiene que hacer divulgación del mundo digimon como lo conocemos de sus habitantes de todas esas condiciones y como dice Matt de todas las consecuencias que en el representa como el conjunto de dimensiones, no podemos darnos el lujo que existan dimensiones que se unan con la nuestra- Comentó Tai

\- También eso se ha platicado, además- Miro Izzy su digivice- Vemos el componente de los digivice de los D-3 y hasta he hablado con Will por internet el hecho de lo que nos constituye como "seres vivos" y "seres existenciales" la filosofía la panorámica humana cambiaría radicalmente-

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados por lo dicho por Izzy, muchos ni siquiera se habían puesto a pensar en algunos hechos que de por más eran evidentes. Se resumía a un tipo de vida totalmente diferente conocido por el digimundo y el mundo real ¿Cuál sería la solución? Sin embargo Joe lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que no podría aceptar el hecho de que ambos mundos se fusionarán.. Eso ¡No era natural! Así de simple. Pero el tener esa transición cada 3 años sería desgastante también.

\- Nada- volvió a romper el silencio Izzy- Ha quedado por un momento claro, ni para mí ni para la organización y se encuentran discursos encontrados por otro lado se nos olvida que también tenemos que ver cómo reaccionan a estas soluciones los digimons.- suspiro- Tentomon y yo hemos tenido contacto hablando un poco sobre ello y créanme no es solo el pensamiento de los humanos sino también por parte de los digimons.

\- Si es así- reacciono Ken- No queda otra más que enfrentarnos a lo que venga solucionarlo desde ahora, no podemos huir en estos momentos al destino y como bien dijo Matt sería peor quedándonos esperando por el momento.

Al decir eso el resto sonrío sobre todo Yolei se veía muy animada. Tai se paró de inmediato como si esto hubiese sido un reflejo. Se puso delante de Matt con una sonrisa y le brindo su mano a esta reacción Matt quedo un poco perplejo pero sonrio cuando finalmente el chico apiñonado le dijo: - ¿Nos unimos nuevamente para derrotar al enemigo? O todas las pruebas que vengan de ahora en adelante-

\- Por supuesto que sí- contesto el rubio tomando su mano y de tal modo impulso para pararse. Como efecto dominó se paró Hikari, Davis, T.K, Yolei, Cody. Sora quedo una sonrisa al ver a Matt y Tai unidos nuevamente pero el gusto le duro solo unos cuantos segundos puesto que en el instante ella misma se sintió mal por lo que representaba para ambos. Se le salió una lágrima y se paró de su sitio, como resultado todos la voltearon a ver y sonrío dijo entonces: - Pues ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Niños elegidos vámonos!- Grito y dio un salto Yolei.

Mientras tanto Cody se paró un poco más lento de su sitio aún estaba algo inmerso en sus pensamientos, Mimí se sintió contagiada por el ánimo de Yolei por lo que se paró de un salto contenta.

El que tardó un poco más fue Izzy al momento de guardar su computadora portátil en su mochila, pensativo comento- Será bueno ir a mi oficina ahí podremos entrar al digimundo o en su defecto llamar a Tentomon y los demás-

\- Superior ¡vamos!- le ofreció su mano Mimí para que se parara Joe.

\- ¿Deberían de estar tan felices como están en estos momentos?- contesto algo molesto Joe.

\- Lo sabemos- contesto Sora- pero estar aquí parados no es la solución ya lo dijeron los demás-

\- Vamos Joe no seas aguafiestas, siempre has sido muy negativo pero estos días has exagerado- Respondió Tai.

Pero sin tener siquiera una respuesta por parte de nadie Matt que se encontraba al lado de Tai camino donde se encontraba sentado Joe se puso en cuclillas y más tranquilo le dijo:

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Joe? Tú no estás bien ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- Era increíble, el chico del emblema de la amistad hacia honor a su nombre.-

\- Gracias Matt- reacciono un poco lloroso Joe, el tener tantos sentimientos encontrados hacía que se volviera un poco miserable.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que Joe de modo de robot se paró de su lugar y se dispuso a caminar no muy convencido con el resto de los chicos. Tomaron una avenida y decidieron irse caminando en la parte de adelante estaba Tai con Sora, en medio se encontraban 5 chicos muy juntos en la acera: Hikari, T.K, Davis, Yolei y Cody. Detrás de ellos se encontraba Ken inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras que los 5 primeros peleaban entre sí en modo de bromas y risas. Atrás de Ken hiba Mimí al lado de Izzy, está preguntando cosas del digimundo, de las juntas con la organización de si había algunas apariciones en el resto del mundo de digimones como hace 3 años y si era así en qué lugares. O las medidas que se podrían llevar a cabo, en fin cosas técnicas aunque el chico le costaba articular algún tipo de palabra por estar a un lado de Mimí. Pero contestaba a ellas del modo más calmado que pudiera. Atrás de ellos estaba Joe mientras que a su lado un Matt lo observaba:

\- ¿En realidad eso te preocupa?- dijo Matt al ver como Joe observaba a Izzy y Mimí.

\- No- contesto tajante Joe

\- Yo creo que sí, te preocupa un poco ¿Deseas hablarlo?-

\- No deberías de preocuparte por mi Matt, solo es la presión de la escuela que tengo en estos momentos-

\- Esta bien, entonces me adelantaré con Sora y Tai.- cuando el rubio se dispuso a caminar más rápido Joe dijo:

\- ¿Cómo puede hacer que esa "chica especial" te haga caso? ¿Cómo puedes competir con alguien que es tu amigo? Además de no sentir cabida en el mundo porque todos parecen que van madurando de una manera sorprendente mientras que uno simplemente. Es un fracasado.-

\- ¿En qué momento la vida de los demás es más interesante que la tuya? – dijo Matt viendo a la calle.- Joe no tienes que tener esa inseguridad en ti mismo, siempre fuiste un chico muy dedicado sobre todo a tus estudios. ¿Temes por la mujer que amas? Todos los hombres al encontrar a esa chica teme un poco y claro que es peor si uno de tus grandes amigos también está enamorado de ella, pero tienes que saber que es más importante una amistad que cualquier chica- Suspiro mientras veía desde su ángulo a Sora- Puede ser no porque ella "no valga la pena" pero si es una chica maravillosa también ella se encuentra en dudas con respecto a uno.

\- Lo dices tan ¡fácil! A ti lo que te sobran son chicas.-

\- Sí, es cierto el ser atractivo ayuda a ser popular con las chicas.- metió sus manos en su pantalón- Pero la mujer que a mí de verdad me interesa no me hace caso, puedo tener a varias mujeres y muy hermosas, pero de la que me enamoré tiene un carácter diferente, es valiente, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, el tiempo no pasa además que me dan ganas de protegerla y cuidarla- sonrió- aunque sé que no lo necesita.

\- Matt- Se sorprendió Joe- Yo pensé… que a ti no te daría miedo ese tipo de cosas.

\- Es natural, cada ser vivo piensa en ello- contesto el joven- En mi caso "Esa chica especial" al igual que a ti se siente atraída por otra persona y quizás no tengo muchas esperanzas puesto que el amor no tiene que ser algo "banal" al verlos a ellos me doy cuenta que entre ellos "existe una conexión completa de confianza"

Joe entendió entonces a Matt pero en el caso de Mimí e Izzy no era ese, es más hasta ambos eran totalmente opuestos.

Mat solo rodeó con un brazo el hombro de su amigo y este se alegró, obviamente era una respuesta de: "Échale ganas en esta vida nada es fácil".

Al llegar a la oficina de Izzy, está era grande la cual contenía un montón de computadoras, una pantalla plana colgada en la pared y una pequeña sala a modo de recibidor. En ese lugar es donde todos los chicos se sentaron en lo que Izzy se conectaba en la computadora y empezaba a escribir programar etceterá. Mientras tanto Davis se había apropiado de las galletas que se encontraban en el recibidor.

\- Muy bien chicos ya está listo- Dijo al momento de terminar.

En ese instante una luz muy fuerte ilumino toda la habitación, a lo que todos intentaron protegerse de esa luz tan fuerte que rodeaba a la habitación, ese resplandor solo duro unos segundos. Al terminar ya no estaban solos en la habitación.

\- Tai- La voz ronca de un dinosaurio pequeño hizo su aparición.

\- Agumon- se fue a abrazarlo Tai muy contento a su antiguo compañero, el cual respondió a sus abrazos muy contentos. Izzy sonreía desde el lado de su computadora, no pasaron ni un segundo cuando el resto de sus digimons reaccionaron ante sus compañeros.

\- Matt-

\- Gabumon-

\- Sora-

\- Piyomon-

\- Mimí-

\- Palmon-

\- T.K-

\- Patamon-

\- Hikari-

\- Gatomon-

\- Davis, ¡cuánto has crecido!-

\- Veemoon, sin embargo a ti te sigo viendo igual de bajito-

\- Cody-

\- Armadillomon-

\- Yolei-

\- Hawkmon-

\- Ken- el susurro de este digimon fue más dulce que el resto y tenía una lagrima en su ojo, su propietario no corrió hacia el pero al llegar lo abrazo muy dulcemente

\- Woormon- reacciono de una manera muy dulce al abrazarlo.

El único que no se movio para recibir a su compañero digimon fue Joe que se quedó parado donde estaba, por lo que su digimon se dirigió hacia él:

\- ¿Y que tú no piensas saludarme?- reacciono el último digimon – Te he extrañado tanto, ahora si pareces todo un hombre Joe.

\- Gomamon- Susurro Joe- Yo no creo que debería estar aquí.


	5. Ser adulto no significa ser hipocrita

Chicos guapos y guapas aquí les dejo el capitulo 5 pero al parecer casi nadie lee mi fanfic , solo espero que para quienes lo lean realmente les guste y sigan hasta el final. En esto momento lo subo en la madrugada por que fue cuando me entro la inspiración no se cuando vuelva a subir otro nuevamente por que en verdad tengo mucho trabajo, pero esto me desestreza y me ha hecho realmente muy feliz. Les deseo una buena semana nos estamos viendo.

\- Gomamon- Susurro Joe- Yo no creo que debería estar aquí.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Joe?- Contesto muy intrigado el digimon

\- ¡Lo que oíste!- reacciono Joe con una molestia en sus ojos.

\- ¡Oye Joe! ¡¿No es esa la manera de tratar a Gomamon?!- Exploto de un lado Sora- últimamente te has estado portando insoportable.

\- No se preocupen por mí.- contesto el Gomamon sin darle importancia- Pensé que Joe ya era un "hombre" me estoy dando cuenta que en lugar de madurar, se ha vuelto cada vez más infantil y egoísta-

\- ¡Ya basta!- reacciono Joe muy molesto- ¡Estoy cansado de todo este teatro tan infantil con los digimons! ¡Estoy harto de que mi vida sea un completo caos! ¡Además estoy cansado de verte, solo desaparece de mi vida! Solo quiero ser una persona normal-

No tiene que extrañar que el resto de los chicos lo vieran molestos, entre ellos también sus propios digimons. Aunque nadie se atrevió a decir nada durante los siguientes dos segundos para que un chico reaccionara a este tipo de violencia:

\- ¡No tienes que gritarle a si a Gomamon! – Dijo del otro extremo de la habitación Vemoon- Él te ha aguantado tantas cosas, entre ellas que te estés portando como un completo imbécil.

\- Simplemente si no quieres estar aquí, ¡lárgate!- reacciono Davis, lo que no podría soportar era el hecho que alguien tratara tan mal a su propio compañero. Por otro lado Cody se encontraba confuso y algo triste puesto que no podía creer el modo en que reaccionaba Joe con solo ver a Gomamon. Mimí no sabía si darle una cachetada o si simplemente sentir pena por él, entre tanto el resto se encontraba sorprendido aún Matt no podía creer el modo en que Joe había contestado. Él había pensado que con lo que platicaron estaría más tranquilo pero parecía que su molestia no desaparecería.

\- ¡Ustedes no entienden nada Sora!- Reacciono aún más enfadado Joe.

\- ¡No tienes por qué referirte así a Sora!- Dijo muy molesto Tai, no podría permitir que alguien se refiriera así a Sora.

Muy molesto Joe, cansado por las miradas del resto hacía el de un modo muy patético así como cruel entonces lo que hizo en consecuencia fue sacar de su mochila un digivice, su digivice lo tiro al suelo; con ojos asombrados del resto de los chicos.

\- Solo quiero ser una persona normal, quiero vivir como cualquier joven de mi edad. Quiero tener una linda novia a mi lado y amigos con quienes salir disfrutar, ser un médico exitoso y ser el mejor de mi generación-

\- Eres muy egoísta Joe- reacciono Mimí, ahora se acercaba al chico y en consecuencia le dio una cachetada. Tal fue el impulso que sus lentes se cayeron al piso.

\- Muy bien, solo me faltaba que una niña mimada me diga que tengo o no que hacer- reacciono Joe, mientras tanto sacaba el regalo que hace unas horas tenía planeado darle- Es increíble que pensaba declararme nuevamente a una chica tan superficial como tú.

\- Por si lo sabes, jamás saldría con un tipo tan negativo, horrible y egoísta como tú- Contesto muy molesta Mímí, en ese instante Palmon se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero la joven se encontraba envuelta en furia.

\- Muy bien no mereces tener lo que te iba a regalar, aun así ten- Le ofreció el regalo en su envoltura de rosa con papel celofán que se había puesto.

\- No lo quiero, gracias- Dijo con desdén la joven.

Mientras tanto en todo este relajo, Gomamon era consolado por Patamon y Gabumon. Los chicos de estos dos digimon al igual que varios en la sala estaban muy sorprendidos con respecto al comportamiento de Joe. Quien parecía estar "tranquilo" hasta cierto punto era Izzy, mientras tanto Ken estaba entre reaccionar para hablar con Joe o abrazar a Gomamon junto con Woormon. Pero todo el ambiente se denotaba demasiado tenso a su alrededor. Joe aventó mientras tanto el regalo de Mimí al piso, este se abrió y salió a lucir el lindo broche.

Gomamon empezó a llorar por que Joe había tirado su digivice y a pesar de estar rodeado de Patamon y Gabumon dijo:

\- ¡Jamás quize ser el compañero de una persona tan cobarde e indecisa como tú! ¡Encontraré un nuevo compañero que sí esté dispuesto a pelear a enfrentar las adversidades que me tome en cuenta!-

\- ¡Vale, adelante! Yo nunca quise ser un niño elegido, ni siquiera quería ir a ese campamento en 1999. Mi vida sería mucho mejor si no los hubiese conocido.- Al decir esto Joe salió de la habitación, del departamento y finalmente del edificio. Mientras salía del lugar veía como Davis y Tai querían golpearlo, pero no lo hicieron por no tener esa confianza aún con él, por otro lado dejo a un Cody muy sacado de onda, una Yolei molesta por el trato a Mimí. Un Izzy serio y algo molesto. Hikari por su parte al momento de que el saliera se dio cuenta que se agacho a Gomamon y lo abrazo.

\- Tentomon ¿Se puede cambiar de compañero?- Le pregunto Izzy muy sacado de onda.

\- No lo sé Izzy, la verdad creía que desde el momento que somos creados y se nos destina "un humano" es para siempre a mí no me gustaría jamás separarme de Izzy, es lo mejor que me ha pasado-

\- Tentomon, yo tampoco pediría a otro digimon- Decía mientras abrazaba a su digimon.

Pasado, esta molestia Joe se dirigio a una biblioteca pública para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer que era estudiar, saco algunos libros y empezó a ponerse al corriente a no estar ( confundiendo términos) cuando se hizo más tarde salió a comprar una baguette para comer. Solo para regresar nuevamente a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando, tomando libros de medicina revisarlos eso si lo distraía en un momento del resto del mundo. Cuando llegó las seis de la tarde el encargado de la biblioteca le pidió que desalojara el lugar puesto que cerrarían, sin más que hacer Joe se retiró de la biblioteca. Cuando caminaba para dirigirse al hospital veía a un lado chicos, chicas sonriendo en grupo, contentos hablando, burlando entre todos. Parejas de enamorados tomados de la mano, familias caminando en el parque, niños jugando futbol soccer. Solo en consecuencia tuvo un sentimiento de tristeza y coraje en su corazón, esté mismo sentimiento fue el que le hizo de algún modo en que sus ojos empezaran a humedecerse estaba muy confundido, no quería decirle eso a Mimí y menos a Gomamon. ¿Seguramente ahora lo odiarían? Era lo mejor, mejor que no recibiera ni siquiera un correo de Izzy, una llamada de Tai. Pero al pensar en Matt y T.K se sintió un poco frustrado puesto que ellos siempre habían sido grandes amigos con él, desde el inicio su paciencia había sido muy formidable por ambos hermanos. Sora su amiga, no merecía que le gritara de ese modo. ¿Jamás haberlos conocido? En sí no tenía una vida social, no era exitoso en nada. Si no fuera por ellos su vida no sería interesante.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta había llegado al hospital y de ahí a cambiarse fue muy rápido también llegó antes que el resto de sus compañeros. La doctora se sorprendió pero no le dijo nada. Eso era en resumen lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo Joe le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto lo pasado en la tarde.

El resto de la noche paso muy calmadamente, fue muy eficaz pero nadie se dispuso a decirle algo con respecto a su humor puesto que parecía que si le decían algo fulminaría con la mirada a quien le preguntara a excepción de la doctora.

El cansancio para los pobres internos fue demasiado fuerte, pero a cambio la mayoría paso con buenas calificaciones durante la noche, al terminar el turno la doctora les informo que podrían regresar a sus casas y se verían en la semana. Joe no espero al resto de sus compañeros de un modo muy educado se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa sus padres estaban desayunando, ambos en la cocina:

\- ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto su madre al momento que atravesó la puerta de ese soleado domingo.

\- ¡Buenos días Mamá, Papá!- contesto con desanimo

\- Me alegra, mi hijo de interno y acorde al plan de estudios me siento tan orgulloso de ti.- Contesto su padre.

\- Mi próximo médico, mi niño pequeño es todo un hombre de bien- reacciono muy emocionada su madre mientras ponía los recipientes para su hijo pudiera desayunar.

\- Joe, va a ser quien continúe con la dinastía Kido de médicos, de los buenos médicos- Dijo con un gran orgullo su padre- No saldrá como sus hermanos mayores Shin que se hizo médico pero que se translado a las partes más hospedas de Japón porque no quería ser médico como su padre, Shuu que empezó medicina y terminó por cambiarse a informática por los llamados "digimon" que saco de su cabeza y ese profesor que se los metió más en su mente. Todo esos son puros inventos, tales criaturas no existen.-

\- Cariño no deberías hablar así de Shuu ya vez los acontecimientos que ocurrieron durante el año 2002 y el 2005, todos los vimos y a esos valientes niños que se enfrentaron a otros moustros.

\- Sí, cariño pero eso no tiene esa explicación. Éste es el mundo real, lo ocurrido en el 2002 toda la gente lo vio pero bien pudo ser un fenómeno natural muy extraño y lo ocurrido en el 2005 debieron ser terroristas, ya sabes cómo está la situación mundial en Europa Oriental.-

\- No estoy tan segura, ya vez lo que te dice Shuu y Shin lo apoya-

\- No digas más- contesto el señor- Gracias a ellos cuando Joe era niño le metieron ideas a la cabeza ¿No recuerdas lo que decía? Algo acerca de los digimons y que su "peluche" era un digimon. Solo era efecto de la gran imaginación de un niño y más tarde acentuado por sus hermanos mayores que ya no eran unos niños.-

\- Cariño- Reacciono la señora pero ya no dijo nada.

\- Joe no es así, ya creció maduro y no lo veo decir ese tipo de estupideces.-

Joe se sentía muy hipócrita al escuchar la conversación de sus padres, durante 6 años Shuu le había intentado convencer de la existencia de los digimons, además de que esto había tenido como consecuencia que él hace 3 años ante sus padres hubiera aceptado que todo era origen de su imaginación. Cuando dijo esto su hermano se había enojado demasiado con él y se despidió de su casa para entonces irse a vivir a su propio apartamento.

\- No te preocupes, padre yo seguiré con la tradición familiar.- contesto Joe

\- Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, la dinastía Kido no desaparecerá-

\- Jamás, verás que seré el mejor de mi generación y pronto estaré trabajando contigo y hare una especialidad-

\- Eso es lo que quería oír, tu abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de ti-

Mientras su padre se ponía de un excelente humor, Joe se sentía cada vez más hipócrita, llego un momento que no aguanto y pidió retirarse a su cuarto pues no aguantaba tanto la presión que se venía encima con los comentarios de sus padres.

Lo que menos quería hacer era decepcionar a su padre, pues él lo vio como reaccionaba frente a Shin y Shuu por la toma de sus decisiones, sin tomar en cuenta que tenía una mala relación ya con Shuu por no haber defendido a los digimos y ahora no contaba con sus amigos, menos con la mujer que tanto amaba. Pero lo que más le dolía era su gran compañero: Gomamon.

Recordando a éste último se durmió en su cama el resto de la tarde del domingo y si fuera posible lo hubiese hecho toda la semana. Solo lo despertó el sonido de la televisión en la sala acerca de un acontecimiento muy "extraño" una pelea según los testigos de dos grandes moustros.

\- No se controlar, el control remoto de la televisión y se subió demasiado el volumen- Dijo el papá de Joe.

Pero esté mismo sonido había despertado a Joe, un poco tímido salió de su habitación y vio un poco lo referente a esa lucha. Había ocurrido en una parque en Odaiba muy cerca de donde se encontraba la oficina de Izzy. Se podía notar que era un Greymoon con un Hyougamon. ¿Sería el Hyougamon que se encontró al inicio de sus aventuras? Definitivamente el Greymoon era de Tai. Lamentaba decir esto pero tenía razón Izzy con respecto a la delgada línea entre el mundo digital y el mundo real. Peor era si Hikari y Ken tenían razón con respecto a otras dimensiones que solamente ellos llegaron a sentir con mucho dolor, pero que T.K y Yolei habían logrado ver también.

¡Quizá sea buena idea hablarlo con el señor Genai! Claro pero el único que sabe sobre él era Izzy, encontrar pelear quien los dirigía era Tai. No servía de nada arrepentirse era momento de seguir adelante, no era el mismo el que había comentado que ¿quería una vida normal? Al final hasta se había deshecho de su digivice no tenía sentido empezara a preocuparse ahora. Simplemente escucho un poco lo que su padre se enfadaba al oír lo de los "moustros".

\- Ya no saben que inventar, el primer ministro debería de hacer algo con estos ataques terroristas. Un día pueden varios perder la vida en cada uno de esos atentados- Comento desde su sillón el papá de Joe.

Joe no dijo nada, simplemente se pasó por la cocina para tomar algo para comer (tenemos que recordar que viven en un departamento en Odaiba) solo tomo algo para cenar y se despidió de sus padres para intentar dormir nuevamente. Se durmió inmediatamente pero algo en su pecho no lo dejaba estar tranquilo.

Durante la semana, en clases, mientras tomaba el transporte colectivo, mientras comía o asistía al hospital, incluso en la biblioteca se dio cuenta de varios percances en su país y en otras partes del mundo: Sur América, Oceanía y África.

Sobre todo muchos digimons en el norte de África estaban apareciendo, las naciones unidas no sabían a quién echar la culpa, la economía, los edificios que estaban cayendo en varias partes. Las personas afectadas ya de por si, al resto y obviamente todo habían empezado en Japón, como profecía de lo dicho por Izzy de esa manera estaban reaccionando. No le habían hablado ninguno de los chicos, ni un mensaje, ni un correo, tampoco lo habían buscado en su casa o en su Universidad. Lo habían "Dejado ser". Sin embargo en su interior se sentía devastado tan triste que solo pensaba en Gomamon en esos momentos ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará luchando con los demás a pesar de no estar él? Ahora no podía hacer nada, al igual que el resto de la población se veía afectado por las vías del metro ya que las peleas atrasaban el transporte, llegaron más pacientes por parte de derrumbes y ninguno en peligro. Por otro lado la política se encontraba en un punto muy difícil peleando entre las naciones que hacer, bombardeando a parte de Irán e Irak. Puesto que Estados Unidos juraba que gran parte de estos enfrentamientos era por parte de los "suicidas" musulmanes.

Todo estaba conectado, en una ocasión Joe decidió llamar a Tai pero a pesar de que entraba la llamada no le contestaba. En otra ocasión que intento llamarle le fue peor porque se dio cuenta que le había colgado. No se atrevió a llamarle a Matt o Izzy, menos a Mimí. En una ocasión se vio muy tentado a llamarle a Sora pero no lo hizo, aún recordaba cómo le había contestado y no sentía seguro de hacerlo.

Un día de hecho a una semana de reunirse con los chicos intento entrar al digimundo por parte de su computadora, pero no tuvo ningún éxito por si eso fuera poco casi echaba a perder la computadora de escritorio de su casa, entre que mentía comandos y escritos. Pero solo consiguió que le apareciera un código que no entendía del otro lado de la pantalla, era difícil sin el digivice y sin ser un cerebrito en las computadoras. Él no era un erudito en las computadoras ¿Cuánto le costaría poder entrar así al digimundo? Y si iba con algún compañero de la escuela media superior le diría que estaba loco. No había solución tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, de ser tan EGOISTA. Pasaban las semanas y a dos semanas de verlos vio asentamientos en Norte América y partes de Europa, esto iba empeorando y ya no solo era eso los digimons habían aparecido en kyoto que fueron enfrentados por "nuevos chicos elegidos" así como en sus propios compañeros. Con el paso de estas semanas no podía estar bien, se quejaba de su gran responsabilidad como chico elegido pero ahora no podía sacar de la cabeza el hecho de que les estuviese pasando algo a sus amigos más aún que haría gomamon si no puede digievolucionar, con el tiempo esto lo carcomía cada vez más pero la respuesta al celular de Tai fue la misma en dos ocasiones le hablo por otro teléfono pero al escuchar la voz de Joe, Tai colgaba la llamada inmediatamente.

Unas tres semanas después de su reunión Joe se encontraba en su habitación estudiando pero sin tener resultado alguno, en vez de concentrarse en sus estudios estaba más disperso que nunca. Estaba seguro que ahora si suspendería la materia del profesor Fujimori, era una tarde de jueves. No podía concentrarse en la biblioteca por eso había decidido ir mejor a estudiar en su casa pero el resultado había sido nulo absolutamente. Tal pareciera que el mismo resultado estaba por ocurrir nuevamente en su casa sin ningún éxito.

\- No puedo seguir así- se desesperó Joe para sus adentros- No soy útil para nada, nada me sale bien, pero no puedo dejar de pensar si algo le pasara a Gomamon o porque estos sucesos están ocurriendo cada tres años, Sora tiene razón me he comportado como un completo imbécil.- Miro para su escritorio en un cajón donde dejaba su digivice, pero obviamente no había nada adentro. Después de mover un poco los papeles que estaban en el cajón salió un marco con una foto…. Sí era esa foto que se tomaron la primera vez que se salvó el digimundo. El niño que aparecía ahí de short color arena, chaleco y lentes no era el mismo que ya se sentaba ahí viendo ese reflejo ¿Había logrado lo que siempre había querido? ¿Realmente era feliz? No podía contestar a ello, lo que pasaba es que estaba más abrumado que nunca…. Desanimado se paró a la sala a ver una película o algo, necesitaba algo que lo distraerá de los pensamientos negativos tan fuertes que se acumulaban en su cabeza, con desdén arrastró sus pies a la sala para prender el televisor. Cuando se acomodó en el sofá y prendió el televisor se dio cuenta de algo… ni los programas lo podían sacar de la feroz preocupación que tenía, lo que era peor es que si seguía así entraría en una fuerte depresión.

\- Interrumpimos un momento nuestra programación para informar que un moustro a aparecido delante del Instituto de Gastronomía, ha destruido casi todo el edificio un compañero reportero se encuentra cerca de los hechos-

\- Hola, si al parecer apareció un moustro cerca de donde estábamos haciendo un proyecto de cocina tradicional japonesa por parte de los alumnos o ¡no!-

\- Que ha pasado, señores hemos perdido el contacto con nuestro compañero pero esperamos recuperarlo en unos instantes, mientras tanto las fuerzas especiales están en el lugar de los hechos para ayudar a las personas afectadas y serán cerradas las calles a una manzana a la redonda, les pedimos paciencia por parte del transporte, seguiremos informando.-

\- ¡oh no!- exclamo Joe- Ahí se encontraba Mimí. A pesar de que se perdió la comunicación alcanzo a ver por medio de la televisión a un grupo de estudiantes de gastronomía asustados y una de las estudiantes ayudando al resto, esa belleza no sería irreconocible. Se trataba de Mimí.

Apago el televisor y se dirigió desesperadamente a su celular para llamar nuevamente a Tai, pero no obtuvo respuesta. No importaba llamaría a todos quienes tuviera su celular sin importar nada, Mimí se encontraba en peligro además no vio el digimon que se encontraba en ese lugar pero minímo se trataba de un campeón sería muy mala suerte si se tratara de uno en nivel perfeccionado y no sabía si se trataba de un virus, de alguien que los controlaba o una enfermedad. Llamo a Sora, Matt, T.K pero obtuvo el mismo resultado de que nadie lo atendiera, esto era realmente muy desesperante ¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería aceptarlo pero era momento de localizar a Izzy para ver si él podía controlar algo o mínimo comunicarse con Palmon, afortunadamente Izzy si le contesto el teléfono móvil:

\- Joe- se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina

\- Izzy ¡Gracias al cielo!- suspiro aliviado un poco- Acabo de ver las noticias y apareció un digimon en la escuela de Mimí y está deshaciendo todo el edificio.

\- Lo sé Joe, en éste momento me encuentro corriendo para allá junto con Kabuterimon me subiré en el para llegar lo más pronto posible, quien se encuentra cerca de ella y en este momento le está ayudando es Cody y Armadillomon.-

\- Y ¿Palmon no se encuentra con ella? –

\- Diseñe un programa para que cada vez que los necesitáramos se sincronizaran nuestros compañeros con nosotros pero para eso necesitan el digivice y una computadora cerca-

\- ¡No puede ser!- exclamo Joe seguramente donde se encontraba Mimí no había siquiera una computadora cercana.

\- El más cercano a su ubicación era Cody y podía acceder a una computadora por lo que no le fue difícil poder trasladar Armallidomon, su escuela media superior se encuentra muy cerca de la escuela de Mimí-

\- ¡Pero ella sin Palmon es muy vulnerable!

\- Tranquilízate Joe, Mimí es muy fuerte aún más de lo que recuerdas y lo sabes así que contrólate… en dado caso que no pueda acceder a una yo llevo la mía como siempre, me tengo que despedir o se hará más tarde- Dicho esto el joven colgó.

\- Al menos.- pensó- No está sola.- A pesar de pensar ello no podía quedarse con las manos cruzadas, el no hacer nada jamás había sido opción para Joe en más de una ocasión hubiese querido hacerlo pero no era una persona que fuera irresponsable y menos que dejara a sus amigos en problemas. El dolor en su pecho se hacía más fuerte, no podía respirar estaba desesperado no contaba siquiera con su digivice para llamar a Gomamon e ir a defender a la chica de sus sueños.

\- ¡No pienso volver a dejarlos solos nunca más!- exclamo el joven un poco desesperado, pero con toda la sinceridad en su corazón.

En ese instante su computadora se deslumbro sin que estuviera prendida, el mismo brillo que había pasado en la oficina de Izzy estaba reaccionando en su cuarto desde su computadora portátil.

Esto le dio un aire esperanzador y lleno de valor, siempre que las cosas se ponían difíciles este aire era el que hacia reaccionar con respecto a sus emblemas que solo eran (según el señor Genai) solo un conector con lo que tenían en sus corazones. Cuando callo el destello de la luz Joe se vio esperanzado a que apareciera su compañero Gomamon.

Y apareció un digimon, si pero no se trataba de Gomamon:

\- ¡No puede ser!- pensó Joe ya que había traído a un digimon sin la necesidad de su digivice.

\- ¡¿Joe?! – dijo un digimon con su voz, pero su voz sonaba demasiado extrañada ante la situación que le acontecía en ese momento.

\- Eres…-


	6. Deathmon (Negro)

Tuve que subirlo nuevamente por que vi un error fatal que no podía evadirlo... nuevamente este capitulo se sube. Muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic

-Eres….- Se sorprendió Joe al ver al digimon.

-¿Por qué llegué aquí?- se sorprendió el digimon – Debería de estar en otro lado, no en tu habitación Joe.

\- ¡PALMON! ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? Deberías encontrarte con Mimí que está en un verdadero apuro- El chico se encontraba muy sorprendido en general, jamás había llegado otro digimon en lugar de Gomamon y ¿Por qué tenía que ser Palmon?

\- Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, Joe- Exclamo Palmon muy entristecida- Mimí me llamo y termine en tu habitación, ¿Esto jamás había pasado? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ella se encontraba sola-

Muy sorprendido Joe tomo al digimon pero al mismo tiempo, la calmo puesto que no era momento de ponerse a llorar o preocuparse lo que se tenía que hacer era actuar ir a donde se encontraba Mimí. ¿Dónde estaba la escuela de gastronomía?, se encontraba a 15 minutos en taxi en otra localidad desde su casa.

Sin decir nada y procesando lo anterior muy rápidamente tomo al digimon lo cargo y tomo su mochila en la que llevaba algunas vendas, cosas de primeros auxilios y así con playera, zapatos y tomando tenis para salir de la casa se dispuso a salir.

-¿Qué haces Joe?-

\- Vamos a ir donde está Mimí, sin ti estará en peligro- Reacciono a contestar el chico ajetreado.

\- Creía que ya no querías vernos, todos se enojaron mucho con lo que comentaste- Susurro Palmon sorprendida en donde había aparecido.

\- Lo sé, fui muy egoísta y un completo idiota.- Dijo ya terminando de tomar todo en su mochila- Pero eso significa que si ella te llamo con su digivice y yo esperaba a Gomamon aún sin el mío se cruzaron y terminaron cada uno con el compañero equivocado.

\- Lo más seguro ¡Oh no!- exclamo Palmon- Gomamon no podrá digievolucionar y solo se quedara en la fase de novato, no podrá defender a Mimí por mucho tiempo y no sabemos si alguien ya llego ayudarla.-

\- No te preocupes por eso- Dijo Joe ya listo- Esta Cody ahí y es un caballero la defenderá, además seguramente Izzy está llegando con ella en este momento.-

-ok- reacciono Palmon

\- Tenemos que correr de aquí Palmon hay que llegar por Mimí y Gomamon- Dijo Joe en ese momento cargo al digimon.

Al salir de su habitación su madre se sorprendió, ni si quiera se despidió al llegar a la puerta de su casa se puso los tenis que había cargado y salió corriendo. Ni si quiera presto atención a su madre y más tarde al estar bajando las escaleras del edificio no se fijó corrió, encontró a una vecina subiendo las escaleras y se hizo a un lado no sin antes pedir disculpas.

Pero en ningún momento se paró, siguió corriendo al salir de su edificio casi se tropieza con un tapete de la entrada pero recupero el equilibrio, quizá se dio un raspón pero no le importó siguió corriendo a lo más que daban sus piernas. En un momento pensó tomar el tren pero esté seguramente estaría parado, en el transito estaba de igual forma detenido, no había otra solución tenía que irse corriendo a lo que más pudiese, el peso de la maleta y de Palmon también lo atrasaban un poco además no era un muchacho atlético como Tai que lograba hacer mucho ejercicio el apenas y se podía tomar como en el promedio pero se obligó a su cuerpo a reaccionar. Nunca en su vida tenía tanto miedo pero quien realmente le preocupaba era Gomamon, el daría su vida a cambio de proteger a sus amigos y sin él ahí no podía digivolucionar, perder a su compañero digimon hacía que su corazón latiese muy rápido indiferentemente de que también al correr se estaba agitando.

Llevaba un rato corriendo, esquivando a las personas y de repente alguien lo llamo:

\- ¡Kido! – era un compañero de medicina que caminaba en sentido contrario.

Joe no le hizo mayor caso, solo volteo un segundo a verlo, el chico un poco molesto por esta acción comentó: - ¿No crees que eres ya mayor para estar jugando con peluches?- Seguramente era su forma de hacerse el gracioso pero no funciono, él simplemente siguió corriendo el tiempo parecía que caminaba muy rápido y sus piernas que eran muy lentas.

Unas cuadras más conforme se acercaba personas corrían del lugar donde se encontraban los digimons, se detuvo un momento para respirar entonces lo vio.

Vio al Digimon que estaba en el mundo real destruyendo el Instituto de Gastronomía, lo bueno es que no se encontraban en el centro aun así era zona urbana.

\- Es un Ghoulmon (negro) – Exclamo Palmon- ¿Qué hace aquí se supone que es guardián del digimundo?

\- Esto es muy malo- exclamo Joe. El digimon no era grande de hecho era de un tamaño mediano, pero era un nivel perfeccionado y guardián del digimundo.

\- ¡No hay que perder tiempo!- exclamo Joe y siguió corriendo, algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo en las dimensiones, es como lo describía Izzy.

Cuando llego a una cuadra un grupo de policías ayudaban a las personas a salir de la zona de riesgo y aun así estaban pensando en hacer más grande la zona de peligro, personas saliendo de sus casas, negocios o hasta de las oficinas corrían. Algunas ambulancias se encontraban dando primeros auxilios a las personas sobre todo a muchachos que traían cofia. Esos eran los chicos que estudiaban en la institución. Joe se abrió camino pero un policía le cerró el paso:

\- ¿A dónde vas joven?, es muy peligroso estamos evacuando a todos- Lo detuvo el policía.

\- Señor tengo que pasar, es de vida o muerte-

\- Un chico que quiere llamar la atención, eso no sería bueno ahí hay una batalla de tres moustros. No te permitiré pasar.-

\- No tengo tiempo para esto- exclamo Joe e intento zafarse del hombre quien lo agarró con mayor fuerza.

\- Ya déjenos pasar- Dijo Palmon y aventó su hiedra venenosa para sostenerse de un edificio del otro extremo, en ese momento el policía se espantó al pensar que lo que cargaba el muchacho era un peluche, se hizo para atrás tropezó y cayó al suelo.

\- Disculpe, lo nuestro también es de vida o muerte- Exclamo Joe cuando Palmon ya se encontraba del otro lado, haciendo un saludo al joven para que se apresurará.

\- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió el policía y no reacciono, esto lo aprovecho Joe para pasar corriendo.

\- Me adelantaré – le grito Palmon.

\- Sí- contesto Joe.

Solo vio como desaparecía Palmon detrás de un edificio que ya se encontraba dañado, sin vidrios y cayendo parte de la estructura, al lado estaba el Instituto de Gastronomía. Entonces vio a Ankylomon peleando de un extremo con mucha fuerza, debajo de lo que sería parte del instituto se encontraba hecho trizas de ese lado estaba Cody parado sin moverse a pesar de ser una posición muy cercana a los digimons y peligrosa.

Del otro lado atacando Ghoulmon (negro) se encontraba MegaKabuterimon un poco más retirado Izzy del lugar pero teniendo un mayor fuerza concentrada de ese lado ya que el nivel de Mega Kabuterimon es ultra, sin embargo su rival estaba en el nivel perfeccionado por lo tanto eran esfuerzos un poco nulos a pesar de que eran dos digimos contra uno. ¿Dos no serían ahora cuatro? ¿Por qué Cody se encontraba en un lugar tan peligroso y donde estaba Mimí?

Entonces lo vio Cody protegía a alguien que estaba atrapado en una vara de construcción, su pierna estaba atrapada y esa persona era ¡Mimí! Palmon ya se encontraba a su lado y empezaba a llorar pero Mimí no estaba triste e intentaba convencer a Cody que fuera a un lugar más seguro:

\- ¡No pienso dejarte aquí sola!- Respondía algo molesto Cody y por tanto Ankylomon peleaba de ese lado para que no callera mayores estructuras en el lado donde se encontraban los jóvenes.

\- ¡Flecha de la muerte!- Apuntaba Ghoulmon (negro) mientras atacaba a Megakabuterimon. El digimon afectado caía de espaldas al otro edificio afectándolo pero no tirándolo, mientras tanto Izzy se quitaba y ponía cerca de su compañero:

\- ¡Aguanta Megakabuterimon! Solo tenemos que regresarlo al digimundo, está confundido-

\- Lo haré Izzy- Contesto Megakabuterimon que apenas podía ponerse en pie.

\- ¡Tú turno Ankylomon! – Reaccionaba Cody

\- ¡Martillo de Cola!- Reacciono Ankylamon mientras atacaba.

En ese instante Joe corrió a donde se encontraba Mimí y Cody, pero por la lucha de los dos digimons casí se cae. En un instante tropezó y se pegó fuerte en la rodilla entonces Ankylomon evitado por su ataque casi lo aplasta si no fuera porque reacciono. Llego al lado de Mimí.

\- Superior Joe, ¡Estas aquí!- Exclamo débil Mimí

\- No me voy a retirar jamás de mis amigos y menos de una mujer tan especial como tú- Dijo Joe sin decir nada más, en ese momento empezó a sacar lo que traía en su mochila a ver como se podía sacar a Mimí de la estructura sin que está los aplastara.

\- Cody ¿Cuánto lleva aquí? – pregunto Joe.

\- A penas unos minutos, saco a una de sus compañeras y entonces al momento de escapar se cayó la estructura-

\- No te preocupes la sacaremos de aquí solo es el tobillo, lo malo es lo que puede durar la estructura en caerse-

\- Siempre te preocupas de más – Sonrió la joven.

\- No me preocupo de más, solo lo suficiente- contesto el joven.

\- ¿Entonces nos vamos a quedar parados aquí viendo? – Dijo una voz atrás de él. Joe volteo y vio sí a ¡Gomamon! Estaba algo débil se notaba que se había esforzado mucho a pesar de estar en el nivel de novato.

\- Gomamon- Reacciono Joe y casi llora al verlo.

En ese momento Akylomon retrocedió por un golpe de su adversario haciendo la estructura más débil.

\- ¡Cuerno Mortal!- Aventó un ataque Megakabuterimon

\- Estoy aquí- dijo en ese momento Palmon que llegaba con una barreta, con la fuerza de los dos chicos y el digimon pudieron sacar a la chica.

En ese instante Palmon evoluciono a Togemon y ya habiendo sacado a Mimí empezó a pelear también para dar tiempo de que Cody y Joe cargaran a Mimí por los brazos y sacarla de ese lugar. Atrás de ellos se encontraba Gomamon quien hiba un poco lento, saliendo de la zona de peligro.

Saliendo de la zona de peligro Joe coloco a Mimí en una zona abierta poniendo su mochila como almohada para la joven:

\- ¡Supuse que vendrías siempre! No es cierto que no saldría con un chico tan extraño como tú- Dijo la chica mientras el joven la colocaba ahí. Entonces Mimí se desmayó por un instante, en ese momento Togemon evoluciono a Lilimon.

\- ¿Va a estar bien verdad? – Pregunto Cody en ese momento.

\- Lo estará, solo está cansada- dijo Joe- Aún así tengo que revisar su tobillo pero no es nada grave.

En ese instante Megakabuterimon seguía peleando pero ya se encontraba muy debilitado y Ankylomon se encontraba aun protegiendo a los chicos pero ya no estaba solo ahora Lilimon se había juntado a la pelea:

\- ¡Cañon de Flor! – Grito Lilimón mientras atacaba para ayudar a Megakabuterimon.

\- ¡Explosión de Ojos!- Reacciono Ghoulmon (Negro) aventando a Lilimon con su rayo lasér lastimándola muy fuertemente.

\- Tenemos que ir nosotros.- Se expresó Gomamon

\- Sin el digivice no puedo hacerlo- dijo algo frustado Joe- Lamento lo que dije de ti Gomamon, eres la mejor aventura de mi vida. En ese momento Gomamon saco algo de su garra era el digivice de Joe.

\- Lo agarre cuando te fuiste, estaba muy molesto contigo pero decidí guardarlo- Le comento Gomamon

\- Eres ¡Mi mejor amigo Gomamon! Jamás volveré a darte la espalda sin ninguna razón y menos cuando más me necesitas- Al decir esto tomo el digivice y abrazo a su digimon

\- ¿Estás preparado?- dijo Joe aun en cuclillas.

\- ¡Yo nací listo!- Contesto el digimon.

\- ¡Vamos a pelear!- Exclamo Joe y en ese momento Gomamon evoluciono a Ikakumon, no duro mucho en esa forma cuando también evoluciono a Zudomon.

\- ¡Martillo Vulcán!- Expreso Zudomon mientras atacaba.

Ya entre tres digimons en nivel ultra parecía más fácil pero en ese instante Megakabuterimon perdió sus fuerzas y se convirtió en Motimon, su esfuerzo había sido arduo, al momento de caer Izzy lo agarro que aún estaba del otro extremo de la calle.

\- Izzy, perdón- dijo Motimon

\- Lo hiciste bien Motimon- Contesto Izzy abrazando a su compañero.- ¡Joe, Cody!- Grito Izzy- Tienen que llevar a Ghoulmon (negro) al digimundo, solo está sacado de onda. Yo traigo una computadora para regresarlo, como es un guardián por eso es muy fuerte el intenta proteger la dimensiones del digimundo por eso vio a los seres humanos como intrusos y empezó a atacarlos.-

\- ¿Cómo podemos regresarlo?- Contesto Cody – No creo que podamos aguantar mucho tiempo- Decía muy angustiado.

\- A través de tu D3 ¡Cody!-

\- Está bien- contestaron al uníoslo Cody y Joe.

\- Voy para allá- Reacciono Izzy. Con la mala suerte que en su portafolio traía su computadora portátil y en los brazos traía a Motimon, pero en el momento de transladarse para estar con el resto de los chicos el ataque de Zudomon hizo retemblar la tierra por lo que Izzy perdió el equilibrio y tropezó, en ese momento no pasó nada grave pero entonces Ghoulmon (negro) ataco a Izzy puesto que aún no reaccionaban ni Lilimon, ni Ankylamon.

\- ¡Flechas de la muerte! – Aventó Ghoulmon por los ojos de sus dos manos al joven quien se encontraba sin ninguna protección en modo de instinto protegió a Motimon quien seguía débil.

\- ¡Izzy!- Grito Joe-

\- ¡NO!- Gritaron Joe y Cody.

En ese instante sintió mucho miedo Joe, él quería a su amigo no era el más unido a él de hecho ese era Tai pero lo apreciaba al joven a pesar de que ambos estuvieran detrás de la misma joven. No podía perder alguno de sus amigos verdaderos, menos cuando él tenía que "proteger" a los más jóvenes, en ese momento sus sentimientos se juntaron con aquel Joe de doce años valiente, torpe pero sincero, confuso e inocente pero a la vez terco.

Una luz aparto a Zudomon en ese instante, en esos microsegundos en Vikemon:

\- ¡Chorro de Hielo!- Expreso Vikemon, en consecuencia se evitó el ataque de Ghoulmon (negro), congelando las flechas antes de llegar a su objetivo esto fue suficiente para que no se concretara. Al ver esta reacción Izzy se paró, lo increíble de esto es que el pecho de Joe se encontraba brillando en ese momento.

Estaba muy asombrado Cody al ver esa reacción pero no dijo nada en su lugar apoyo con un ataque por parte de Ankylomon:

\- ¡Martillo de Cola!- Exclamo Ankylomon y ataco de modo un poco sorpresivo a su rival por su parte Lilimon también se había recuperado en ese momento:

\- ¡Cañon de Flor!- volvió a decir Lilimon atacando.

\- ¡Izzy!- Grito Joe- Corre hay que meter a Ghoulmon (negro) para regresarlo al digimundo.- Por primera vez en todo el encuentro Vikemon había logrado aturdir a su rival dejándolo un poco indefenso, suficiente para poder moverlo a su voluntad y enviarlo sin ninguna mayor complicación.

\- Si- reacciono Izzy en ese instante. Corrió en dirección a sus camaradas sin ningún tipo de complicación y a unos pasos de ellos aventó su portafolios, Cody lo alcanzó y atrapo abrío el portafolios y encendió la computadora, en ese instante enseño su D3:

\- ¡Puerta al digimundo ábrete!- Exclamo Cody sosteniendo el D3 en ese instante la luz alumbro desdé la computadora, pero Ghoulmon (negro) se negaba a perder con un ataque así que envió su fuerza aun mayor por lo que no pudieron encerrarlo:

\- ¡Explosión de ojos!- reacciono Ghoulmon(negro) y aventó su rayo láser a Vikemon esté apenas pudo soportar dicha fuerza y contrataco:

\- ¡Hacha Vikinga!- Reacciono Vikemon otra vez afectando a su contricante, pero este movimiento lo hacía para que Ghoulmon (negro) estuviese lo más frente posible de la computadora abierta sostenida ahora por Joe (Su resplandor del pecho solo ocurrió mientras Zudomon evolucionaba a Vikemon). Mientras tanto Cody mantenía su D3 frente a la computadora para mantener la puerta del digimundo abierto. El portafolio de Izzy se mantenía en el suelo al lado de los chicos y del otro lado un poco alejados de ellos pero más seguro dentro de la batalla aún se encontraba descansando Mimí. Izzy ya estaba cerca de donde se encontraba Mimí y seguía corriendo para ayudar a sus compañeros, pero una dirección mal direccionada por Ghoulmon (negro) por parte de Vikemon casi ataca nuevamente a Izzy y Motimon. Ankylamon se encontraba del lado de Joe y Cody para protegerlos no llegaba, la más cercana era Lilimon que intentó interponerse. El ataque era ¡Chorro de Hielo! Que había sido soltado inmediatamente después del ataque de ¡Hacha Vikinga! Al interponerse Lilimon fue fuertemente afectada. Pero aún asi no pudo esquivar todo el poder que en él representaba, Izzy aún así se encontró corriendo pero el impacto ya era muy cercano, por lo que se quedó pasmado una centésima de segundo aun cargando a Motimon.

En todo este tiempo Mimí seguía inconsciente pero el ruido o quizá el ataque directo a Lilimon la hizo reaccionar, su tobillo estaba mal no podría levantarse si quiera porque tenía doblado el tobillo. Pero con un esfuerzo sobre natural se paró como sí se encontrara en perfecto estado en unos segundos y estando a diez pasos de Izzy corrió hacía él. Y lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo, esto ocurrió en muy poco tiempo cuando Izzy reacciono se encontraba tirado en el suelo aun sosteniendo ya a un Motimon más fuerte y consiente. Pero su reacción fue de pararse lo más rápido posible y voltear a ver como nuevamente se desmayaba Mimí, justo en el momento del impacto Mimí brillo. Por lo que el ataque no le surtió efecto en el momento del impacto mientras tanto se elevaba por el mismo nivel del brillo de su pecho de la joven. Cayó su cofia al suelo y entonces Lilimon evoluciono a Rosemon.

-¡Tentación Prohibida!- Exclamo Rosemon que siendo Lilimon había estado débil ahora se encontraba hermosa y reformada. Su ataque se dirigió a Ghoulmon (negro). En ese momento Cody tenía ya abierta la puerta al digimundo y fue el último empujón que necesitaba Vikemon para lanzar a Ghoulmon (negro) al digimundo ( Vikemon lo había atacado nuevamente al mismo tiempo que Rosemon con "Hacha Vikinga" dirigiendo hacia la computadora que mantenía cargada Joe)

En un segundo o menos Ghoulmon (negro) fue enviado al digimundo, mientras mantenía Joe el equilibrio mientras entraba el digimon por el portal.

Mimí dejo de brillar en ese instante y cayó al suelo, pero Izzy corrió dejando a un lado a Motimon que ya había reaccionado, el cual caminaba a su lado pero al ser más lento Izzy lo dejo atrás llegó justo a tiempo para cargar a Mimí que en su resplandor iba bajando.

\- Mimí- exclamo Izzy y al momento en que cayó en sus brazos la abrazó sosteniendo sus piernas en sus brazos y acercándola a él.

\- Izzy- reacciono la joven- Que bueno que estas bien no me imagino si algo te hubiese pasado- El tono de su voz era muy débil.

\- No me ha pasado nada gracias a tu valor- contesto Izzy, mientras la veía con una cara llena de ternura.

Joe era testigo de este momento, porque aunque ya se encontraba cerrando la computadora podría observarlos, quienes se encontraban a unos cien pasó de él, de igual modo Cody. Pero Cody se centró más en los digimons que volvían a su forma de bebé.

\- ¡Cody!.- dijo el ahora su compañero un Upamon

\- ¡Upamon!- reacciono el joven- Lo has hecho muy bien- Al decir esto abrazó a su digimon.

En ese instante también cayeron Tanemon y Bukamon respectivamente, mientras que el Instituto de Gastronomía se encontraba muy afectado con grandes destrucciones en sus instalaciones y sin contar la calle de asfalto que estaba hecha añicos, el edificio de al lado apenas y se sostenía por milagro, si bien la parte alta no estaba destruida en las plantas bajas se encontraba todo hecho un desastre y apenas sosteniéndose.

Mientras esto pasaba Joe veía desde su ángulo como se veían Izzy y Mimí.

\- ¡Joe!- Exclamo Bukamon mientras llegaba al lado de su compañero – Reaccionaste como todo un héroe.- Pero no dio ni una respuesta de Joe, por lo que Bukamon observo a donde veía Joe en ese instante.

En ese momento Izzy y Mimí se besaban tiernamente en ¡Los labios! no duro mucho el beso por que fue interrumpido por un ruido que venía del cielo. El cual era Birdramon y en sus patas traía a Sora, Yolei y T.K. Cada uno con sus respectivos compañeros Patamon y Hawkmon. En ese instante fue bajando Birdramon haciendo que los chicos saltaran para bajar a ver a sus compañeros:

\- ¿Están bien? – Dijo Sora saltando- Nos tardamos por que no encontrábamos una computadora y nos enteramos por las noticias.- Mientras decía esto observaba a los chicos y digimons.

\- Todo está bajo control- Contesto Cody- Pero el que en verdad se comportó como un héroe fue Joe- Dicho esto señalo a Joe, mientras los tres chicos se ponían frente al joven. Joe se encontraba de espaldas de ellos solo observando sin decir palabra a Izzy y Mimí.

\- Joe- le tomo el hombro Sora, pero no dijo nada cuando vio que Izzy caminaba cargando a Mimí y de un lado a Motimon muy entusiasmado. Con Cody se encontraba también Tanemon muy sonriente esperando a Mimí.

\- ¡Vaya!- solo expreso eso Joe. Volteo vio a su amiga con un rostro indescifrable

\- Joe – Lo vio con ternura Sora, mientras tanto Cody, T.K y Yolei hablaban de lo ocurrido apenas hace unos minutos. Observo unos segundos a Sora sin que está estuviera segura si lo abrazaba o no, entonces todo se nublo para sus ojos.

\- ¡JOE!- exclamo Sora mientras intentaba sostenerlo. De repente Joe ya no sabía de sí mismo. Se desmayó.


	7. Un ser humano eres tú

Hola chicos y chicas les dejo el siguiente capitulo, les pido una disculpa si no subo en los siguientes semanas tan constantemente cada vez la trama se pone más interesante... ja pero bueno les dejo este capitulo espero que los siguientes lo disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlos... muchas gracias. Lunatica Lobegood

Todo estaba nublado, a donde caminara no se encontraba más que pura niebla. Se encontraba corriendo, como si algo lo estuviera molestando…. Pero por más que corria parecía que no llegaba a ninguna parte. Estaba corriendo pero entonces noto algo extraño y era que su cuerpo era mucho más bajo. Tenía unos tenis color blanco con rayas rojas algo grandes, clacetas azules un poco debajo de las rodillas. Y noto al mirase que traía un short color arena, miro sus muñecas y observo que traía unas muñequeras en ambos brazos. Y un chaleco color miel, entonces noto que traìa unos lentes grandes y pesados…. Era imposible el no traia esa vestimenta desde ¡Tenía 12 años! Y por que se sentía tan ajitado, de repente una Mimí de 9 años se acercaba a él entre tanta niebla .

\- Superior Joe- Decía dulcemente la niña- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Mimí- expresaba el niño, entonces la niña se ponía enfrente de él, la pequeña niña hiba vestida con su sombrero rosa, el cabello recogido y su vestido rosa.- ¿Cuántas veces espere a que se encontrará conmigo?- se sonrojaba la pequeña niña.

En ese instante Joe la hubiese abrazado pero entonces del lado derecho encontro a su padre con una hilera de libros del ultimo grado de primaria:

\- Hijo ¿Qué haces?- Decía un poco insóito su padre- Tienes que estudiar para entrar a una buena escuela media, recuerda que eres Kido y tendrás un futuro exitoso.

\- Papá- Exclamaba el niño – Yo quiero pero me cuesta trabajo- Su expresiòn en su cara se ponía un poco triste, pero de repente cambiaba su imagen- ¡Pero yo podre! Mi sueño es el de ser un gran médico.

\- ¡Superior Joe!- Exclamaba la niña del otro lado de su padre, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de la existencia del otro… Joe no sabía que camino tomar si irse con su padre o con la niña…. De repente Gomamon aparecia en medio de ambos:

\- Tus sueños son para que seas feliz Joe- exclamaba Gomamon- Y yo siempre estaré contigo, eres mi mejor amigo.

\- Gomamon, yo quiero ser solamente feliz- Reaccionaba al decirle a su compañero.

\- Joe, no podré esperarte siempre- decía la niña, pero ahora era una adolescente. Su cabello era rosa y tenía minifalda.

\- ¡Hijo! Tienes que apurarte el campo laboral es muy complicado, no te quedes así sin exforzarte- Exclamaba su padre, ahora traía libros y guias de estudio para entrar a la escuela media superior.

Joe comenzaba a desesperarse y cada vez que se queria acercar alguno de los dos, el otro se alejaba y viceversa:

\- Yo los quiero a ambos- Terminaba gritando el joven. Entonces se mareo en ese momento. Cuando se dio cuenta donde se encontraba estaba sentado en una cama.

Era una habitación pequeña y al lado de la cama podía disuadir un vaso de agua junto con unas pastillas en un pequeño banco. ¿Dónde se encontraba? No sabìa por un momento cual era la realidad del sueño, entonces se recosto un poco, sintio que no traía pantalones entonces dirigio su mirada a sus piernas y sus sospechas eran reales, solo se encontraba con su ropa interior en la parte de abajo y sus calcetines. En la parte de arriba contaba con su camisa o eso creía…. Estuvo un poco recostado no había ni un reloj cerca, seguramente el cuarto tenía luz pero no encontraba donde encenderla. De repente oyo que alguien se acercaba al cuarto, lo noto por que la luz del pasillo se encendio.

En ese momento la perilla de la puerta giro y entro alguién, mejor dicho entro un digimon. Joe solo se movio del lado contrario a la puerta pero pudo ver como la sombra de su cuerpo hacía luz se reflejaba del lado donde tenía su vista en su cama. Entonces oyó algo:

\- Espero que Joe se encuentre ya bien- Mientras que se acercaba.

\- Piyomon- Exclamo Joe y se voleto a ver al digimon.

\- ¡oh! Joe ya reacionaste, dejame llamo a Sora- reacciono Piyomon - ¡SORA!

\- No Piyomon no la preocupes- exclamo el joven, pero fue inutil apenas la joven escucho su nombre se dirigio al cuarto y prendio la luz.

\- Piyomon-

\- Sora, ya despertó Joe-

\- Gracias, Piyomon ¿Me puedes traer el arroz que hize y el guisado para darle de comer?

\- Sí , Sora- reaciono Piyomon de modo de orden muy amablemente y feliz.

\- Joe- Volteo a ver Sora, cuando salio de la habitación Piyomon.

\- Sora, muchas gracias- Dijo el joven aun en su cama- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

\- O te desmayaste en mis brazos apenas llegamos ayudarlos hoy en la tarde- exclamo la joven muy tranquila-

\- Eso paso- se recosto un poco más el joven- ¡Oh cierto Mimí estaba herida!- En modo de vertigo el joven se levanto casi de inmediato pero Sora se acerco a él para que se mantuviera en cama.

\- No es bueno que te levantes de esa manera- Lo detuvo con las cobijas que se encontraban arriba de él.- Eres médico y te pones de esa manera, eso esta muy mal Joe- Dijo Sora sonriendo- Ahora quiero que te sientes te traeré lo que cocinamos T.K y yo para todos.

\- ¡Sora! – Dijo Piyomon desde la puerta ya cargando la comida- ¿Dónde te la dejo?

\- Aquí donde esta Joe le daré de comer-

\- Esta bien, aquí te dejo los utencilios Sora-

\- Muchas gracias Piyomon, ya puedes regresar con los demás-

\- Sí Sora, tienes un aire materno muy lindo- Esto provoco que la joven se sonrojara un poco, mientras Piyomon sonreía y se retiraba dejandolos solos.

\- Muy bien superior, es hora de que coma algo y tome agua- se sento a un costado de la cama .

\- Sora, espera- Exclamo un poco el joven- Me quiero disculpar contigo de cómo te hable la otra vez, se que no fue la manera sobre todo por que tu eres muy buena amiga conmigo, solo que he estado muy presionado no he podido cumplir las expectativas que tiene mi papá respecto a mí ni siquiera he podido yo cumplir mis propias expectativas- suspiro- creo que todo me esta saliendo mal.-

\- No te preocupes Joe, no estoy enojada – Miro la joven al chico quien habia dirigido sus mirada a las sabanas- Pero así no pareces el Joe que conozco, vale ya esta.- Al decir eso la joven le puso los lentes para que pudiese mirar mejor. No es que fuera ciego, sabía donde se encontraba pero al ver con sus lentes se dio cuenta que el cuarto se habìa transformado por que en sus alrededores habìa muchas telas, y algunos muebles pero con cajones. Solo enfrente de la cama se encontraba un espejo pequeño.

\- Aquí es donde se queda mi socia a dormir cuando tenemos mucho trabajo- exclamo Sora- Mi cuarto es mucho mayor y si parece habitable, pero ahí dejamos a Mimí por que esta mal del tobillo no sabemos si esta roto o solo tiene un esginse pero la dejamos descansar.

\- ¡Cierto! ¿Ya llamaron a un médico?-

\- No, Mimí dijo que quería que tu la atendieras-

\- Entonces, tenemos que ver antes de que se inflame o se ponga peor-

\- Espera Joe, no la dejamos así le pusimos un poco de hielo dejamos descansar su tobillo y está mejorando al parecer no es nada grave. No te preocupes- Volvio a tomar al joven para que no se parará de la cama, mientras ponía en su espalda dos almohadas para que se acomodara. Al terminar puso la comida enfrente de él- Empieza a comer Joe espero te guste, no es tan bueno como el que hace Mimí pero es algo.

\- Muchas gracias por la comida pero tengo algunas dudas- contesto Joe

\- Mira te contaré en el momento que te desmayaste le pedí a T.K y Cody que te cargaran, te desvaneciste de repente. Subimos todos en Birdramon y en Anquilamon nos dirigimos a mi departamento donde empeze con mi negocio aunque no parece en sí una casa. Al poco tiempo empezamos a cocinar para todos T.K y yo. Nos retiramos lo antes posible que llegara la policía y empezaron a ver los daños causados. Al poco tiempo que terminamos de comer Yolei se retiro a su casa a comunicarse con la organización de hace 3 años, todo por que Izzy no quizó regresar a su casa para ver que ambos estuvieran bien pero tanto Izzy como Cody dijeron que te portaste como todo un héroe. Matt llegó hace una hora pues no podía salir de sus clases, hace rato se fue a dejar a Cody a su casa en su moto. Davis y Ken estan en la casa de los Ichiijouji, ambos estan alerta si algo "aparece" durante la noche por lo cual no vinieron para acá además Ken vive en otra localidad. Tai y Hikari acaban de llegar y se quedaran a dormir en la habitación de trabajo junto con Matt y T.K aunque Matt le ha dicho a T.K que también el lo regresa a casa para que su madre no se preocupe, pero ambos llamaron a sus padres y se quedarán aquí aunque ya somos bastantes y más por que Tai y Hikari quieren quedarse también-

\- Se preocuparon- Termino de decir Joe- O yo también tengo que avisar a mis padres donde me encuentro o irme a casa-

\- Será mejor que los llames por que a esta hora ya es un poco tarde- Exclamo Sora

\- ¿Qué hora es? –

\- Son las …. – no pudo decir la hora por que Piyomon se encontro en la puerta nuevamente.

\- Disculpa Sora-

\- ¿Qué pasa Piyomon?

\- Tai quiere entrar a hablar con Joe-

\- O, dile que solo que termine de comer.-

\- Claro, yo le digo-

\- Tai- Exclamo Joe. Por dentro pensaba si seguía enojado con él pero no quizó preguntarle eso a Sora por lo que lo que salio de su boca fue : -¿Podré ver a Mimí?

\- Claro, apenas termines de comer- Dijo Sora, en ese momento se paro de su lugar y busco los pantalones de Joe así como su chaqueta- Los chicos te quitaron los pantalones para acostarte, además tomamos tu mochila para ver que podría servir para atender a Mimí.

\- No hay problema-

\- Si quieres le digo a Tai que luego hablas con él después de que veas a Mimí-

\- No Sora, sería mejor que hablaramos los dos-

\- Pero… ¿Estas comiendo?-

\- Ya casi termino Sora- Dijo el chico, por lo que la joven se asomo a su plato y se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

\- Esta bien le diré que pase en este momento-

\- Algo más, tienes ¿Mi telefono movil para llamar a mis padres? –

\- Si, ahorita te lo traigo- diciendo esto, Sora salio de la habitación. No paso mucho tiempo cuando un chico entro en la habitación.

\- Joe ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Tai al entrar, traía un pantalón de mezclilla una playera y unos tenis negros.

\- Tai, estoy bien muchas gracias- contesto Joe con una sonrisa en lo que terminaba de comer.

\- Yo tengo que pedirte una disculpa por no contestarte el telefono celular- dijo finalmente Tai un poco avergonzado.

\- Para nada Tai, yo soy el que se porto muy mal en esa ocasión y ustedes no eran los culpables de mis problemas ni Gomamon- dijo Joe dejando los utencilios a un lado

\- Aún así Joe, te portaste como todo un heroé eso dijeron tanto Cody como Izzy y yo solo te hize a un lado-

\- No te preocupes Tai todo esta bien entre nosotros-

\- Sí, pero es que no me gusto como te referiste a Sora ella siempre nos apoya a todos y es como muy maternal, la manera en que le contestaste me pareció muy grosera-

\- Lo sé Tai le acabo de pedir disculpas, aún así me siento muy culpable.-

\- Ella seguramente acepto tus disculpas por que asi es Sora- Lo miro de un modo un poco acusador- Aún asi de no haber llegado a tiempo Mimí no estaría ahorita ni Cody e Izzy te lo agradezco y todo por mi orgullo- Es ese instante el joven se inclino un poco a donde estaba Joe, este ultimo poniendose muy ruborizado- Perdonamé Joe, te juzge muy fuertemente- Al decir esto Joe no lo podía creer como estaba reacionando Tai sobre todo por que era un joven muy orgulloso más si el se equivocaba había visto mil veces como peleaba con Matt o Sora y jamás se había disculpado tan rapidamente.

\- No tienes por que disculparte Tai-

\- Fui muy grosero y desde que eramos niños siempre me apoyaste en las decisiones que tomara como líder- respondio Tai- Pero al igual que a mi, se me olvida que todos somos seres humanos y por lo tanto tenemos inquietudes distintas. Como líder no me preocupe por ti o me acerque en ese momento lo hizo Matt siempre consideré que tus preocupaciones eran mínimas puesto que no son cosas que amí me quiten el sueño- Al decir esto Tai solo miro un poco al vacio- Pero que tienes que seguir con esa presión por parte de tus padres, en mi caso me proecupa que daños pueden hacer las peleas a las estructuras de este mundo o si llegan a cobrar vidas humanas- Suspiro un poco

\- Tai yo-

\- Sin embargo, aún así seguí luchando aunque fuera con miedo. A pesar Joe de que dijiste tener miedo fuiste cuando alguien estaba en problemas te portaste muy maduro-

\- Eso tu crees… - miro Joe a la cama, en ese instante se paro y se sentó en el borde de la cama solo para tomar sus pantalones y ponérselos- Yo lo hize por que me dio mucho miedo por Gomamon y por Mimí, no se si les conto Palmon pero cuando Mimí la llamó, ella apareció en mi cuarto por lo que si no hacía nada solo ocasionaría mayores problemas no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.-

\- Lo sabemos- dijo Tai- Nos lo conto Palmon, pero ella dijo que tampoco dejaste de correr varias calles sin detenerte no dudaste un momento cuando ella estaba llena de pánico, eso es de sorprenderse sobre todo por que no dejas solo a tu compañero- Tosio un poco Tai- Quien a pesar de estar en su forma de novato lucho muy arduamente para que no le pasará nada a Cody y Mimí-

Lo que le decía Tai era muy alagador pensaba Joe mientras empezaba a ponerse las pantunflas. Pero el no lo sentía así por que por quien lucho fue por "esa chica especial" que de ahí se desencadenará a proteger a Izzy y Cody fue por que eran sus amigos pero en ellos no pensó en un inicio.

\- No creo merecer tantos buenos tratos de ti Tai después de como me había comportado solamente fue considencia-

\- Lo dices por ¿Mimí?- Al contestar eso Joe no pudo evitar sonrojarse todo- Ja,ja,ja- se botó a reír el joven

\- ¡Oye Tai!- exclamo un poco avergonzado Joe pero no dijo nada por que dentro de si mismo se sentía muy feliz.-

\- No pasa nada- Termino diciendo luego de reírse un rato- Todo mundo lo sabemos de tus sentimientos desde que eramos niños, siempre cuidaste mucho más de Mimí y de T.K. De T.K por que era un niño, pero por Mimí había otros sentimientos así además- Se le quedo mirando de modo acusador- Cuando regresamos de la primera aventura tu comportamiento a ella fue distinto, además le dejaste regalos en su casa cuando se fue de vacaciones a Hawaii-

\- Yo hee- empezó a tartamudear, cuando se pone nervioso.

\- No te preocupes Joe- dijo Tai aun sonriendo- Lo curioso es que cuando se fue a Estados Unidos, dejaste de tener contacto con ella directamente-

\- Y aumento su comunicación con Izzy- Contesto

\- ¿Eso te preocupa?- Lo observo el moreno mientras que Joe ya estaba parado pero mantenía un aura pesimista

\- Tai- volteo a verlo Joe con un rostro triste- Cuando terminó la pelea Izzy y Mimí se ..-

\- ¿Qué paso? Sabía que Izzy la cargo por que tenía mal su tobillo de hecho la cargo hasta acá-

\- ¡SE BESARON!- Dijo Joe triste

\- ¡OH!- se sorprendio Tai, el no era bueno para esas cosas del amor.- Ya jamás volviste a decirle nada a Mimí desde que se fue a Estados Unidos pensé que habían sido novios-

\- No Tai, nunca se concreto nada además eramos niños- contesto aún desanimado- Cuando regresó hace tres años estaba más ocupado con mis tramites de ingreso en la universidad que no le presté mucha atención, además que tenía novia.-

\- Oh vaya pero ¿Mimí no era novia de Michel?- Se puso a decir en voz alta Tai, a dicha contestación Joe lo observo un poco incrédulo.

\- Nunca tuve oportunidad- suspiro finalmente- Michel es hijo de un gran actor, de dinero y atractivo mientras que Izzy es muy inteligente ya hasta cuenta con su propia empresa independientemente de sus padres si vive con ellos es por que es muy apegado a su familia-

\- Joe no digas eso- lo animo Tai- Tu tienes- El chico se mantuvo callado que en lugar de darle esperanzas a Joe lo puso pensativo hasta que contesto- Eres muy responsable y además muy sincero.

\- ¿Cuántas neuronas te gastaste? – Contesto Joe de un modo sarcástico viendo a su amigo. A lo que Tai solo se sonrojo y se quedo callado

\- Bueno pero ¿No quieres ver a Gomamon? Estan con Patamon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Gabumon y Agumon, se están divirtiendo en la explanada donde hace Sora sus vestidos y diseños-

\- ¿Y los demás?-

\- Con sus respectivos compañeros, excepto Gabumon que ahorita no esta Matt, con respecto a Piyomon y Palmon están con Sora y Mimí en el cuarto que ella le asigno, que por cierto- Reaciono pensativo Tai- Mimí quería que tu la atendieras por lo de su tobillo, así que mejor vamos a verla-

\- Oye espera Tai- reacciono Joe por que era empujado- Los recipientes de la comida que me dejo Sora tengo que recogerlos-

\- No hay problema- Entonces Tai chiflo- Llame Agumon el recojera-

\- Pero…-

\- No seas timído con las chicas hay que ser directo-

Antes de llegar a la puerta, alguien la abrió y era Agumon:

\- Tai ¿Qué necesitas?- Hablo Agumon cuando abrió la puerta.

\- Necesito que recogas los utensilios de la comida de Joe para que los lave en un rato- exclamo el joven aún empujando a Joe que no se veía convencido.

Al salir de la habitación se dio cuenta que el lugar parecía un departamento pero más ancho, en el lugar donde deviera estar la sala solo se encontraban maquinas de cocer y computadoras de escritorio que eran dos a sus costados estaban varias telas, pero nada se encontraba arreglado todo estaba un poco desordenado, mientras que la "cocina" solo había una barra, un horno de microondas y una pequeña estufa al lado de un refrigerador pequeño. En la explanada vio que se encontraba Izzy en una de las computadoras junto a su computadora portátil, mientras que los digimons se la pasaban jugando un rato y comiendo. En el extremo donde pareciera que no había nada existía una pequeña televisión un poco antigua donde estaban observando las noticias Hikari y T.K. Ambos sentados en el suelo. También había un pequeño lavabo en la "cocina" donde Agumon más tarde dejo los recipientes y al parecer no se tenían muchos, por que hasta algunos tuvieron que comer en tablas o unas cacerolas. O donde se pudiera. Joe solamente los observo un segundo y se tranquilizo cuando:

\- Joe- Exclamo Gomamon que había evolucionado

\- Gomamon- Lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo

\- Te desmayaste, pero eso te pasa por estarte exigiendo demasiado-

\- Un poco quizá Gomamon-

\- Joe ¿Estas bien?- Se acercaba Hikari para saludarlo al igual que T.K.

\- Tuvimos que traerte hasta acá parecía que no reaccionarias, pero creo que fue exceso de trabajo- Dijo también acercándose T.K. Tanto Hikari como T.K traían sus uniformes escolares.

\- Gracias chicos- sonrio Joe aun cargando a Gomamon

\- Joe fue todo un heroé llego en el momento preciso- Dijo Tentomon en ese momento Izzy reacciono un poco para levantarse.

\- Fue todo un héroe pero quien se lucio en verdad fui yo- Comento Gomamon bajando de los brazos de Joe- Logre evolucionar al nivel perfecto.

\- Es cierto- contesto Joe- Quien se lucio fue Gomamon el fue un gran héroe- Al decir eso Joe, Gomamon se puso muy ruborizado. Hikari se inclino a darle un beso en la mejilla de Gomamon mientras le decía "Eres muy valiente" en consecuencia Gomamon se quedo paralizado mientras que todos reían y Hikari se volvia a levantar.

\- Joe- le dijo Izzy acercándose a él (Izzy se veía todo sucio y no era para menos con la batalla que habían tenido)- En verdad fuiste muy valiente, te lo agradezco que hayas salvado mi vida- Al decir esto le ofrecio su mano para que la estrechara. A lo que le contesto Joe sonriente.

\- ¡Oh! Izzy no son negocios, dense un abrazo- reacciono Tai, que los tomo por la espalda y de un brazo rodeo a Joe y del otro a Izzy dándoles un abrazo. T.K y Hikari que vieron el espectáculo se murieron de risa mientras que Agumon mencionaba:

\- A Tai siempre metiéndote en asuntos que no son tuyos- Lo que ocasiono que Tai se ruborizara un poco

\- No digas eso van a decir que soy un niño todavía-

\- Y ¿No lo eres?- contesto Hikari- Aveces actuas peor que un niño-

\- Hikari no digas esas cosas- reacciono Tai- Para la próxima no le digo a mi Mamá que no te deje venir conmigo.

\- Más bien la que tiene que cuidarte soy yo- exclamo sonriendo Hikari.

\- Así son los hermanos mayores, vieras como es estar luego con Matt- Dijo T.K

Los digimons mientras se acercaban a Gomamon para preguntarle como fue la evolución excepto Agumon y Gabumon. Aunque todos ya habían llegado a su nivel perfecionado pero no en el mundo real a excepción de los antes mencionados.

\- Ejem…- Alguien dijo a espaldas del sonriente grupo

\- Sora- reacciono Tai aun abrazando a los chicos.

\- Ya puedes pasar Joe a ver a Mimí- Contesto Sora a su lado se encontraba Piyomon.

\- Se encuentra bien Mimí no se preocupen, pero esta noche se quedará aquí ya llamo a sus padres-

\- Yo tengo que llamar a los mios- reacciono Joe y tomo su celular mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto pero sería mejor llamarles por el teléfono fijo.

\- Puedes llamarle desde mi teléfono local- le contesto Sora mientras tomaba el teléfono-

\- Gracias Sora- Se dispuso a llamar Joe- Izzy puedes pasar también a ver a Mimí-

\- No gracias Sora- Contesto Izzy- Creo que es mejor que la vea Joe el es el que sabe de medicina.-

\- Esta bien- Mientras tanto Joe llamaba a sus padres quien le contesto fue su madre:

\- ¿hola?-

\- Joe ¿Dónde andas? Saliste corriendo de la casa y ya no te reportaste aunque tu padre me dijo que quizás estarías en el hospital pero le dije que no me habías dicho nada-

\- No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien hoy me quedaré fuera de casa por que tengo que terminar algunos asuntos-

\- Esta bien pero avisa al menos con dos horas más temprano, por favor- contesto su madre del otro lado del audífono.

\- Si madre- contesto Joe solo avisale a mi padre

\- Lo haré- reaciono Joe aun no sabía la hora que era. Colgo el teléfono y cuando eso paso alguien toco a la puerta, Sora abrió la puerta y con el casco puesto entro Matt.

\- En la casa de Cody su madre casi me paraliza- Reacciono Matt.

\- Pero les explicaste ¿o no?- dijo Sora, mientras el resto veía al recién llegado

\- Sí aunque su madre se pone un poco histérica- dicho esto se sento en una silla el joven.-

\- Cody es un adolescente Matt es normal- reacciono Tai

\- También vean la hora que es- dijo T.K- Son las 12:30 de madrugada.

\- ¡¿QUE!?- reacciono Joe- Con razón es muy tarde, mi madre se preocupo en fin me quedaré con ustedes hoy.

\- Joe- reacciono Izzy- No entrarás a ver a Mimí-

\- O si claro- reacciono Joe y Sora le indico donde se encontraba Mimí, a lo que camino hacía donde se dirigía la habitación. Tengo que decir que Izzy no estaba del todo tranquilo solo observava como caminaba a la habitación Joe. Llegando delante de la perilla con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora abrió la puerta….


	8. Mi ilusión Tú

Chicos, disculpen la tardanza pero ando en fin de semestre. Si puedo hoy les subo dos capítulos seguidos. Las cosas se van poniendo interesantes, estamos en un momento crucial de la historia, espero les siga gustando mi fanfic, un beso nos estamos viendo.

Lunatica Lobegood

\- ¿Puedo entrar?- Dijo Joe al abrir la puerta

\- Ah, claro que puedes pasar- Dijeron al unisolo Mimí y Palmon.

Al entrar esa habitación como había dicho Sora si se veía habitable, era de un tamaño mediano pero contenía una cama bien coordinada, aseada con muebles y un closet, contenía además una televisión encima del tocador y un espejo que se podía ver colgado en el closet. Para las chicas era muy importante su ámbito personal. Y se veía que Sora era una joven que cuidaba de su aseo personal en el tocador también se encontraba perfumes, esencias y algunas cremas.

Al lado de la cama se encontraba un buro en donde había una hermosa lámpara de noche color rojo y del otro extremo se encontraba un escritorio en donde habían dejado la comida de Mimí pero al igual que Joe ya había cenado. Se encontraban en ese instante acostadas tanto Mimí como Palmon.

Palmon se paró cuando vio entrar a Joe ya que en ese momento se encontraba abrazando a Mimí, mientras que la joven estaba en una sola posición con las almohadas de la cama a su alrededor recargada y con la pierna izquierda en posición vertical sin moverse, en el tobillo tenía una bolsa de hielos y algunas frazadas que seguramente Sora los cambiaba en un lapso constante para desinflamarlo. Mimí se encontraba tranquila y sonriente, no tenía puesta su ropa con la que la vio la tarde anterior, tenía el cabello suelto y una pijama que Sora le había prestado. Seguramente las chicas la habían cambiado.

\- Joe- Sonrió la muchacha

\- Mimí ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

\- Estoy bien me han tratado muy bien, los chicos han sido muy lindos conmigo-

\- Mimí ha sido muy fuerte y valiente- Contesto Palmon- Yo quería estar al lado de ella, me hace sentir muy segura-

\- ¡oh! Palmon eres muy linda- Contesto Mimí- Pero tú eres la que hizo todo el trabajo en la tarde- En ese instante Palmon se ruborizo- Bueno es momento que me revise el doctor Kido –

\- Ok, Mimí voy a revisar tu tobillo- Se acomodó las gafas Joe en ese instante- Esto no es tan complicado-

\- Ya hablas como todo un doctor- sonrió Mimí.

\- Va a volver a caminar bien pronto- Dijo angustiada Palmon

\- Claro que sí nada fue de gravedad y la sacamos a tiempo de los escombros- respondió Joe

\- Además Joe se portó muy valiente, dicen Izzy y Cody que te portaste con mucha valentía, gracias a ti seguimos vivos los tres- sonrió la joven.

\- De hecho, fue por que no podía dejar solo a Gomamon- respondió Joe viendo el tobillo de Mimí y tocándolo- Es mi compañero y no pensaba abandonarlo.

\- Entiendo- Contesto la chica un poco extrañada.

\- Parece que todo está en orden, los chicos te aplicaron primeros auxilios muy bien- reacciono Joe- Lo más seguro es que en dos semanas ya estés bien y puedas caminar, la inflamación cedió con el hielo pero necesitas tomar analgésicos para el dolor y mover poco a poco el tobillo es increíble que no se haya roto-

\- Eso se lo debo a Cody y a ti- respondió Mimí

\- Gracias- contesto Joe- Aun así tú fuiste lo suficiente valiente para que con ese dolor ir a rescatar a Izzy-

\- Claro, no podía dejar que el ataque le llegará directamente-

\- ¿No podías? Y por eso el beso ¿no?- Al decirlo no estaba molesto pero si volteo a ver a la joven – Era un modo de agradecimiento-

\- Joe- reacciono Palmon- No hagas molestar a Mimí ¿No ves cómo se encuentra?

\- Los chicos son tan TONTOS- exclamo Mimí. Joe no había querido reclamar nada y menos a una chica que no era su novia solo su amiga, pero la crítica había salido tal como la pensaba en su cabeza y ya lo había dicho no había marcha atrás.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada- Dijo Joe- No soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones.-

\- De hecho Joe- contesto Mimí- ¿Qué tanto te molesta? Entre tú y yo no hay nada solo somos amigos- Se encapricho un poco Mimí

\- Creo que es todo lo que tenías que ver Joe, usaron tus frazadas para rodear el tobillo de Mimí y dejarlo encima de una almohada- Dijo Palmon al mismo tiempo que quería llevarse al joven.

\- No te preocupes Palmon- Contesto Mimí- No me altero, solo quería agradecerle su ayuda y darle ánimos por la situación que está viviendo en este momento; por lo que soy muy impulsiva-

\- Mimí- volteo a verla Palmon

\- Tan héroe, no quería reconocimiento solo quería estar al lado de mis amigos y ayudarlos no podía quedarme con las manos cruzadas-

\- Sí, siempre has sido así- lo miro fríamente- pero yo no soy ninguna damisela en apuros para que me protejas soy una mujer fuerte-

\- Si eso ya me ha quedado claro- Miro al suelo Joe – No creo que tengas nada malo Mimí solo hay que ir con un médico y decirle que algo se cayó encima no tiene sentido que yo lo siga revisando- El joven se disponía a salir.

\- ¡Eres un desconsiderado!- reacciono Mimí- Después de que quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te traté el otro día, aunque realmente te portaste como un imbécil-

\- ¡Tú dijiste que no saldrías con un chico como yo!-

\- Tú mencionaste que no querías ser un niño elegido y lastimaste a Gomamon quien siempre ha estado a tu lado-

\- Joe, te pido por favor que dejes sola a Mimí la vas alterar- Dijo nuevamente Palmon

\- ¡Claro! Pero yo no fui el que me invito a una "cita" y era una trampa para ver a todos, estaba muy emocionado por poder verte finalmente solos- Contesto un poco frustrado Joe – No te preocupes Palmon ya me voy- Al decir esto tomo su mano con la perilla

\- ¡Espera Joe!- reacciono Mimí de modo que quiso moverse pero esto le pareció casi imposible. Pero Joe se sorprendió como reacciono Mimí al intentar querer moverse a pesar de su situación.

\- Palmon- Miro la chica a su compañera- ¿Nos puedes dejar un rato a solas?

\- ¿Pero Mimí? - se excusó Palmon

\- Voy a estar bien- dijo la chica- Solo necesito hablar con él y aclarar algunas cosas-

\- Está bien- Dijo Palmon – ¡No la alteres Joe o te la veras conmigo!- Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

\- No te preocupes Palmon voy a estar bien solo no dejes que nos interrumpan en un rato- Le dijo Mimí.

Joe se sorprendió como Palmon lo hacía a un lado para salir de la habitación y seguir las instrucciones de Mimí, lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de cómo había reaccionado por lo que aún no podía el mismo reaccionar ni siquiera reaccionó por la puerta se quedó ahí, la joven tenía razón él lo había reconocido había sido un imbécil ese día, pero por fin pudo sacar su inconformidad en cuanto al asunto.

\- Creo que soy yo el que debo pedirte una disculpa- Menciono Joe apenas Palmon salió- Tienes razón me porte como un imbécil ese día, cuando más me necesitaban y sobre todo Gomamon, pero también te falte el respeto a ti y a Sora- En ese momento se paró enfrente de la cama donde se encontraba Mimí y se inclinó en modo de disculpa- ¡Lo lamento mucho! No creo que seas una chica caprichosa, de hecho pienso que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. Eres esa mujer que desde niños me ha enamorado a pesar de todo.- De colores se empezó a poner, el corazón le latía, las manos le sudaban mientras que esto ocurría ni siquiera se dispuso a verla porque su timidez no se lo permitía. Existió un momento de silencio total, no supo Joe cuanto tiempo paso, pero el permanecía ruborizado mirando a un extremo de la pared como si este le pudiese responder el sentido de la vida.

\- Es curioso ¿no?- dijo finalmente la chica- Hace 9 años, los digimons toda esta magnífica aventura-

\- Mimí, no soy la persona perfecta y sé que seguramente saliste con Michel estando en Estados Unidos, lo que me sorprende que tu novio ahora no se enoje por que estemos encerrados en el mismo cuarto- Dijo Joe nervioso, apenas y podía mantener la voz

\- Mi ¿Novio? – Respondió la chica muy sorprendida

\- Si…. – Respiro Joe – Izzy-

\- ¡AH!-

\- No quiero meterte en problemas con tu relación sé que solo soy tu amigo y tenías razón no tenía por qué ponerme celoso si no somos nada-

\- Izzy no es mi novio- contesto Mimí.

\- Pero… ¡Lo besaste!-

\- Sí y lamento que vieras eso, antes de hoy jamás nos habíamos besado o pasado la barrera de amistad-

\- ¿Entonces?-

\- No lo sé. Ni siquiera yo sé que paso en los últimos años ha estado ahí apoyándome siendo lindo y amable a veces demasiado fuerte con respecto a mi comportamiento es cuando pienso que tú no me dirías ese tipo de cosas tienes un mayor tacto-

\- Mimí no te entiendo- Reacciono Joe.

\- Cuando éramos niños, me gustaste mucho Joe- Dijo la chica sonriendo- Era feliz estando a tu lado siempre protegiéndome me hizo que sintiera un gran cariño por ti.

Al decir eso sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza por parte de Mimí, Joe se sintió avergonzado totalmente pero al mismo tiempo sentía que volvía a ser un niño, su primer instinto en ese momento era salir corriendo de ahí, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron hacia su impulso. Seguramente porque no podía desechar esta oportunidad, intentando recordar si en verdad hace 9 años Mimí le había dicho de alguna manera que estaba interesada en él. Bueno quizá un poco pero no era tan obvio ¿Seguramente? Regresando a su memoria se acordó como intentó declarársele muchas veces a Mimí pero no había oportunidad a pesar de regalarle chocolates, tener mayor atención a ella. Claro no siempre fue así su perspectiva era Sora pero esa niña se veía un poco frágil y por ser "el mayor" tenía que protegerla y en ese momento se había enamorado de esa niña tan bonita como alegre. No puedo definir si en el tiempo que pensaba ello pasó mucho tiempo o solo fue un segundo lo cierto es que tenía Joe tantas dudas que no sabía cuál decir primero a lo que Mimí se le adelanto:

\- Era solo una niña, ni siquiera era consciente que me gustabas- Al decir esto intentaba acercarse a él para tomarle el brazo- Pero es cierto que era muy joven para salir con alguien, luego me fui a Estados Unidos.

\- Si lo sé- Miro al piso y en lugar de acercarse a la joven se alejó de ella- Mi prioridad son y eran los estudios, aunque merezco ser feliz- Al decir esto volteó a ver a la joven.

\- Superior- Se puso sus manos en la boca Mimí.

\- Cuando tenía 13 años quería que fueras mi novia- Al verla se puso muy colorado- En ocasiones llegué tarde a mis exámenes de preparación por pasar aunque sea por tu casa-

\- Mis padres se espantaron cuando Miotysmon saco a todos de los departamentos cuando buscaba a Hikari, por eso nos cambiamos a una casa- Reacciono la joven- Al ser su única hija siempre se preocuparon mucho por mí y no querían que nada malo me pasará, aunque el hecho de los digimons fue para ellos un poco complicado-

\- Al menos ahora lo saben, mis padres no tienen ni idea de los digimons y menos que yo soy un "chico elegido" curiosamente quienes se enteraron fueron mis hermanos.-

\- Joe – Lo miro la chica- ¿Tienes miedo?

\- ¡No tengo miedo!- reaccionó el chico apenado pero esta vez porque a su edad temerles a sus padres era vergonzoso.

\- Creo que ya casi todos los padres lo saben ¿Menos los tuyos? Por lo que sé son muy conservadores.-

\- Más de lo que te imaginas- se sentó a un lado de la cama sin apoyarse para no lastimarla, mientras que su cara demostraba preocupación.

\- Ja ja ja- empezó a reírse Mimí.

\- Ya sé, ¡SOY PATETICO!- El aura negativa que en ocasiones lo caracterizaba se adueñó de su esencia pero en lugar de dar pena a la joven le producía mayor risa, no era la única prácticamente todos lo hacían aunque el más evidente a éste tipo de reacción era Tai y Davis.

\- No creo que seas patético- dijo la chica mirando al techo- Simplemente creo que te preocupas más por dar las expectativas que los demás esperan de ti que lo que es tu propia felicidad.-

\- Y tú eres muy transparente en todos los sentidos, no das lo que la gente espere de ti por lo que te encuentras relajada-

\- No solo eso- le giño un ojo- No me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí solo si algo me agrada mucho me hace feliz quiero compartirles a los demás de mi alegría, siempre pienso que si yo soy feliz los demás pueden serlo.-

\- A veces eso es muy bueno-

\- Tú me ayudaste cuando te pregunte si era engreída- Suspiro- No lo negaste pero tampoco fuiste directo, siempre que necesitaba un abrazo un consejo ahí estabas- Al decir esto la chica se recargo en las piernas de Joe. Él solo no supo cómo reaccionar que en el instante quedo como estatua.

\- Nos hemos hecho compañía por diversas situaciones que no elegimos- contesto Joe.

\- Sí también – sonrió la chica, volviéndose acomodar puesto que la posición que había tomado para su pierna izquierda era incomoda- Lo bueno es que se unieron más chicos a nosotros-

\- ¿Nosotros?-

\- Los niños elegidos o no tan niños ya, jajaja-

\- Cierto jajajaja- ¿Hace cuánto que Joe no reía? Estar con Mimí era realmente mágico siempre mejor de lo que espera aun cuando se negaba en ocasiones a pelear o fuera un poco inconsciente de los sentimientos de los demás con respecto a las diversas situaciones que se enfrentaban.

\- Me has hecho reír Mimí-

\- Pues que mejor, te vez bien sonriendo y no tan presionado-

\- Mimí- El que la charla se halla calmado lo hizo pensar más precisamente - ¿En verdad te gustaba?- Cuando pregunto se puso mayormente rígido en la parte de la cama que estaba sentado. La joven lo miro con mucha ternura y jalo su brazo por parte de la camisa, se lo pego a la nariz está reacción hizo que Joe se sonrojara de una manera exagerada.

\- Siempre hueles tan bien- dijo la chica.

\- En este momento este… no.. no .. creo que huela bien- se excusó el chico.

\- Sí como a hospital- dicho esto la joven lo jalo hacía ella.

No sabía Joe si acceder a ello, bien podría oponerse pero su rostro había girado del lado de donde se encontraba Mimí, acomodó su cuerpo de modo que su torso quedo enfrente de la joven, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba arriba de la cama aún sin subir sus piernas, esto con mucha delicadeza por parte de la pierna intacta de Mimí. Ella no estaba acostada como tal se encontraba sentada por parte de las almohadas, por lo que permaneció así, Joe dirigió su cuerpo hacia la orilla de la cama y abrazo a la muchacha que en ese instante lo tomaba por el cuello, del lado de Joe no se podía ver nada más que lo más cercano a una almohada:

\- Gracias por llevarme a Palmon, por salvarnos la vida a todos- expreso Mimí agradecida.

\- No dejaría a mis amigos solos jamás- contesto el chico oliendo un poco el cabello de la joven, el olor de sus cabellos lo transporto a otro mundo donde él era inmensamente feliz al lado de esa hermosa chica. Pero por un momento toda esa ilusión se desvaneció, se sintió confundido por un momento porque él no podía experimentar tanta felicidad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – se sorprendió la chica mientras lo soltaba.

\- No- contesto Joe- Solo pensé en las cosas que más tarde nos enfrentaremos en el mundo real y digimundo.-

\- Eso no es cierto- Lo miro de reojo la chica, cuantos centímetros había de distancia, cual hermosa era su boca color rosa, el rizo de sus cabellos y a pesar de traer una pijama de dos piezas ( pantalón y camisa; la cual la cubrían toda) no dejaba de ser su cuerpo una completa tentación aún con su pierna lastimada.

\- Joe- dijo la joven.

\- Mimí- dijo con una voz más baja, aun sentado pero ahora a su costado en lo que ella estaba sentada igual pero viéndose a los ojos. Entonces algo empujo a Joe o ¿Tal vez a Mimí? Y sus labios se rosaron, no hubo mucho que pensar cuando ambos se dieron un beso pequeño, esos que no duran mucho tiempo pero apenas se separaron se abalanzaron el uno al otro por parte de sus labios y un hermoso beso francés empezó a desarrollarse. Joe no pensaba en ese momento ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con besarla? ¿Cuántas veces en sus sueños en sus anhelos era eso posible? Se había controlado durante mucho tiempo por el pensamiento de cosas "prioritarias" pero siempre lo deseo, aunque con el paso del tiempo se había controlado al fin se había dado ese momento mágico. El beso alcanzo una mayor intensidad y sorprendentemente no por parte de Joe si no de Mimí, ella empezó a buscar su piel por debajo de la camisa mientras tocaba su espalda, cada rose de su mano con su piel era un momento mágico y esplendoroso. Todas sus preocupaciones se había desvanecido mientras que el mantenía sus manos alejadas del cuerpo de la joven, las mantenía en sus propias piernas con algo de miedo, pero en el momento en que la joven tocó su cuello él empezó a dejarse "llevar" entonces al mismo tiempo que Mimí empezó metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de la pijama, para rosar ese hermoso cuerpo que al momento de tomarlo se dio cuenta que no era como lo había soñado ¡Era mejor!

Con mucho cuidado fue subiendo sus manos por la espalda de la joven mientras ella lo agarraba del rostro y seguía besándolo, las lenguas también hacían su trabajo es de por si mencionar que no era el primer beso de ambos. Joe había besado anteriormente a sus novias, mientras que Mimí seguramente había salido con otros chicos y quizá (porque no lo comentaba) había tenido novios. No era un beso (baboso) ni seco, era esa combinación perfecta entre la saliva y el no escurrir, era una excelente sincronización. De repente no se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Al no recibir disculpas y ambos perdidos en su propio paraíso alguien entro:

\- Mimí ¿Estas bien? Ya pasaron más de 30 minutos- Era palmon la que entraba a la habitación- ¡aw! – Me gustaría describir la cara que puso Palmon pero me es indecifrable, la pobre solo se tornó roja y salió de la habitación.

Los chicos al momento que Palmon entro se separaron pero aun así Palmon se dio cuenta de la situación. Mientras tanto Mimí quiso reaccionar para ir por su compañera, pero en su situación no podía, por lo que Joe salió corriendo apenas y se acomodó (No se habían desvestido ni nada, solo salió desaliñado) corrió giro la perilla, pero en lugar de "no levantar sospechas" levanto, lo que no había hecho Palmon porque ella se había mantenido callada, solo se había arrimado un poco a la pared, pero al Joe hacer ruido hizo que los chicos subieran desesperados:

\- ¿Están bien? – Dijo Sora la primera en subir.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? – Se puso en pose de batalla Tai

\- Joe ¿Esta bien Mimí? – Pregunto Hikari

\- Aw.. – Se quedó pasmado Joe de la vergüenza- No ha pasado nada.

\- Mira Joe- Dijo T.K – tienes las sandalias puestas al revés- Cuando Joe se dio cuenta de la observación de T.K aun fue peor su vergüenza.

\- ¡Entonces! ¿No será que?- Comento Sora de repente, pero se quedó callada cuando vio a Palmon ruborizada, temo decir que todos o casi todos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, al menos Sora y T.K se habían percatado o tenían una idea pero quien hablo fue Tai:

\- ¡Se me hace que Palmon los cacho a ti y a Mimí en un momento romántico y por eso fue todo el escandalo! – sonrió el joven- Te dije que con las chicas uno tenía que ser directo, me sorprendes Joe- dicho eso se puso feliz, pero ello no duro mucho tiempo cuando una voz que se encontraba detrás de todos dijo:

\- Creo que es momento que me retiré a casa- Quien había hablado sin mostrar una sola emoción era Izzy.

\- Izzy- se sorprendió Matt que se encontraba al lado de él, pero no se tenía que ser tan listo para saber que Tai la había regado muy feo. Por consecuencia tanto como Matt y Sora miraron a Tai enfadados. Tai calló en su error pues no estaba seguro que lo que había afirmado era real pero algo si era seguro, las cosas que estaban tensas entre Joe e Izzy habían empeorado solo por ese pequeño comentario. La primera en reaccionar positivamente fue Sora: - Izzy, Tai no sabe lo que dice igual se sorprendió Palmon por que andaba sobando Joe a Mimí por su herida-

\- No Sora, no es eso es que tengo cosas que hacer y se me facilitaría más en mi casa-

\- Es muy tarde Izzy en esta hora no hay transporte- Dijo Matt

\- No importa, tengo unas aplicaciones con taxistas para que me recojan aquí y son personas de confianza-

\- Izzy yo… lo dije sin pensar-

\- Tai no te alteres, me tiene sin cuidado solo que si quisiera ir a casa y quizá hasta darme una ducha- Diciendo esto solo sonrió a sus amigos, Izzy era muy maduro pero igualmente cerrado no se debilitaba por este tipo de cosas.

\- ¡No espera Izzy!- Terminó diciendo Joe- No es lo que piensas- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Porque tenía ahora él que darle una explicación si no era nada de Mimí tampoco, a decir verdad la que les debía una explicación era Mimí.

\- Joe no te preocupes- sonrió el joven- Luego nos vemos y hablamos si te parece amigo ¿Esta bien?- Si esa manera tan caballerosa era de Izzy, pero nada estaba bien en el fondo de su pecho Joe se sentía muy mal.

\- Quédate Izzy ya es muy tarde- se acercó Hikari

\- No puedo Hikari, hay cosas que tengo que analizar con Yolei-

\- Pero a esta hora ha de estar dormida-

\- Si pero aun así deseo cambiarme y mañana tengo clases- Hikari a esto iba a contestar pero T.K tomo su hombro al voltearse la joven el chico le hizo una expresión de que no lo detuviera por lo que la chica se quedó callada.

\- Está bien- dijo Matt- Si te quieres ir déjame llevarte.

\- No te molestes Matt, es muy tarde para andar en la calle-

\- Eso mismo digo- Contesto el joven-

\- Tentomon me cuidará- ( Los digimons también habían llegado al grito pero estaban impresionados por que no entendían el problema a excepción de Palmon, al ser un pasillo delgado se encontraban en fila de tres por lo que no se habían enterado de todo más que Sora y Tai, pero con su expresión no hacía falta que todos se dieran cuenta)

\- No digo que no puedas cuidarte solo- Dijo Matt- Pero será más rápido llegar a tu casa en mi moto, ven te prestaré un casco además así no gastaras-

\- No Matt-

\- No seas tan orgulloso Izzy- dicho esto el joven se dirigió a las escaleras, mientras el resto lo seguía el único que se quedó plasmado fue Joe.


	9. Somos un equipo

Chicos les dejo el siguiente capitulo, disculpen por no subirlo antes. Para Sama quiero decirle que es lo que no ¿te gusto del desenlace? Me agradaría mucho que me lo comentarás y me alegra como sigues mi fanfic.

Sin más por el momento luego nos estamos viendo, espero que para Junio pueda escribir más arduamente por que deseaba hacerlo un poco largo, pero toda esta idea se origino con respecto a algunas ideas cotidianas.

Un saludo y beso chicos

Lunatica Lobegood

Joe se quedó parado en el pasillo mientras tanto cambio de lugar en su modo original sus pantuflas. ¿Qué había ocurrido? De repente todo había dado vueltas, nada tenía sentido. Izzy acababa de sentir lo que el sintió esa misma tarde. Por primera vez en su cabeza apareció la posibilidad si Mimí jugaba con ambos, pero apenas y pasaba esa idea se la quitó todo había sido por casualidad seguramente. Pero la reacción de Izzy decía todo, por otra parte Izzy no era una persona que se enfocara mucho en los temas sentimentales, pero cuando recogió a la joven se veía que era un Izzy mayormente humanizado. Sin decir nada, al verse solo pues todos había bajado al "piso" principal que como mencione no tenía nada se dispuso a bajar:

\- No es que ella sea mala- Dijo alguien de la oscuridad. Palmon no se había movido de donde se encontraba en un inicio al final quien había hecho mayor alboroto era Joe.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – se sorprendió Joe.

\- Solo, las cosas no han salido como ella desea- paso por su lado Palmon.

\- Te refieres a ¿Palmon que sabes?-

\- No lo menciona mucho, por lo regular siempre está sonriente siendo muy optimista pero en este momento ella también lucha contra sus propios moustros.- Palmon se pauso se volteó a ver a Joe a quien ya había pasado – Ella sabe que tienes miedo a no ser exitoso a no complacer a tus padres, pero está confundida porque hay dos chicos de los cuales no se puede decidir por uno, pero no es egoísta-

\- Palmon ¿Eso te dijo ella?-

\- No, pero no es difícil de comprender. Te pido que por favor no la juzgues muy fuertemente- Dicho esto se retiró Palmon y Joe solo se quedó con preguntas en su cabeza pero no podía mantenerse así, decidió bajar las escaleras como el resto pero se detuvo por que vio que Matt salía mientras se ponía el casco, Izzy ya llevaba su maleta puesta y el casco extra en el brazo derecho mientras platicaba con Sora:

\- Izzy, es muy noche hay mucho espacio aquí ¿Por qué no te quedas y te vas mañana temprano? –

\- No Sora no te preocupes, hay cosas que tengo que arreglar además dormir en estas circunstancias no sería bueno-

\- Izzy estuvimos varios meses en el digimundo sin estar arreglados con nuestras mismas ropas de vez en cuando bañándonos, no te quejabas al respecto entonces-

\- Entonces todos éramos niños y ya somos personas adultas,Sora-

\- Izzy… - no dijo más porque Matt la interrumpió.

\- Es hora de irnos o estaré de regreso a las 3 de la mañana Izzy vámonos-

\- Estamos en contacto Sora, no voy abandonar la situación tan delicada que estamos tratando- Al decir esto la besó en la mejilla se puso el casco y ambos chicos salieron del departamento. Sora se quedó un instante parada pero no duro mucho cuando volteo a ver a Tai con una mirada acusadora.

\- ¡Tai!- exclamo- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan desconsiderado?

\- Sora- Tai se encontraba a una distancia un poco considerable, mientras que los dos chicos más jóvenes se retiraron para dejarlos hablar, al igual que estos sus digimons. (Tentomon ya no se encontraba con los otros digimons)

\- ¡Eres un desconsiderado! Hablar así enfrente de Joe e Izzy no sabes que las cosas estaban ya de por si delicadas acabas de lastimar a Izzy-

\- No era mi intención además si somos adultos ¿Por qué no Izzy habla con Joe? De hecho Joe siempre se mostró interesado en Mimí-

\- ¡Serás idiota!- contesto Sora y pegándole de un costado se retiró la joven.

Joe no entendía tanto alboroto, pero sabía que tanto como Izzy y él estaban enamorados de la misma chica eso le quedaba claro pero que al mismo tiempo esa joven no sabía cómo manejar dichos sentimientos. Se quedó dentro de sus propios pensamientos mientras Sora se disponía a poner algunos cobertores y cobijas en el piso principal. T.K y Tai cambiaron algunas ubicaciones de las computadoras haciéndolas a los costados y Hikari se dispuso a poner algunas de las telas también en los costados de la habitación mientras que en medio de ella se disponía una gran explanada de cobijas y cobertores. Al finalizar los digimons se pusieron en las extremidades y algunos durmieron apenas tocaron las cobijas, mientras que los chicos al menos se quitaban las pantuflas para entrar a dormir, en todo este tiempo Joe seguía en stock sin embargo sabía que debió ayudarles. Cuando terminaron (que no tardaron mucho tiempo) Sora menciono:

\- Son las dos de la mañana ¿Alguien tiene clase temprano para poner el despertador? –

\- ¡Nosotros!- contestaron T.K y Hikari.

\- Creo que tienen que quitarse sus uniformes o irán desaliñados mañana, Hikari vamos a mi habitación y te presto una pijama, en cuanto a ti T.K te prestare alguna playera que tenga blanca-

\- No es necesario, Sora- Dijo el joven ruborizado

\- Claro que sí, no voy a dejar que mañana vayas al colegio todo arrugado de por sí estarán cansados-

\- Sí pero, no se trata de eso- Se excusó T.K- Me quitaré el saco de la escuela y con la camisa será más que suficiente.-

\- No aceptaré un ¡No! Como respuesta- Se puso de un modo severo la chica.

A Tai le sobraban razones para reírse pero no podía ya que tanto como Sora y T.K (si no es que todos) se habían dado cuenta de la gran estupidez que hizo al mencionar algo que realmente no le importaba.

\- Hikari- Dijo Sora- ¿No te molesta dormir con los chicos?-

\- No, para nada Sora aún Tai y yo dormimos en la misma habitación en el departamento-

\- No se preocupen- dijo finalmente Joe bajando de las escaleras – Yo dormiré con los chicos aquí, ustedes descansen en la otra habitación.

\- ¡Joe!- exclamaron las chicas.

\- Yo estoy bien, solo me desmaye en la tarde pero ya descanse lo suficiente es hora que ustedes puedan descansar además Hikari tiene colegio mañana- Sonrió Joe

\- Creo que es una buena idea- dijo T.K- Así podremos descansar más tranquilamente los chicos-

\- Está bien ¿No te molesta dormir conmigo Hikari? – Le pregunto Sora

\- Para nada- contesto la chica

\- Entonces está decidido chicas, solo déjenme sacar mis cosas de la habitación y me pongo de acuerdo con los chicos cuando llegue Matt.- Dijo Joe.

\- Pero ¿Joe?- exclamo Hikari- Tú no tienes clases al rato temprano-

\- Cierto, Joe- Dijo T.K

\- Mañana no iré- contesto el joven. Esto ocasiono que todos se sorprendieran Joe no asistiendo por alguna razón a la universidad tenía que estar de broma.- Hay cosas que tenemos que arreglar con respecto al digimundo y vamos a solucionarlas, de nada servirá que me convierta en médico si el mundo está en peligro- Contesto con determinación.

\- Entonces mañana yo te acompañaré- contesto Tai que se había mantenido callado- Tendremos que hablar con el señor Genai y además ver las soluciones que Yolei e Izzy tengan-

\- Correcto- Asintió Joe.

\- Entonces mañana yo me encargo de llevar a Mimí a casa- Contesto Sora- Ustedes vayan al colegio, no es necesario que falten- Observo Sora a los dos más jóvenes que en ese instante intentaban decir algo.

\- Mañana tenemos un día un poco atareado- dijo T.K- Es mejor que descansemos junto con los digimons.-

\- Ya ven a dormir T.K- exclamo Patamon recostándose en la cabeza del joven. Mientras que tanto como Gomamon, Agumon, Gabumon se encontraban extendidos ya durmiendo.-

\- Vamos a Dormir Sora- Exclamo Piyomon a la joven jalándola.

\- Piyomon, será mejor que duermas aquí con los chicos la habitación es muy pequeña y apenas cabemos Hikari y yo – Piyomon expresaba mucha tristeza en sus ojos pero afirmo- Sabes que siempre dormimos juntas pero es la excepción.-

\- No te preocupes Hikari- le dijo Gatomon- Yo dormiré con los chicos tu descansa para que al rato no estés tan cansada.-

\- Gracias, gatomon- sonrió la joven, así ambas se dispusieron a entrar a la habitación no sin antes Sora entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Mimí, para sacar otra pijama y además ver como se encontraba Mimí.

\- Espera Sora- la interrumpido Joe- Déjame despedirme primero de Mimí-

\- ¡Joe!- Exclamo Sora- No sé si sea buena idea-

\- No te preocupes, solo será un minuto a lo máximo además Gomamon ya está dormido ahorita nos acomodamos el resto de los chicos- Al decir esto sonrió. No es por más decir que Hikari ya había entrado a la habitación, mientras que Patomon, Piyomon y Gatomon se acomodaban arriba de una de las cobijas para dormir, apenas se acomodaron entraron en un sueño profundo. Mientras T.K y Tai estaban quitándose al menos la camisa, para acomodarse al lado de los digimons mientras Tai sin tener una pizca de vergüenza pero si mucho cansancio ponía sabanas encima de él y una cobija, debo mencionar que no era lo más cómodo del mundo pero Tai casi inmediatamente se quedó dormido mientras se ponía de lado, ya que solo quedaba una colchoneta y faltaban T.K, Joe y Matt. T.K se esperó al menos un poco más de tiempo él se acostaría en el momento en que Sora entrara a su habitación.

\- Será mejor que me apresure- comentó Joe al ver en unos pocos minutos la reacción de Tai, por lo que se apresuró a entrar nuevamente en la habitación donde se encontraba Mimí.

\- Mimí- exclamo Joe cuando giró la perilla del cuarto mientras entraba sigilosamente- ¿Estas despierta?- Al menos el nerviosismo del que había sido víctima hace unos minutos había desaparecido por completo.

\- Joe- la chica seguía despierta pero ahora se encontraba entre costada, al lado de ella Palmon ya se encontraba dormida, Joe observo a Palmon que se expandía por parte de la cama sin molestar a Mimí por parte de su tobillo y lado de la cama- Tuvo un día muy pesado, esta exhausta-

\- De hecho todos lo tuvimos ¿Quieres que cambie el cojín para que puedas dormir?

\- Gracias-

\- Me dijo Sora que al rato te llevará al médico para que te recete algo para el tobillo y llevará a tu casa-

\- Sí, tendré que faltan un tiempo a clases. Espero que mis padres no se enojen demasiado pero estoy segura que estarán más preocupados por mi salud- Al decir esto Joe acomodaba el tobillo de Mimí con mucho cuidado mientras que ella se recostaba en las sabanas para poder dormir un poco. Joe pensaba que no era momento para decirle lo que había pasado con Izzy solo tenía que despedirse de la joven y esperar que se encontrara bien lo más pronto posible.

\- Izzy se fue ¿Verdad?- dijo la chica ya estando acostada

\- Mimí, Izzy.. él tenía cosas que hacer-

\- No eres bueno mintiendo Superior, han de pensar ambos que soy un asco- Diciendo esto miraba al techo (con el tobillo mal no había muchas posiciones para ponerse y descansar) – Actualmente no sé ni siquiera que quiero en ese aspecto, porque jamás me había encontrado en esta situación en mi vida, siempre hemos sido un buen equipo ¿No?-

Joe no dijo nada se limitó a observarla parado ¿A que venía esa reflexión? Ella era una chica muy transparente también pero impulsiva a diferencia de Joe por lo que sabía que lo que le decía no era anteriormente predeterminado. Si es cierto que se había molestado con la joven no era momento para reclamarle algo, menos en esas condiciones a decir verdad ni siquiera él era consciente de lo que pasaba solo sabía que su corazón se había deshecho en la tarde anterior y en la madrugada era feliz pero este golpe de realidad era de un modo, como por mucho una carga nueva. Pero era consciente que no tenía culpa alguna por expresar sus sentimientos.

\- Yo sé – Continuó hablando Mimí- Que en el amor no se elige pero ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando dos personas te gustan? ¿A quién tienes que elegir? ¿Es amor o solo es admiración? Suena a una persona tan inmadura como egoísta y yo que te juzgaba por términos menores al menos tú no quieres decepcionar a tus padres-

\- Mimí- Suspiró Joe

\- Joe tengo que decirte algo- Mientras decía esto se volteaba para mirarlo pero el chico se quedó inmóvil sin ver si quiera sus ojos- Me gustas Joe, me gustas desde que éramos niños.- Tocar esas fibras era delicado puesto que la paz que representaba hace poco se había esfumado con esas palabras, pero ya era la segunda vez que se lo decía, la primera fue anteriormente pero los llevo a "ese momento"- Sin embargo ha pasado el tiempo pensé que entre nosotros solo podía ver una amistad y seguí con mi vida siendo amigos siempre me pareció reconfortante poder llevarnos bien, pero cuando regrese a Japón algo paso con Izzy el trato el hecho de molestarlo aunque siempre me ha gustado molestarlo pero algo "nació" me gustaba ver como con mi presencia se sonroja y lo que empezó como un juego termino de algún modo involucrándome. No tenía compromisos con nadie y la relación con George había terminado desde que regresé a Japón-

\- ¿George? – se sorprendió Joe

\- Fue un novio que tuve en Estados Unidos, pero las cosas no funcionaron- Exclamo Mimí sin darle una mayor importancia a los hechos- Cuando te vi mi corazón latió fuertemente- Al decir esto la chica se sonrojo un poco, ese momento Joe lo noto pero él se puso de un rojo muy intenso por lo que tosió para poder evitar verla mientras continuaba – Pero tenías novia y me gusta respetar las relaciones por lo que no inmiscuí en ese momento, tuve oportunidades con los chicos del colegio y hasta con otros chicos que conocía pero nadie me interesaba todos me daban flojera, lo único que quería era enfocarme en mi sueño y pasarla con mis amigos. Entonces…. - seguía sonrojada la chica cuando alguien toco la puerta-

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Puedo entrar? – Era Sora – No quiero interrumpir pero ya es muy tarde y necesito entrar por sabanas- Al decir esto Joe abrió la puerta y entro la joven, saludo y se dirigió al closet para sacar un juego de sabanas.

\- Luego hablamos de ello- Le dijo Joe a Mimí cuando entro Sora- Por ahora tenemos que dormir descansa y si te duele el tobillo puedes gritarme, dormiré con los chicos- dicho esto se acercó a la chica y le beso una mejilla de respuesta ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

\- Siempre tan amable, Superior Joe- exclamo la joven. Dicho esto solo se acomodó mientras Sora y Joe abandonaban la habitación. Sora ya llevaba las sabanas en sus brazos y cuando cerró la cerradura solo exclamo: - Descansa Mimí- dicho esto apagó la luz.

De ahí ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la "sala" donde ya se encontraban en pleno sueño T.K y Tai al ser pocas colchonetas lo que dio como resultado es que se tuvieran que juntar con los digimons, sin embargo Tai se había "Expandido" solo dejando una colchoneta para Matt y Joe. En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta en ese instante Sora abrió la puerta y no era nadie más que Matt:

\- ¡Matt!- exclamo la joven - ¿Cómo te ha ido? Hoy has tenido que trasladarte mucho ¿Lograste dejar bien a Izzy?

\- Sí, estoy bien me encuentro muy exhausto- dicho esto entró en el departamento y se quitó el casco dejándolo a un lado – Izzy estaba nuevamente metido en sus pensamientos, no es que fuera lógico que me hablara mientras íbamos a su casa pero lo noté con esa sensación- Al decir esto había entrado en el departamento y acomodaba la chamarra que usaba para la motocicleta. Joe y Sora solo lo vieron con mucho interés pero nadie se atrevo a decir nada solamente Sora un poco tiempo después que el joven estuviera más "cómodo":

\- Matt ahí hay algo de leche en el refrigerador por si quieres tomar algo, te advierto que no hay mucha comida-

\- No te preocupes vivo con mi padre yo se valerme por mí mismo pero en este instante lo que deseo es dormir – Se estiro el joven mientras contestaba.

\- Bueno chicos, los dejo al rato nos estamos viendo ¿Matt tienes que pararte temprano?-

\- No Sora ve a descansar-

\- Algo más ¿Joe? – No sabía porque en ese momento se había mantenido pensativo si solo había dicho unas cuantas cosas Matt.

\- ¿Sí? –

\- No te preocupes de más ¿Ok? – Le dijo Sora mientras le tomaba el hombro, dicho esto subió las escaleras a la habitación para descansar.

Joe se quedó un poco plasmado pero no podía negar que se encontraba cansado por lo que se dispuso a quitarse al menos los pantalones y la camisa meterse entre las sabanas, mientras Matt veía su vaso de agua sentado en la barra de la cocina, después de ver como Tai se había adueñado de casi dos colchonetas le pregunto a Joe:

\- ¿Vamos a tener que dormir juntos? – pregunto Matt sin darle importancia

\- A menos que quieras quitar a Tai pero no creo que sea buena idea- contesto Joe viendo al joven todo extendido ya hasta roncando.

\- Tienes razón no es buena idea- Se excusó Matt- Pero si prefieres me duermo aquí sentado para que puedas descansar-

\- No Matt no existe ningún problema en compartir la colchoneta- contesto Joe- Yo mismo me ofrecí a dormir con ustedes para que las chicas pudieran estar más ajustó ya que se me hacía injusto que yo descansara mientras que el resto se encontrará aquí abajo-

\- Eres muy amable Joe- al decir esto Matt tomó el ultimo sorbo de agua- Esta bien déjame el lado izquierdo- Dicho esto sonrió- Espero no ronques en las noches o te extiendas como Tai pero cuando éramos niños nunca vi un comportamiento parecido en ti, pero si yo te molesto tendrás que aguantarte-

A esta expresión Joe se empezó a preocupar por un momento pensó que tan mala idea había sido el haber cambiado una habitación con su respectiva cama por estar en la colchoneta con los chicos, dicho esto Matt se quitó la camisa se dejó los pantalones y entro en la colchoneta se puso de lado, mientras mencionaba:

\- Descansa Joe- al decir esto se acomodó no sin antes haber apagado la luz de la gran sala.

Joe no pudo pegar ojo, además tenía mucho cuidado de no pasarse al lado de Matt lo cual no ocurrió puesto que el joven parecía que había dormido anteriormente en lugares pequeños. ¿Al final de cuentas había sido una estrella de rock? ¿No?

Joe no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos todo lo que le implicara a él en general nada era visible para sus pensamientos…. Todos estos pensamientos eran los que rodeaban a su mente cuando se quedó dormitando no podría decir que dormido porque sentía lo ocurrido a su alrededor además que no entro al sueño profundo solo estaba de un modo "apagado", sintió aún así que solo pasaron 10 minutos cuando oyó que alguien abría una puerta decidió mantener sus ojos cerrados por lo que solo escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras, con mucho cuidado de no pisar a nadie se movía sigilosamente hasta que llego al lado de alguien:

\- ¡Despierta! ¡Es hora! – Era la voz de Hikari y aunque no le gusta espiar lo que hizo en el momento fue seguir fingiendo que estaba dormido.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Dijo la voz soñolienta de quien empujaba la joven.

\- Tenemos que ir al colegio ya son las 7 am, T.K solo no deseo hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a los demás-

\- Ésta bien- dicho esto el joven bostezo

\- No hagas mucho ruido T.K- le exclamo la joven-

\- Está bien Hikari pero no me lo repitas ¿Ya llevas tu bolsa?-

\- Sí y traje la tuya de una vez-

\- Sería bueno que nos despidiéramos de Patomon y Gatomon-

\- No creo que sea necesario, los pobres se encuentran exhaustos les dejare una nota a todos- dijo la chica mientras caminaba nuevamente con cautela.

\- Hikari- Exclamo el joven mientras se cambiaba y ponía el uniforme - ¿Crees que esto se solucione?

\- ¡Claro siempre ha sido así!- El chico negó la cabeza y la observo.

\- No me refiero a ello, me refiero al grupo original primero por el interés romántico de nuestros hermanos y después por tener que mantener esto en secreto además de su ardua rivalidad-

\- T.K- exclamo la joven - ¿Cómo podría saberlo si nada se ha concretado entre ellos, además el tema es muy delicado por la amistad que todos mantenemos- Dicho esto el joven ya vestido se acercó a la barra de la cocina, caminando entre las colchonetas con mucho cuidado- No me refería a eso Amor- ¡¿Había dicho amor?! Eso lo impresiono a Joe ¿Qué diablos había pasado?


	10. Consecuencias

Buenas noches chicos y chicas:

Tengo que decir que he estado a trazada por que me encuentro en mis trabajos finales de semestre y es lo ultimo de lo ultimo espero no suspender ninguna jajaja en fin desenme suerte! Qué necesito sacar muy buenas notas en la carrera y subir el promedio en fin no crean que el proyecto lo dejo a un lado, si no sigo lo dejó lo dejó y bueno jamás se termina y me gusta terminar las cosas. Es un proyecto muy bueno y me han salido una idea original para hacer de mi propia tutoría si no fuera por que no se dibujar lo haría manga T.T (llora desconsoladamente).

Por otra parte mencione unos hechos ocurridos por un terremoto que ocurrió hace un mes en Ecuador, cuando se trata de países de primer mundo se hace publico y la gente se une, pero se me hizo de muy mal gusto que siendo un país de tercer mundo no se le tomara en cuenta y más por medio de los latinoamericanos que "se supone" tenemos que estar unidos. Yo solo vi cuando fueron los atentados en Francia pero en Ecuador se vio muy poco, por lo que les dedico a los ecuatorianos este capitulo con todo el respeto que se merecen. Espero no se ofendan y ¡les guste! .

Otra cosa a mi seguidor Sama espero le siga gustando el fanfic y por favor me diga que es lo que no le gusto la escena con Mimí, para ver en que puedo mejorar, recuerden que no soy novelista profesional pero quiero aprender por base de sus criticas. Sin más que decir espero que pronto suba el siguiente capitulo puesto que toca un poco de acción ¿No?

Lunatica Lobegood

Los pensamientos de Joe se habían fracturado de un momento a otro ¿Que había pasado? Acaso Hikari y T.K eran ¿pareja? Eso era mucho aún para él…. Definitivamente las cosas estaban complicándose en cuanto a los sentimientos de los jóvenes pero ¿Era normal no? El tener tantas aventuras y estar en ellas, había llegado a que sintieran un gran acercamiento y claro, con la edad el hecho de que las chicas atrajeran a los chicos y viceversa.

\- ¡T.K, aquí no!- termino diciendo la chica ( Joe no podía ver que hacían pero al parecer el que le dijera amor no le pareció a la joven)

\- Es tedioso tener que escondernos en todas partes Hikari- reclamo T.K.- Eres mi novia desde hace 3 meses y nadie lo sabe ni siquiera Davis, aún así sigue coqueteándote eso a veces me molesta-

\- Sabes que no era momento y decidimos no decir nada por el hecho que no funcionara y lo que esto podría provocar en el grupo, además a ti también se te acercan las chicas-

\- Sí, pero siempre las estoy alejando-

\- ¿Siempre?- Su voz sonó como entre graciosa y molesta- En ocasiones veo que sales con algunas chicas a tomar un helado-

\- Sabes que solo lo hago para guardar apariencias, en la secundaría salía con varias chicas –

\- Si lo recuerdo- Dijo de tono molesto Hikari.

\- Pero no te enojes, ellas siempre estaban celosas de ti por la relación de amistad que teníamos-

\- Sí, pero varias de esas "novias" que tuviste luego en los pasillos me veían muy feo-

\- De que te quejas, siempre le gustaste a los chicos mayores, sobre todo a los amigos de Tai y jamás me queje-

\- Eso sería el ¡Colmo!-

\- Ya vez y nunca te reclame-

\- Yo nunca salí ni salgo con ningún chico ni para guardar apariencias- Exclamo Hikari, en ese momento se escuchó que abría la puerta del refrigerador- Parece que no hay nada que desayunar-

\- Será mejor que comamos en el colegio- exclamo T.K – Es mejor que nos vayamos para que Davis y Yolei no se sorprendan que no estamos en la escuela, además estoy seguro que querrán saber cuál es el desarrollo del plan.-

\- ¡Tienes razón!- Al decir ello solo se escuchó que las sillas se acomodaban y caminar un poco a ambos jóvenes – T.K- exclamo un rato después Hikari- Te quiero amor, disculpa sabes que no es sencillo para mí tener que soportar esta situación-

\- Yo por eso te dije que lo hiciéramos público, no tiene que afectarnos lo que los demás opinen-

\- Sí, pero que tal si dividimos el grupo, o si no funciona lo nuestro y más adelante toman partido los demás, simplemente ve la situación que están viviendo Joe, Mimí e Izzy-

\- La diferencia es que "ellos" no saben esconder casi nada por eso todos nos hemos dado cuenta, pero no hay "nada" oficial entre ellos, solo sabemos que tanto como Joe e Izzy sienten algo por Mimí y ella no se decide-

\- Y ve simplemente como han actuado los demás-

\- En eso tienes razón, pero al final es la vida de cada uno la amistad no tendría que afectar en ello-

\- Lo sé, pero yo no quiero que mi hermano se enoje contigo.- Suspiro- Y mucho menos que esto nos divida en estos momentos-

\- Nadie lo ha dicho así, creo que somos suficientemente maduros para enfrentar esos "problemas" y que no arruinen la unión que hemos tenido siempre-

\- No lo sé- Dijo desanimada Hikari.

\- ¡No me gusta que seas insegura! Tai no siempre va a cuidar de ti, tienes que crecer también-

\- No se trata de Tai y lo sabes, mejor vámonos- Dicho esto se escuchó solo como salían por la puerta.

Joe tenía razón tener una relación dentro del grupo de amigos desde la infancia no era una buena idea, ¡Él lo sabía! Pero en ese caso ¿Qué había hecho desde que se encontró con Mimí? Él era quien confundió más a la chica, si bien Mimí se acercó a él jamás fueron con ningún tipo de intenciones (al menos no ahora). Y justo se había decidido por soltar sus "sentimientos" por una ola de confusiones que lo habían generado. Y sin proponérselo se había interpuesto en lo que se estaba generando entre Mimí e Izzy, entonces Mimí no era la mala, él había sido el entrometido. ¿Por qué nadie le dijo? Bueno sus amigos no le dirían algo por el estilo como diría T.K, era "asunto de ellos" solo podían mantenerse neutrales además de que ya eran mayores todos. Entre tantos pensamientos que le rodearon su cabeza se quedó dormido (ahora si bien) solo llegó el momento en que alguien lo sacudía de repente no fuertemente pero sí de un modo moderado:

\- ¡Joe! ¡Despierta!-

\- ¿Qué paso? – contesto apenas abriendo los ojos, pero no pudo despertar bien porque alguien se la abalanzó.

\- ¡Joe! ¿Qué vergüenza ya todos despertaron y hasta recogieron todo excepto la colchoneta donde dormías- Al oír esto el chico se paró de automático solo para confirmar lo que le habían dicho.

\- ¡Gomamon porque no me despertaste!- Exclamo ya parándose repentinamente mientras buscaba sus cosas.

\- Lo intenté, pero me lo impidieron los demás- Suspiro Gomamon.

Miro a su alrededor y no había nadie, el sol estaba en la sala la oscuridad se había ido y en su lugar el sol resplandeciente era el que alumbraba a todos lados.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás?-

\- Ya se fueron- sonrió Gomamon

\- ¡¿Qué?!- se quedó perplejo en lo que entre cerraba su pantalón y se ponía los lentes.

\- Bromeaba- Rio Gomamon- Te preocupas demasiado, Sora se fue con Mimí al médico. De ahí irían a casa de Mimí, Matt se fue a sus clases y Tai está afuera del edificio comprando algo para comer, mientras que los digimons regresaron al digimundo, pero decidí quedarme aquí contigo.-

\- Gracias Gomamon- Sonrió Joe - ¿Pero no te necesitaban en el digimundo?

\- ¡Que va solo quiero pasar un tiempo contigo Joe!- dicho esto se sonrijo un poco Gomamon pero Joe se acercó a él para abrazarlo, lo que le resulto incomodo a Gomamon.

\- Aun así- menciono Gomamon- Tenemos que apurarnos escuche por Tai que te ofreciste para hablar con el señor Genai con respecto al problema de las dimensiones-

\- ¡Cierto!- Empezaba Joe a sacudir las sabanas de la colchoneta a desinflarla y poder arreglar un poco- ¿Qué hora es Gomamon?

\- Las 11:45-

\- ¿Qué? Dormí tanto tiempo- esto había desanimado a Joe pero trato de tranquilizarse- Así desperdiciaré parte del día ya casi es medio día y voy despertándome.-

\- Joe, has estado muy presionado por eso los demás no me dejaron que te despertará-

\- De todos modos no iría a clases hoy, quede puntualmente de hablar con las soluciones que hayan quedado Yolei e Izzy con respecto a la organización-

\- Pensé que el señor Genai siempre borraba los archivos guardados de los humanos con respecto al digimundo-

\- Sí, pero los humanos no olvidan y por ello la "organización" se dedicó a darse a la tarea de comunicárnoslo y saber quiénes son los chicos elegidos- suspiro- aunque siempre ha sido un problema puesto que muchos gobiernos podrían utilizarlo para malos fines-

\- Joe-

\- Es mejor apurarnos e irnos de inmediato para poder arreglar esto o de nada servirá que no haya asistido a la escuela- Se puso serio y acto seguido metio la colchoneta en su respectiva bolsa, las sabanas las dejo igualmente en una bolsa de plástico que encontró en la cocina ya que no sabía cómo guardaba las cosas Sora, su decepción fue cuando notó que no había nada de comida en el refrigerador. Entonces alguien entro al departamento, era Tai junto con Agumon:

\- ¡Pero tengo hambre! Eso se ve delicioso-

\- Sí, pero será mejor que te esperes para que comamos los cuatro, Agumon-

\- Muero de hambre-

\- No te preocupes no tardaremos en servirlo, además casi todo es instantáneo- Decía Tai mientras entraba al departamento.

\- ¡Ah Joe! Veo que ya despertaste- Saludo cordialmente Tai, venía vestido igual que ayer por lo que solo se había ido a la tienda a comprar algo para comer, algunos panes, yogurts etc…

\- ¡Tai!- contesto Joe- ¿Hace mucho te fuiste?

\- Un poco, pero lo bueno es que tenía dinero suficiente para comprar el desayuno- contesto el chico mientras acomodaba las bolsas del supermercado- He tenido que convencer a este glotón de no comer nada durante el camino y disfrazarlo como antes- (Eso era cierto Agumon parecía un niño de 8 años de edad, con una chamarra y una gorra)

\- Vaya-

\- ¡A comer que rico! – exclamo Gomamon

\- Oye espera Gomamon, Tai me servirá a mi primero-

\- No se vale Agumon, yo también tengo hambre y ayer digievolucione-

\- Sí, pero ayer te dieron mucha comida-

\- A ti también-

\- ¡Ya no se peleen o no les daré nada a ninguno- exclamo Tai mientras sacaba las cosas-

\- Ja ja- se reía un poco Joe- Será mejor que nos apuremos puesto que tenemos que ir a ver a Izzy-

\- ¡Ya lo sé!- Exclamo Tai- Pero Sora no me dejo despertarte en lugar de eso me pidió que comprara algo para desayunar-

\- ¿Hace mucho se retiraron?-

\- Como hace dos horas, pero dormité un rato y hace una hora yo me fui – se sonrojo Tai

\- Y eso fue porque le dio hambre- Respondió Agumon.

\- El punto es que ya nos encontramos aquí- suspiro Tai- Saliendo de aquí vamos directamente a la oficina de Izzy, aunque Sora me comentó que igualmente su padre está haciendo una investigación lo llamo antes de irse con Mimí, Piyomon y Palmon-

\- ¿En serio?- sostuvo Joe mientras se sentaba en una parte de la barra de la cocina ( Agumon y Gomamon se habían sentado desde hace rato)

\- Eso me recuerda que uno de tus hermanos también está metido en el tema- contesto Tai mientras pasaba los alimentos.

\- Sí, lo sé- contesto algo decaído Joe

\- Shuu es su nombre ¿No? Es tu hermano…-

\- Es el mediano- contesto Joe- Él y papá no tienen buena relación en la actualidad, de hecho creo que papá cree que está loco.-

\- ¡Oh!-

\- Tus hermanos me conocen pero por alguna razón no has querido que me conozcan tus padres- intervino Gomamon. Tai no pregunto más solo continúo:- Al parecer el padre de Sora y Shuu andan también haciendo sus propias investigaciones de la informática-

\- Sí es necesario iremos a interrogarlos a saber que saben con respecto al balance del universo y las dimensiones- Al decir esto Joe estaba de un modo muy serio, era normal quería a su hermano pero hace un rato que no lo veía actualmente Shuu tendría 26 años.

\- ¡Tendremos que ir a verlo! – Reacciono Tai.

\- Mejor vayamos primero a ver a Izzy a ver qué información a sacado con respecto al problema, si Shuu tiene información me lo hará saber – Y era cierto Shuu siempre había sido el que más se oponía a la autoridad de su padre si algo pasaba no tendría la menor cautela de hablarle aún si no lo había visto en un largo tiempo, Shuu se encargaría de encontrarlo.

\- Entonces tenemos que apurarnos para ir- Al decir eso Tai observo la mesa, la cual se encontraba sin tanta comida, Gomamon y Agumon habían aprovechado la distracción de los chicos para arrasar con la comida.

\- Aw ¿y la comida? – expreso el joven- ¡Se comieron todo!- dijo en un modo muy desanimado y acarreando lo poco que quedaba en la mesa, pero ya no importaba por que tanto Agumon como Gomamon estaban satisfechos.

Más tarde los cuatro se encontraban afuera de los edificios donde estaba la oficina de Izzy, Agumon y Gomamon hiban disfrazados como niños de 8 años, mientras que Tai y Joe se habían vestido igual que el día anterior. Se quedaron viendo un rato el edificio preguntándose si habían llegado al lugar correcto, al saberse en el lugar indicado subieron al edificio. Al llegar afuera de su despacho tocaron el timbre y entonces abrieron la puerta, pero quien los atendió no fue Izzy si no Yolei:

\- ¡Tai! ¡Joe! – exclamo la chica, iba vestida con su uniforme de colegio que era el mismo que tenía Hikari.

\- ¡Yolei!- exclamaron los chicos.

\- ¡Oh veo que vienen con Gomamon y Agumon! – se sorprendió la joven – Pasen chicos espero que les gusté el té, les serviré un poco.

\- No te preocupes Yolei- contesto Joe- Solo veníamos a ver como habían quedado Izzy y tú con respecto al problema que se encuentra el Digimundo-

\- ¡Oh!- contesto la joven mientras se adelantaba- Pues Izzy estuvo trabajando toda la noche, hoy no asistió a sus clases aunque no lo necesita es el mejor de su generación, hasta ha adelantado materias- se pavoneo un poco Yolei- Sin embargo yo me ofrecí a ver algunos asuntos con la "organización" al final nos salvaron la vida eso y el padre de Sora-

\- Cierto, los hechos acontecidos hace tres años- respondió Tai mientras se sentaba en la sala junto con Joe.

\- Si no fuera por ellos estaríamos muertos-

\- Lo curioso es que Izzy menciono que se repiten los acontecimientos cada 3 años y eso es algo muy delicado-

\- Lo sé, Joe- contesto la chica- Por eso hemos estado trabajando, por cierto Tai me comentó Izzy si tienes aún tus lentes que te dio para ver las vibraciones de la dimensión del digimundo-

\- Aún las conservo-

\- Eso servirá- Se sento la chica en la computadora y empezó a escribir – Es necesario que los tengas Tai para poder estar preparados ante un ataque, Izzy se acomodó para poder tenerlos él también en su computadora portátil y hacer un programa para estar en alerta todos, el modo es que no sabe cómo hacer para que lo estemos cargando, aparte de los digivice o los D3. Dicho esto miro su propio D3 que era de un color rojo.

\- Tenemos que analizar esto más a fondo-

\- Y ¿A qué conclusiones ha llegado la organización?- pregunto Joe - ¿No se encargarían de ello?

\- Sí, cierto Joe pero no tenemos mucho tiempo además ellos nos dijeron que nos avisarían en caso de saber algo- Dicho esto Yolei miró algo enfadada a Joe

\- Lo siento Yolei no quise ser indiscreto-

\- Pues no andes presionando de más a Izzy- reacciono Yolei

\- Yolei- intervino Tai- Joe no ha presionado a nadie- Sin mucho convencimiento la chica no menciono palabra.

\- Además hemos venido ayudarlos ver en que podemos contribuir para que esto no se extienda mucho más-

\- Eso es un poco tarde- Exclamo la joven- Desde hace varias semanas digimons han aparecido en todo el mundo y lo saben no solo en Japón

\- Eso es cierto- reacciono Joe- Pero le han culpado a los terroristas en Europa y en África.

\- La situación política mundial es un poco complicada- comento Tai

\- Eso no es todo- Se quedó paralizada la joven- Ayer en América un digimon de tierra se enfrentó con uno de agua y los niños elegidos de allá llegaron tarde- Suspiro- paso lo que temíamos, finalmente los digimons han cobrado vidas humanas.

\- ¿Qué? – Tai exclamo pues ese era su mayor miedo como rencor dentro de la misma – No puede ser ¿Los digimons no estaban manipulados?

\- No, Tai y lograron regresarlos, pero destruyó su enfrentamiento mucho a su paso y no solo estructuras si no varias vidas, el gobierno lo atiende a un "Terremoto"-

\- ¿Cómo no nos enteramos?-

\- Porque cuando paso era temprano, no hace mucho pasó- se acomodó las gafas la joven- Aún no saben cuántas vidas humanas se perdieron, lo que sé es que no fueron por ataques directos si no por estructuras que se derrumbaron-

\- ¿Eso paso en Estados Unidos? – Pregunto Joe

\- No, paso en América del Sur un país que se llama Ecuador-

\- No ubico ese país- menciono Tai- Aunque eso no importa ya cobro vidas humanas- dicho eso se aventó al sofá

\- Eran muy pocos los chicos elegidos en Ecuador- Contesto Yolei- Pero lograron erradicarlo antes de que su gobierno llegara a ver a los digimons, lamentablemente esto cobro muchas vidas y su gobierno lo atribuye a un terremoto para dar dicha explicación entre sus pobladores como internacionalmente-

\- Esto es muy malo- Se quedó inmóvil Joe- Se necesita quien esté ahí para poder ayudarlos no solo a las personas sino también a los digimons-

\- Han de estar tan confundidos los digimons como nosotros- respondió Tai.

\- No se desanimen chicos, es peor si no enfrentamos el problema- contesto Yolei- Aun así encontraremos la solución para que esto ya no ocurra ni sea recurrente nuevamente en tres años-

\- Pero, recuerden chicos algo- menciono Angumon- Que esto también se origina por la vez que Myotismon se transportó en las dimensiones, luego de quedar muy frágil también volvió a entrometerse años después y hace tres años ya sabíamos que estaba débil pero creímos que con nuestras esperanzas y los emblemas se había parado finalmente-

\- Tanto por los guardianes del digimundo- contesto Yolei- Sin embargo ayer Joe se enfrentó junto con los demás a un guardián del digimundo, siendo que solo estaba confundido-

\- Está claro que eso no está funcionando- dijo enojado Tai- Solo lo tapamos como si fuera un curita pero nunca atacamos el problema de fondo-

\- No creo que sea eso Tai- lo observo Joe- Siento que lo hacemos pero nuevos problemas aparecen-

\- Eso es cierto y más porque los humanos a pesar de no tener información del digimundo lo han venido alterando porque "ya saben de la existencia" y no todos resultan ser buenos como ustedes- intervino Gomamon- Nos hemos encontrado con ello desde el "Emperador de los Digimons".

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡ Ken estaba siendo manipulado para otros fines!- Contesto molesta Yolei

\- No está diciendo Gomamon que Ken sea malo, simplemente que él mismo ha dicho que una vez que entras en el lado oscuro puedes ser manipulado para esos fines – Intervino Joe- Hace tres años volvió a caer en ello-

\- Pero lo recuperamos- Chilló – Y desde la primera vez lo dejó de ser y además está tomando terapia para ser más fuerte mentalmente-

\- Sí, pero no solo es Ken- entro en la conversación Tai- Pueden tomar otros niños aún si estos no son elegidos-

\- Ya lo hemos visto antes Yolei- Miro Joe a la chica. Ella solo cerro los ojos y miro a otra parte muy encaprichada.- Tenemos que confiar en los chicos elegidos-

\- Lo hacemos- respondió Tai-. Pero también sabemos de la maldad que vive y que no le importará a quien tome o cuántas vidas cobre-

\- Eso es imperdonable- volvió a Chillar la chica ahora sacando algunas lágrimas pero no de tristeza, si no de coraje.

\- Por eso tenemos que apurarnos más que nunca- Se quedó recto Joe, cuando toma una decisión- Y ayudar a todo aquel que necesite de nuestra ayuda, además está siendo claro que los digimons transportados son guardianes y muy poderosos, en esta ocasión no han sido tomados al azar o en su nivel de luchador si no de perfección eso se complica, ya que aunque existen niños elegidos en todo el mundo somos muy pocos los que podemos llegar al nivel perfeccionado-

\- Eso es algo que no había tomado en cuenta- Se paró Tai- pero existen más valores en los humanos-

\- Sí, Tai pero recuerda que cada uno es único y especial-

\- Sí, pero el señor Genai nos dijo que nosotros teníamos emblemas por que habían escaneado nuestra información- Susurro Joe

\- ¡Por eso!- Se alegró Tai- Cada persona en el mundo es única y diferente aunque tengan las mismas cualidades.

\- Además- reacciono Yolei- No podemos llegar a nivel perfeccionado al menos como ustedes pero con la digievolucion DNA ha logrado ser factible, esa fue la que derroto en su definitiva a Malonmyotismon la última vez-

\- Eso es cierto- contesto Tai- El punto es encontrar alternativas para defendernos-

\- Ese es un buen punto Tai, pero aun así no podemos vivir tranquilos siempre cuando la dimensión se esté fracturando y ya lo dijo Hikari no solo es el digimundo-

\- El mar de la oscuridad- menciono Yolei- Yo lo he visto- dicho esto la joven se puso un poco pálida.

\- Y aún más otras dimensiones que no sabemos que existan-

\- Perdemos el rumbo de la existencia- Intervino Agumon-

\- Esos temas ya son muy filosóficos con respecto a la existencia- Se quedó observando Tai la ventana (En la conversación se había parado y caminado de un lado para otro)

\- ¡Tenemos que llegar a una solución!- Aún algo molesto reacciono- El ser humano siempre ha querido entender su entorno, pero durante esos miles de años no ha llegado a un término que lo convenza o en su defecto que entienda-

\- Cierto, no queda más que ver como cerrar ese paso de una buena vez- Miro de reojo Joe a Tai.

\- ¡Nosotros lucharemos para ustedes!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Agumon y Gomamon.

\- A todo esto- menciono Joe- ¿Dónde está Hawkmon?

\- Está en el digimundo viendo que no vaya a ver más disturbios como el que paso en Ecuador si podemos evitarlo aunque sea para estar preparados y comunicarnos con los niños elegidos que estén más cerca, hay otros chicos elegidos que están al corriente en todo el mundo-

\- ¿O junto con los demás? –

\- Sí, correcto cada uno de los digimons se dividió en cada zona para avisarnos, excepto Palmon que ahorita se encuentra en casa de Mimí-

\- ¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!- reacciono Tai- Tendré que ir a casa por mis lentes, además que tendremos que comunicarnos con la "compañía" de la protección para llegar a un acuerdo-

\- ¡Exacto!- Contesto Yolei- Además creo que sería buena idea ver al padre de Sora que por su parte se comunicó conmigo y tiene otros métodos para poder erradicar el problema, quizá nos sirva de apoyo- Hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a Joe que se encontró de repente muy callado- Trabaja con tu hermano Shuu por lo que me dijo el señor y dice que es un chico muy eficiente además que ambos están fascinados por los digimons, eso lo noté desde que los conocí hace 6 años en Kyoto.-

\- ¡Eso será genial! ¿No te lo mencione Joe? – reacciono muy emocionado Tai.

\- Sí- alcanzó apenas a decir Joe. En ese momento el teléfono celular de Tai empezó a sonar por lo que el joven se separó un poco de sus amigos.

\- Gomamón, Agumon ¿No quieren dulces?- pregunto inocentemente Yolei

\- ¡Sí!- contestaron ambos muy felices

\- Tenemos unos cuantos en la alacena, donde dejan la cafetera en la cocina (la cual también era pequeña) ¿No quieren ir por un poco de dulces?-

\- ¡Vamos Gomamon! –

\- ¡Sí!- contesto Gomamon a Agumon pero volteo a ver a Joe - ¿puedo?

\- Claro que sí- contesto el joven, acto seguido los digimons corrieron a la cocina.

\- ¡Joe!- dijo más seria Yolei- Necesito que me hagas un favor-

\- ¡Oh! Claro Yolei- contesto el joven.

\- ¡Quiero que dejes en paz a Mimí e Izzy!- Al decirlo se puso muy seria- Ellos ya tenían en puerta una relación y solo los andas confundiendo- Lo decía tan en serio que se veía un poco molesta

\- Yo…- tartamudeo Joe un poco

\- No importa Joe, tu tuviste en su tiempo la oportunidad con Mimí y desde hace tres años Izzy se ha esforzado por saber sus sentimientos a pesar de ser muy listo no se abre a esas cosas y ahora se siente desplazado tanto confundido desde que apareciste a decirle tus sentimientos a Mimí siendo que no lo hiciste antes- Diciendo eso lo señalaba directamente. Joe se sentía muy incómodo con todo lo que lo acusaba Yolei pero no era el tipo de chico que reclamara algo a quien fuera.

\- ¡Chicos! – volvía Tai apurado que ni se dio cuenta de la conversación que habían tenido Yolei y Joe.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tai?- contesto la chica volteándose a verlo

\- ¡Davis y Ken están en un enfrentamiento con un hackmon en Wakayama! Hicieron la evolución DNA y Ledramon lo está enfrentando!- Dicho esto los chicos se quedaron callados.


	11. La visita inesperada de Hackmon

Buenas tardes chicos, disculpen no subir tan seguido pero... enfermé la semana pasada espero que pueda subirles el capitulo 12 también hoy... gracias a ustedes tengo la motivación de seguir escribiendo :). Así que deseo me tengan un poco de paciencia. Buen domingo! Lunatica Lobegood

Los había tomado por desapercibido totalmente, era ya constantes los enfrentamientos con los Digimons.

\- ¡Tenemos que ir apoyarlos!- Menciono Tai

\- Pero la localidad de Wakayama es un poco conflictiva, nos tardaríamos en llegar - Excepto Yolei

Era de pensarse la situación pues los enfrentamientos eran más seguidos, era algo tan incómodo. Joe se había quedado pensando, los sustos ya habían pasado dentro de su personalidad ya nada era nuevo en su modo de pensar porque en realidad había ya un patrón dentro de ellas.

\- Tai tienes razón, sería bueno ir-

\- Pero ¿No entienden que no llegaríamos a tiempo?- Replico nuevamente Yolei

\- Cierto- contesto Joe- Pero quizás eso nos dé una respuesta-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijeron todos al ver a Joe, sobre todo Gomamon estaba impresionado.

\- Entonces llamare a Hawkmon, haré que evolucione y nos llevé- Dicho esto la chica saco su D3, enfrente de la computadora.

\- Joe ¿A qué te refieres con que nos dará una respuesta?- pregunto Gomamon

\- Pues quizás no sea un enemigo si no tiene que ver con un aviso por parte de los digimons ¿No lo has pensado? –

\- No lo creo…-

\- Es solo una teoría pero puedo tener razón-

\- Solo espero que no sea como la teoría que tenías en el digimundo de que existían humanos- Lo miro Tai – Fuiste muy necio con dicha teoría buscando pistas para dar con otro ser humano-

-Tai ¡Era un niño! Además siempre dicen a los niños que perdidos encuentren a un adulto para que no se metan en líos- contesto Joe- Además- dijo más calmado- Ya somos adultos, se trata de otra cosa Tai quizá eso nos de la ventaja-

\- ¿Entonces por qué no dices tú teoría?- contesto Agumon

\- Por qué hay datos que aún no me quedan claro y quisiera estar seguro de lo que digo- se puso pensativo un momento.

Al decir eso la chica había llamado a Hawkmon:

\- Yolei ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto Hawkmon

\- Necesito que evoluciones y nos lleves a Wakayama- le dijo la joven

\- ¿Otro Digimon ha aparecido? – se mostró curioso Hawkmon

\- Sí y lo están enfrentando Davis y Ken con Ledramon- le decía la joven mientras veía a su digimon.

Si bien las cosas no prestaban demasiada atención, mientras salían del edificio Joe pensaba en su teoría. ¿Podría deberse a tal barbaridad? ¿O simplemente….?

\- ¡Digievoluciona! - Menciono Yolei mientras sacaba su D3 con el digi-huevo del amor. Acto seguido Hawkmon evoluciono a Holsmon. Había suficiente espacio para que cupieran los 5. Sin embargo Tai reacciono de reojo y comento en cuanto Yolei y Joe habían subido.

\- ¡No iré con ustedes!- menciono

\- Pero Tai..- exclamo la chica

\- Si la situación se complica no podré hacer nada- se quedó viendo a los dos- Será mejor que pida ayuda al menos a Matt, por lo que no pierdan tiempo-

\- Está bien Tai- entendió de inmediato Joe- Yolei vamos nosotros.

\- He.. sí- afirmo la chica mientras se preparaba para despegar Holsmon.

\- ¡Vamos Agumon! – dijo Tai mientras volteaba a verlo, de ahí ambos empezaron a correr en dirección a la universidad de Matt.

Joe iba abrazando a Yolei para no caerse y del mismo modo Gomamon se aferraba a él durante el viaje. Era incomodo ir con Yolei puesto que la chica estaba molesta con Joe, aunque tenían en ese momento una meta en común ¡Llegar a tiempo! Lo curioso es que un hackmon no representaba gran peligro, pues se trataba de un Digimon novato y he ahí la pregunta ¿Por qué Davis y Ken tuvieron que hacer la digievolución DNA? ¿Por qué había que tener refuerzos? Sobre todo porque ¿Necesitaban fusionarse los digimons de Tai y Matt?

Durante el vuelo un rato no dijeron nada hasta que Yolei hablo:

\- A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen- terminó diciendo

\- ¿Qué paso Yolei?- reacciono Joe

\- Creo que esto tiene que ver con una teoría que tenían preparada- se limitó a decir y no volvió a dar una palabra.

Era necesario que dijera algo pero realmente sentía Joe que no era el momento, la chica se veía determinada en su mirada a través de sus anteojos. Se le veía totalmente seria, pensativa. Mientras Holsmon volaba a lo que mayormente se le podía permitir sus alas de escudo. No puedo decir si alguien los vio o no, solo sé que pudieron confundirlo con un avión o un ave (por la distancia mencionada) y porque las personas ya no se fijan en su alrededor.

No tardaron mucho en llegar pero para su sorpresa ya los chicos no se encontraban peleando. Se encontraban en un lote baldío en donde a primera vista era que estaban charlando con un Hackmon y lo que parecía que era… Gankoomon y esté último representaba un "Caballero Sagrado".

-¿Por eso necesitaban refuerzos?- dijo finalmente Joe

\- Sí, Joe- volteo a ver la chica la situación en el piso- Se me ha olvidado que por tus múltiples trabajos no habías tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los guardianes del digimundo, hace 6 años tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a una "bestia sagrada" en el digimundo por obra de blackwargreymon- contesto la chica.

¿Qué tan mal tienes que sentirte para solo saber un poco superficialmente del problema? Obvio eso no pasaba con Yolei porque ella siempre estaba enterada en sus pasatiempos y cuando trabajaba junto con Izzy.

\- En parte de las reuniones que has faltado se han hablado de los Caballeros reales, de las copias del Señor Genai y a una de las "Cuatro bestias Sagradas" pero también Tai y Matt se han enfrentado alguno de los "Caballeros Sagrados" hasta tal punto de convertir a Agumon y Gabumon en uno, en más de una ocasión-

Era cierto esto había pasado antes y en las veces que había pasado Joe no se encontraba ahí, paso en el mudo real hace 3 años y hace 6 con Davis y Ken ( Aunque entonces reclutaba a los "Niños elegidos de todo el mundo") También se había dado la oportunidad cuando Will "invento" un digimon que termino siendo un virus. Él no se había percatado por que se encontraba en exámenes y quizás después no tuvo la intención de saber sobre ellos, eso ni siquiera era el trabajo de Izzy si no del padre de Sora y de Shuu… su hermano sin ser un "chico elegido" sabía mayormente del tema que él que solo se había desligado del mismo.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con Davis y Ken junto con Ledramon, aunque no estaban en posición de batalla. Adelante y con una distancia considerada se encontraba Hackmon al lado de Gankoomon. Bajaron a un lado del lote, el cual se encontraba en un campo vacío pero no muy lejos se podía ver la estructura de la ciudad. Había rastro en la arena de que existió una batalla, pero que no llegó a ser mortal. Bajaron inmediatamente y se dirigieron con los chicos, al parecer los habían visto por lo que Ken y Davis voltearon al ver a Joe y Yolei.

\- ¿Están bien? – Pregunto Yolei corriendo a los chicos mientras se dirigía a ellos.

\- ¡Yolei!- exclamo Ken

\- Chicos- se sorprendió Davis, pero inmediatamente volteo - ¡Por eso les digo que mejor se comuniquen con nosotros! – el muchacho se dirigía a Gankoomon y Hackmon.

\- No creo que entiendas el problema de dicha magnitud- contestaba Hackmon.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Joe cuando finalmente llegaron con los chicos.

\- Joe- Se quedó algo pasmado Ken- Ocurre que.. – Ken se encontraba limpio con su uniforme escolar que era distinto al de Davis (El cual era azul) a modo de traje mientras que el de Ken era de un color rojo- negro que se veía de un modo más "atractivo" que el uniforme más simple de Davis. Este último se encontraba muy presionado por su forma en que sostenía su puño derecho.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Ken?- dijo más impaciente Yolei

\- Lo que ocurre, es que los digimons quieren solucionar esto sin nuestra presencia- Volteo Ken a ver a los recién llegados. Y algo decaído.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Yolei, Joe y Gomamon al unisolo.

\- Davis dice que eso nos importa a nosotros ya que siempre se nos ha llamado cuando se encuentran en un problema y ahora más que se encuentra en este mundo-

\- ¿En este mundo? ¿Un digimon maligno?- pregunto un poco asustada Yolei

\- No creo Yolei que en este caso se trate de un digimon-

\- ¿De un humano?- pregunto Joe-

\- No lo sabemos- contesto Ken

\- ¿Y eso que importa? Podremos enfrentar el problema- se metió en la conversación Davis- Pero Hackmon no me quiso decir la magnitud del problema por lo que empecé a pelear con él- suspiro Davis- Luego apareció Gankoomon y empezó atacarnos-

\- En ese momento llegue y logre evolucionar con Davis- menciono Ken- pero solo como defensa personal, es cuando le hable a Tai-

\- ¡No nos quieren involucrar pero es nuestro mundo donde se están desempeñando las batallas! ¡Aun así creen que no es de nuestra incumbencia!- Reacciono un poco molesto Davis

\- Solo son diferentes opiniones- dijo sin importancia Hackmon

\- ¡Sin importancia! ¿Ya han cobrado vidas humanas?- Dijo ahora si enojado Davis

\- ¡Y cobro vidas de digimons sus peleas en nuestro mundo! – dijo con una voz grave finalmente Gankoomon, al decirlo se empezaba a preparar para una batalla, pero Ken intervino.

\- ¡Tranquilos chicos! Estamos en el mismo bando no tenemos por qué pelear-

\- No somos tan tontos- contesto Davis un poco molesto pero por ello intervino Joe

\- ¡Davis! Tranquilízate lo que menos necesitamos es una pelea sin sentido-

\- Es que ¿No entienden?- Se puso más irritable Davis

\- Más bien creo que son ustedes lo que no entienden el nivel en que nos encontramos los digimons- contesto Hackmon

\- ¿De qué trata todo esto?- pregunto Yolei- ¿Por qué no tenemos nada que ver? Hemos salvado anteriormente el digimundo-

\- Sí, pero esta vez no se trata de un enemigo con apariencia física es algo muy complicado para unos "chiquillos"- intervino Gakoomon

\- ¡No somos unos niños! Ya somos grandes - grito Davis, mientras era detenido por Joe y Ken (Se encontraba en posición de pelea) Nadie se había percatado que tanto Ledramon se había quedado callado dándole de cierto modo razón a Gankoomon, entendía algo que para los chicos era impensable pues ni lo tenían contemplado. Nadie se había percatado más que Joe y no era el único Holsmon también se encontraba pensativo, el único que parecía estar en posición como los chicos era gomamon ¿A qué se debía? Era momento de preguntar sobre su teoría.

\- Disculpe ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que los humanos lo están usando?- Finalmente pregunto Joe. Dicha pregunta hizo que los chicos lo voltearan a ver y hasta que se calmara Davis.

\- ¡Vaya! Hasta que piensan en algo- sonrió de modo picaro Gankoomon. Pero apenas pudo pensar eso cuando de repente un ataque le llego por sorpresa del lado izquierdo:

\- ¡Cañon Supremo! – se alcanzó a oír el ataque fue directo para Gakoomon, quien de reojo saltó a un punto más alto. Mientras que para los chicos Gomamon había evolucionado a Zudomon y con su caparazón los protegió a los cuatro chicos.

\- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto de repente Joe, mientras Zudomon los protegía. Los dejó un poco sucios por la tierra pero no paso de más, el primero en reaccionar fue Davis apenas termino el ataque.

\- ¡Ledramon!- Grito, mientras el polvo se esparcía, en una esquina se encontraba Ledramon pero no había sufrido grandes daños ni tampoco Holsmon (Quién había volado) y acto seguido preguntaba dónde estaba Yolei. Los chicos se habían asombrado entonces Gankoomon se puso en modo de pelea y mando uno de sus ataques de dónde provino el ataque:

\- ¡Golpe de puños!- entonces es cuando se vio que quien lo había atacado en primer lugar, había sido Omnimon.

\- ¡Esperen no peleen!- Grito Yolei poniéndose en medio, ya que estos poderes eran muy grandes podrían hasta terminar con toda la localidad y seguro ya había atraído miradas de las personas en consecuencia hacer retumbar la tierra. El digimon Omnimon había sido una fusión entre los digimons de Tai y Matt que al pensar que se encontraban en problemas sus amigos decidieron atacar:

\- ¡Omnimon ten cuidado con las personas y los chicos!- se alcanzó a oír la voz de Matt.

\- ¡Es por eso que siguen siendo tan inmaduros!- reacciono Hackmon.

En ese instante Yolei corrió con todas sus fuerzas para ponerse en medio del campo de batalla e impedir que siguieran peleando, Ken la siguió mientras Davis se subía en Ledramon para que se detuviera ese mal entendido. Joe también reacciono en subirse en Zudomon para mandar un mensaje a sus compañeros.

Del otro lado se encontraban Matt, Tai, T.K y Hikari. Los cuatro estaban a salvo pero pensaron que la situación lo ameritaba al ver a Gankoomon, sin embargo esto solo provoco el enojo de Gankoomon y de defensa respondió:

\- ¡Ustedes no piensan en las consecuencias! – voló – El digimundo siempre estuvo en problemas inecesarios por su culpa- Decía Gankoomon mientras se disponía atacar. Omnimon se hizo para atrás, pero entonces vio que Yolei estaba en el centro de batalla, eso no era bueno y de seguida hiba Ken. No paso mucho tiempo para que Gankoomon aventará un ataque:

\- ¡Golpeando con los puños!- Ni siquiera Omnimon pudo reaccionar bien cuando se vio afectado por el ataque y quedo indefenso. Pero se puso de modo de defensa para que no pasara el ataque a Yolei y Ken.

\- ¡Dejen de pelear! – Lloró del coraje Yolei. Pero apenas dijo eso el ataque había llegado a Omnimon y Ken fue quien la alcanzó, la abrazó y la tiro al suelo para que se protegieran.

Nadie salió del todo heridos, de hecho salieron solo sucios, quien recibió parte del ataque fue Davis que se cayó de Ledramon, quedando lesionado. Mientras que Zudomon protegió nuevamente a Joe. Cuando el polvo se había esparcido Joe corrió a ver como se encontraba Davis. Había caído de espaldas en la arena del terreno (por fortuna) pero estaba quieto sin mover un solo dedo, esto asusto a Joe.

\- ¡Davis!- le grito apenas llegó a su lado. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, apenas empezó a tomar sus signos vitales, los cuales eran existentes pero muy débiles. Mientras tanto a su alrededor Gankoomon se había retirado junto con Hackmon.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí?- se preguntó Joe apenas pudo ver el cielo en el que desesperado; Ledramon buscaba a Davis. Ken aún abrazaba protegiendo a Yolei y Omnimon al no ver oponente alguno regresaba a su forma original en Koromon y en Tsunomon. Mientras que tanto como Tai, Matt, T.K y Hikari se dirigían a ellos. (Patomon y Gatomon había evolucionado con el digi-egg) Por lo cual estaban montados en Pegasusmon y Nefertimon.

\- ¡Chicos!- Gritaban tanto Matt como Tai - ¿Están bien?

\- Gankoomon, no nos estaba atacando- replico Holsmon, mientras volaba al lado de Nefertimon quien traía cargando a Tai y Hikari.

\- Entonces… atacamos sin razón- se asustó la chica al oír eso.

Por otro lado Pegasusmon llegaba al lado de Joe y Davis (Esté ultimo llevaba montando a T.K y Matt)

\- ¡Joe! ¿Están bien?- Bajo de inmediato Matt y se dirigió dónde estaban los chicos-

\- Necesitamos llevar a Davis a un hospital- Contesto Joe mientras intentaba cargar al joven, pues ya era tan alto como él y pesaba si no es que hasta más que Joe.

\- Davis- menciono un poco asustado T.K por lo que acelero su paso para ir ayudar a Joe, al llegar ahí sostuvo de un lado a Davis mientras Joe lo sostenía del otro extremo. Matt se quedó perplejo y estaba muy molesto, pero consigo mismo. Entonces su cara se llenó de rabia y empezó a correr donde se encontraban el resto.

\- ¡Matt! No hagas ninguna tontería- Le grito T.K, pero no podía detenerlo por qué se encontraba cargando a Davis, los chicos caminaron lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta quedar al lado de Pegasusmon donde lo subieron al lomo de él.

\- Pegasusmon cuida a Davis, ahorita regresamos- Le menciono T.K.

\- No hay problema- le contesto Pegasusmon.

Al dejarlo ambos chicos corrieron en dirección donde estaba el resto, al llegar Veemon y Wormmon habían regresado a su forma de novato, no solo ellos si no también Hawkmon, la única que seguía en su evolución era Nefertimon. Sin embargo Tai y Matt se encontraban en una pelea de puños.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – Decía Matt

\- ¡Yo no sabía!- Contestaba Tai y al mismo tiempo se defendía, como regresaba los golpes.

\- Ya ¡Dejen de pelear!- Decía Yolei mientras aún estaba abrazada de Ken, él no decía ni una sola palabra pero su rostro de impotencia decía más cosas.

\- ¿Qué pasa por que pelean? – termino preguntando Joe, mientras Gomamon se encontraba viendo la pelea del otro lado.

\- Matt culpa a Tai de atacar sin tener certeza de que estábamos en peligro- le contesto Gomamon a Joe.

\- Pero… no es para que peleen- dijo finalmente Joe algo molesto.

\- Hikari- le dijo T.K – Deviste haberle dicho a Tai, tú fuiste la que fue encargada de ver la situación y por eso entraron a pelear.

\- ¡¿Quieres decir ahora que es mi culpa?!- reacciono Hikari volteando a ver a T.K.

\- No, pero creo que fuiste muy imprudente.- contesto molesto T.K- Davis está en un estado delicado, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital-

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – camino para atrás Hikari casi llorando, si algo la definía era en que no quería que alguien sufriera por su culpa y más por un descuido.

\- ¡Tú imprudencia llegó a esto!- Aún le replico T.K, pero en el fondo se oyó

\- ¡Con mi hermana no te metas!-

\- ¡Si lo que está diciendo T.K es la verdad, ustedes son muy imprudentes!- contesto Matt, de algún modo Tai se había separado de Matt para ir a defender a su hermana de T.K solo para verlo de frente, claro que Matt no se quedó con las manos cruzadas y él fue en defensa de T.K.

\- ¡Ya basta! – reacciono Joe- No es culpa de nadie, pero tenemos que ir al hospital de inmediato.

\- Davis- menciono Ken mientras que Yolei aún lo abrazaba por coraje. Se notaba que Hawkmon se encontraba pensativo que no volteaba a verlos, mientras que Woormon se ponía al lado de Ken un poco preocupado, Veemon se fue corriendo a donde se encontraba Davis para poder protegerlo.

\- ¡Atacaste sin pensarlo!- le gritaba a Tai, Matt- Y yo que te creí ciegamente.

\- ¡Lo pensé apropiado Matt!-

\- ¡Vamonos T.K llevemos a Davis a un hospital!- dijo dándole la espalda a Tai, esto lo hizo enojar y estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo y lo cubrió Joe.

\- ¡Ya basta Tai!- replico Joe- ¡Fue un accidente pero ahorita urge revisar a Davis!- Esto lo hizo pausar de repente y mirar el suelo, Koromon solo lo miro para poder animar a Tai, mientras Tsunomon era cargado por Matt.

\- Hermano- se oyó con una voz débil de Hikari

\- ¡Joe!- volteo a verlo Matt- ¡Vamos a un hospital llévanos!

\- Sí- reacciono Joe- Luego nos vemos Tai.

Tai se quedó inmóvil, al igual que Hikari que no supo cómo reaccionar. Yolei también se quedó inmóvil al lado de Ken en ese instante lo dejó de abrazar pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Al no caber en Pegasusmon decidieron solo montarlo T.K y Joe quienes se dirigieron inmediatamente a Osaka, volaron lo más rápido que pudo, llevaban de igual modo a Veemon y Gomamon. En su mente Joe esperaba que no terminaran matándose Tai y Matt pero sabía que eso no ocurriría (O eso quería creer).

Al llegar a Osaka en la localidad de Odaiba cargaron al chico y lo llevaron a urgencias en el hospital donde trabajaba su padre, no tardaron mucho en atenderlo. Pero las preguntas por parte de las enfermeras eran efímeras, tanto como Joe y T.K solo mencionaron que había caído por "accidente" de una gran altura. Por lo que los primeros pasos que dieron las enfermeras fue el de hacer estudios, corriendo, dando suero, tomando los signos vitales etc….

Joe se anexó diciendo que era estudiante de medicina, pero no le permitieron hacer nada.

\- Va a estar bien- menciono Joe cuando Davis fue a intervención quirúrgica.

\- ¡Fuimos tan imprudentes! – solo miraba al suelo T.K – Muchas gracias Joe.

\- T.K no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- T.K sin embargo se encontraba sentado (Estaban en la sala de espera) muy conmocionado. Tanto como Veemon, Patomon y Gomamon los habían regresado al digimundo por una computadora del hospital. No tenía caso que se encontraran con ellos. Aunque Veemon se fue sin mucho convencimiento con la promesa que cuando pudiera fuera a ver a Davis. Con el ajetreó T.K pudo regresarlos desde una sala donde nadie se encontraba para regresar a los digimons y con la emergencia nadie se percató de ellos.

\- ¿Joe?- se escuchó decir del lado de la sala de espera.

\- ¡Papá!- Se quedó asombrado Joe.

\- ¡Deberías de estar en la escuela!-


	12. Motomiya

Me disculpo por no subir nada en un mes pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, tuve algunos problemas personales chicos. Espero tener su comprensión Lunatica Lobegood

La sala de espera del hospital principal de Odaiba era grande (la principal) pero en la de emergencia no pasaba más de un simple cuarto un poco alargado, para que las camillas pasen con mayor facilidad. Sin embargo a pesar del que padre de Joe no se encontraba en "traumatología" salía de las salas que lo conducían ahí. Por eso Joe no se preocupó del hecho que su padre se encontrará ahí, cuál fue su sorpresa que en el momento de estar consolando a T.K quien se había sentado en una silla donde se encontraban toda la hilera de estas, al acercarse por que el chico tenía sus brazos recargados en sus piernas con la mirada perdida a punto de cubrirse la cara con sus manos.

En ese instante que todo mundo estaba pasando de un lado a otro, en ese instante que Joe se acercaba a T.K para saber que pasaba por su mente, en el cual T.K se ponía de un modo culpable por lo ocurrido hace menos de una hora. Todo estaba bien hasta que una voz familiar proveniente del pasillo dijo:

\- ¡¿Joe?!- se oyó una voz al extremo de la sala que hacía conexión con el pasillo de emergencias

\- ¡Papá!- exclamo apenas el chico cuando vio a su padre, no podía creerlo pero solo se quedó pasmado cuando se vieron de frente.

\- ¡Deberías estar en la escuela!- reacciono molesto el padre de Joe en ese momento - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Papá! Yo…. – Joe se quedó atónito al verlo ¿Por qué siendo el hospital tan grande tenía que encontrarlo? La lengua se le trabo tan fuerte que no supo que decir, mientras tanto su padre se acercaba. Hizo una pequeña pausa porque un practicante lo detuvo, pero le dijo que le esperara un momento.

\- Papá yo… - dijo Joe con su voz más baja mientras su padre se acercaba a él pidiendo "alguna explicación"

\- No quiero que me mientas Joe, te conozco cuando te pones a decir mentiras, así que dime la verdad- lo observo su padre con una expresión muy fría en sus ojos.

\- ¡Señor Kido! – Reacciono T.K parándose a pesar de que estaba todo sucio por parte de su uniforme, se había ensuciado al momento de separar un poco a Matt de Tai obviamente ese encuentro había sido muy molesto para todos.

\- ¿Quién es usted jovencito?- reacciono el señor Kido con aire de desapruebo.

\- Mi nombre es Takaishi T.K, señor mucho gusto soy amigo de su hijo – al decir eso mostro una sonrisa leve y le ofreció su mano izquierda. El señor se quedó un poco pasmado mientras recorría al joven con su mirada así como su uniforme todo desaliñado, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Sin embargo le saludo y se presentó:

\- ¡Soy el doctor Kido de enfermedades respiratorias! El padre de Joe-

\- Mire, señor es que un amigo nuestro Motomiya se cayó de una esquina del colegio por lo tanto llame a Joe para que viniera a revisarlo de ahí él lo cargo hasta llegar al hospital. Hace rato acaba de ingresar nuestro amigo-

\- ¿Eres estudiante de La preparatoria de Odaiba verdad?-

\- Sí señor, mi amigo Motomiya también cursa en el mismo colegio que yo aunque no vamos juntos en el mismo salón de clases. Fue una suerte que lo viera paso durante un rato que tuve libre

\- ¿No hubiese sido mejor jovencito que los profesores hubiesen llamado a una ambulancia? No les avisaste

\- Lo que pasa…- dudo un poco T.K- es que Motomiya estaba en una zona restringida a esa hora- Al decir eso el papá de Joe un hombre de grandes valores, frunció el seño- No estaba haciendo nada malo como es el capitán del equipo de Futbol estaba practicando por lo que se saltó una clase.

\- Eso está mal la educación es primero- menciono el señor.

\- Sí, pero por ello no podía decirle a los profesores me bloque por lo que me acorde que Joe estudia medicina lo llamé y llegó muy rápido se encontraba cerca del colegio-

\- ¿Tú que estabas haciendo cerca del colegio?- Miró con una cara muy expresiva el señor- Anoche según te quedarías por una práctica, espero que no seas como los jóvenes que se van de fiesta-

\- No, papá yo….- Tartamudeo Joe, se notaba que le temía un poco al señor

\- No, señor se equivoca- Intervino muy calmado T.K- Joe se dirigía a la biblioteca después de su práctica cuando le llamé, siendo buen amigo llegó rápido-

\- ¿Y el vigilante del colegio?-

\- No hubo necesidad ya que es donde curso la preparatoria, otros amigos que tenemos en común.- Suspiro T.K- Conozco a Joe desde que él iba en primaria.

\- Sí, papá lo conozco desde niños- Excepto Joe- Además se oía muy afligido T.K.

\- Jovencito, hubiese sido mejor que llamara una ambulancia para su amigo-

\- Sí, señor pero me quedé pasmado y por eso llame a Joe, él se encargó de hablar con nuestros profesores es un chico muy responsable-

\- Sí, lo sé- Se calmó más el señor aunque realmente no supieron si les había creído- Aun así esa no era la mejor opción, pero hiciste bien Joe-

\- ¡Gracias Papá!-

\- En fin tengo que irme, no se preocupen yo seguiré de cerca el estado de salud de su amigo- Se volteó el señor Kido solo para comprobar si pasaban enfermeras por el pasillo, mientras que tomaba su carpeta- Me retiro chicos, pero para la siguiente tengan más cuidado y recuerda jovencito que a Joe aún le faltan tres años para ser médico – Dicho esto el señor se retiró, ni siquiera Joe tuvo el valor de preguntarle a su padre por que se había aparecido de repente por ahí. Quizá era mejor en la noche le preguntaría.

\- ¿Crees que nos creyo? – pregunto T.K a Joe cuando su padre se alejó.

\- Al menos le diste la misma teoría que le dimos a las enfermeras- se calmó Joe.

\- ¿Tú papá no sabe verdad? –

\- No sabes T.K mi padre es un hombre muy estricto- Al decir esto Joe se deprimió un poco – Cree que voy bien y una materia se me anda dificultando quizá la suspenda-

\- Joe, esa carrera no es nada fácil-

\- No pasaría eso si Izzy estaría en mi lugar-

\- ¿Qué dices Joe? – Se molestó el joven al ver como se comparaba, no pudo decir más porque una enfermera se encontraba detrás de ellos.

\- Disculpen- Dijo para no asustarlos- ¿Ustedes trajeron al joven Motomiya?- En ese momento voltearon ambos chicos.

\- Sí señorita, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto T.K.

\- Tiene bien sus signos vitales- respondió la señorita mientras veía su expediente- Solo tuvo una caída, sorpresivamente no se rompió nada solo un desmayo por parte del trauma. Lo curioso es que esto nos muestra que cayó de una gran altura ¿Qué dicen que estaba haciendo?-

\- Estaba practicando algunos trucos con la pelota en la parte de la cafetería- Contesto T.K- De ahí se cayó al suelo en el jardín por parte de la ventana.

\- ¿Eso es lo extraño no tiene ningún tipo de vidrio incrustado? –

\- Estaba abierta la ventana-

\- Además viste con su uniforme escolar y no el de deportes-

\- Es que estaba saltándose una clase y pensó en jugar un rato para mejorar sus maniobras- Se puso un poco nervioso T.K

\- ¡Entonces que chico más extraño! En fin estará bien, tienen el teléfono de sus padres-

\- A sí yo lo tengo acompáñeme por mi mochila- mencionó T.K – Ahí lo tengo anotado en una agenda.

\- ¿No lo tienes en tu celular?- pregunto asombrado Joe-

\- El caso es que voy a cambiar de celular por eso anote todo en una agenda, aparte que siempre el que le llama es Ken o Yolei cuando nos reunimos. Yo solo tengo anotado su teléfono celular-

Joe no menciono más entonces T.K fue por su mochila mientras que Joe se quedaba parado pensando que ¿Había pasado? Tenía que tener en cuenta que diría esa noche cuando su padre llegará a casa, aunque no creía que fuera capaz de comprobar la historia de T.K puesto que el muy raras veces decía mentiras. Si bien sus lugares de reunión no se daban en su casa muchas veces se veía haciendo investigaciones en su propia casa para ayudar a los chicos. El trabajo constante de su padre así como la vida de su madre había logrado que fuera muy raro que se pudieran percatar de todo lo ocurrido en su vida. Solo sus hermanos lo había percatado nadie más y desde el inicio lo sabían. Paso la enfermera mientras T.K se acercaba nuevamente a Joe:

\- Te puedes retirar Joe -

\- ¿He?-

\- Yo, esperaré a que lleguen sus padres-

\- Pero… T.K yo ya no fui a la universidad, tu aún puedes ir al colegio-

\- No te apresures Joe, a mí no me va mal en la escuela.- suspiro el chico- además mis padres saben de la existencia de los digimons y siempre nos están apoyando si le explico a mi madre lo entenderá-

\- Está bien- miro un poco triste, era increíble pensar que apenas unos minutos estaban en papeles totalmente diferentes- Yo le diré a mis padres cuando pueda el hecho de la existencia de los digimons pero esperó que no crean que he perdido la cabeza-

\- Joe, no te preocupes ve a tu ritmo-

\- Ya han pasado 9 años no puedo tomarlo a la ligera-

\- Tu sabrás en que momento enfrentaras a tus padres, para que no pasé lo que ocurrió con Shuu.- Joe lo vio muy asombrado por lo que T.K se apresuró a decir – Es que Sora nos comentó algo con respecto a ello, por eso no te presionamos- intentó excusarse.

\- Está bien T.K – dijo mientras se retiraba para ir por su mochila- Me iré a casa, espera a los padres de Davis-

\- ¡Joe! No quise molestarte-

\- No te preocupes soy un cobarde por no poder enfrentar ni a mi padre- Dicho esto el joven se retiró de la sala de espera, en ningún momento el joven T.K lo siguió pues sabía que la había regado con su comentario, no porque fuese un secreto si no por el hecho de que no era el mejor momento para recalcárselo-

Joe salió del hospital, pero no sabía qué decisión tomar si ir a su casa, quizá ir con Tai o ver como se encontraban los demás. Calmar a Matt aunque ¿Cómo podría calmar a alguien si el mismo se encontraba alterado? Podría ir a ver a Mimí a su casa, no esa no era buena idea tampoco. Se quedó un momento solo mirando a su alrededor pero no pasó mucho tiempo. Entonces decidió irse a leer un poco de la materia que le fallaba en la escuela, un momento con sus pensamientos y los libros le ayudaría demasiado. Además tenía que procesar todo lo pasado en un solo día. Sin mucho desinterés todo metido en sus pensamientos, tomó el subterráneo y se dirigió a la biblioteca de su facultad. Desde el momento que entró el olor de los libros lo rodearon, ahora era un modo de salir del miedo en el que se encontraba los digimons, las batallas entrantes. Aun así también tenía un problema con su materia, el temor que sentía con respecto a su padre no era del todo muy tranquilo. Eso le movía todo el cuerpo y además sentía algo extraño en él por no haber ido a clase, muchas veces ni aun siendo un estudiante de primaria dejaba de ir a la escuela. Recordaba como su madre insistía en que no fuera a clases y solo en ocasiones muy extremas accedía al pedimento de su madre, cuando su padre llegaba en la noche se ponía muy orgulloso de él por su alto nivel de responsabilidad desde que asistía en el kínder. Pero ahora se veía atascado en este problema personal que parecía no salir de su cabeza y aún más importante ahora no sabían el caso porque los digimons llegaban a dar peleas, así como a lo que se refirieron Hackmon y Gankoomon ¿A qué se referían? Cierto tenía una teoría pero podría ser que no fuera la más apropiada… eso podría cambiar todo su enfoque.

Mientras se sentaba en un cubículo tomaba un libro y se metía en cada tema, era hasta cierto punto muy aburrido pues hasta estaba seguro de que podría citar cada una de sus páginas aun así ¿Por qué confundía términos? Dejo que el tiempo pasara, en ocasiones oía como su teléfono móvil vibraba pero era el momento en que esperaba estar solo, estar lejos de todos los problemas. Después de dos horas decidió ir al servicio, pero en el momento que caminaba solo divagaba en su mente por lo que no vio a la joven que cargaba con muchos libros (De esas que son como de tres libros en hilera) apenas y se podía ver la joven mientras intentaba no caerse para ir a un cubículo, solo se hizo a un lado Joe pero no calculo bien por lo que la inercia hizo su trabajo y más la gravedad

¡PUM! Solo se oyó decir, mientras que Joe apenas agarró sus gafas obviamente no era nada raro que Joe fuese tan descuidado, pero el hecho que la joven también estuviese tambaleándose no fue solo el hecho por el que se dio.

\- Señorita, disculpe- dijo Joe mientras agarraba dos libros muy pesados- ¿Dígame donde pongo los libros?

\- Este… está bien, puede ponerlos en un cubículo me disponía a estudiar- dijo apenas reaccionando la joven- Joe los puso en uno que se encontraba justo al lado de donde él se había puesto a estudiar, mientras la joven agarraba el último libro que se encontraba a su lado, se paró y sacudió. Por que traía una falda de tamaño medio color azul, unos flans y además una camisa. Era un vestuario muy conservador para cualquier chica. Pero a Joe eso no le importaba, digo tampoco era el ejemplo de extravagancia.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme- exclamo la joven mientras estaba detrás de Joe- No se hubiese molestado, me pasa por que voy distraída así como muy atolondrada.

\- No te preocupes y me llamo Kido- se presentó Joe

\- ¡AH!- Grito la chica apenas y dijo su apellido.

\- ¿Disculpa? – se sorprendió Joe

\- ¡Eres Joe Kido!- dijo la chica – Disculpa por mi imprudencia, estaba distraída y no deje que fueras a lo que tenías que hacer- El chico se sorprendió vio a la joven además de vestir conservador era delgada no tenía una pizca de gracia, ni maquillaje. Ni siquiera tenía lentes como él o tenía ese picor de una chica nerd, solo parecía una chica sin chiste muy gris.

\- ¿Me conoces? – terminó diciendo sin siquiera ser un poco educado- Yo no recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez-

\- Ah, soy algo invisible pero tomamos una clase juntos, soy Hoshi Kai- dijo la joven aun un poco alterada a punto casi de tirar el libro que sostenía- Vamos juntos en laboratorio de anatomía, me siento atrás de Nakahara en esa clase, he notado que es tu amiga-

\- Sí, aveces nos juntamos. Entonces tú eres ¿Rezagada como Nakahara?- al decir eso la chica se ruborizo mucho- Oye discúlpame tenía que ir al servicio, en un momento regreso- De ese modo dejo a esa chica "gris" mientras que ella no dijo palabra alguna, estaba muy consternada que su existencia fuera casi nula pero por lo que dijo Joe al parecer había acertado en que era una chica rezagada. Al regresar del sanitario, vio que la chica Hoshi se mantenía al lado del cubículo donde se encontraba y leía aun algo ruborizada, por lo que Joe se acercó.

\- Disculpa mi indiscreción- dijo un poco sutil el chico- Pero no te había notado antes en las clases-

\- No hay problema- dijo Hoshi con un hilo de voz- Es muy común pasar desapercibida, no soy la mejor en las clases y tampoco tengo algo que sobresalga del grupo, casi no tengo amigos-

\- Bueno si es eso- se acercó a ella ofreciéndole la mano- Seré tu nuevo amiga Kai-

\- Aw- se sorprendió la joven- No es necesario- se excusó

\- Para nada, siempre la vida es más divertida con amigos es algo que apenas voy comprendiendo después de muchos años y a pesar de que me veas rodeado de varios compañeros no tengo en sí un grupo con el cual sobre salga para ir de fiesta o reunión, siempre metido en los libros hasta descuide a grandes amigos-

\- Bueno, pero vas bien yo soy totalmente invisible y ni puedo salir bien o dentro del promedio en la escuela o alguna actividad-

\- Debes ser buena en algo ¿Y esa confianza? – se asombró Joe

\- Yo debería de estar en el último año de la carrera y voy en el cuarto pasaré al quinto siempre si paso ahora sí el laboratorio de anatomía-

\- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió Joe pues no le calculaba más de 23 años a la joven.

\- Sí, tengo 24 años. Solo me ando preparando para los exámenes y pasar bien este año ya ir a 5 año sin deber nada aun siendo una alumna irregular-

\- Oh ya veo-

\- Sí, tú tienes 21 ¿no? Y eres del tercer año-

\- Sí- aun quedó algo atónito Joe el cual hubiese salido corriendo pero él jamás fue popular con las chicas por lo que pregunto- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?- Al decir esto la chica sonrojo mucho pero contesto

\- Es que… en clase el profesor siempre te anda alabando de lo bueno y prometedor que eres-

\- Oh, no creía que eso fuera tan importante, sin embargo no me va bien con el profesor Fujimori se me dificulta su materia bastante-

\- ¿En serio? Pero son puros términos yo la pase la primera vez que curse tercer año-

\- El profesor dice que confundo términos- respondió Joe ahora sentándose en su cubículo.

\- Te parece que ¿Te ayude con esa materia y tú me ayudas con el laboratorio de Anatomía? Intente pasarla en extraordinario pero me pongo muy nerviosa-

\- Sí, sería muy buena idea no pienso perder un solo año y menos por una materia-

\- No puedes perderlo, si pasa mucho tiempo y solo tienes problema con una materia puedes pasar al siguiente año pero si no pasas esa materia te expulsan, yo ya estoy en el límite de terminar la carrera en 8 años o si no es expulsión- sonrió- el cuarto año se me dificulto un poco pero dicen que el quinto año es más sencillo-

\- Entonces me preparare, aunque debe ser muy pesado- se expresó preocupado Joe

\- No creo que el cuarto año te dé problema alguno- le corrigió la chica.

\- ¿Tú crees?- volteó a verla – Pero la materia que no creo pasar-

\- No importa eres Joe Kido puedes pedirles pasar de año aún sin pasar dicha materia solo la re-cursas no creo que encuentres mayor dificultad- diciendo esto Joe se sentía más aliviado así quizás podría evitar que su padre se diese cuenta que no había logrado pasar exento aunque fuese solo una, pero tomando el temperamento del señor Kido es obvio que no se podía dar ciertos privilegios.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- de todo el día eso le había levantado demasiado el ánimo de quien menos lo pensó.

\- Disculpa, tu teléfono móvil está vibrando-

\- Ah sí , no te preocupes no le des importancia- la chica hizo eso pero apenas se disponían a estudiar y volvió a sonar

\- Deberías contestar quizá es algo importante- Joe sin mucho ánimo se dispuso a ver su móvil, al verlo vio que tenía llamadas perdidas de T.K, de su madre y de Tai. Algo apenado vio que solo su madre le había enviado un mensaje de donde se encontraba, el hecho de conocer a Kai le había hecho olvidar que la noche anterior no había dormido en casa, la situación en el mundo digimon. Pero eran buenas noticias con respecto a la materia que le preocupaba solo tenía que decirle al profesor que no comentara nada a sus padres. Eran las 6 de la tarde no tenía sentido seguir en la biblioteca así que tomo su mochila y se despidió de la joven que solo se le quedó observando, antes de retirarse la joven se agarró de valor para pedirle su número de teléfono móvil, al cual Joe accedió.

De regreso a casa tomo el subterráneo, mientras de la biblioteca llevaba algunos libros necesarios con un poco de suerte las cosas se calmarían y podría estudiar el fin de semana. Veía a los chicos subir y bajar del suburbano arreglados, listos para ir a fiestas, karaokes, antros etc… él solo deseaba llegar a casa y no tener mayores preocupaciones. Al llegar al edificio de su casa apenas pudo subir las escaleras un poco desanimado. Cuando llegó a su casa noto que había dos pares de zapatos extras (aparte del de su madre) y uno era de una chica.

\- ¡Ya llegué! – exclamó apenas entrando a la puerta mientras cambiaba sus zapatos por sus sandalias.

\- ¡Joe!- se vio una chica de muy buen cuerpo, la tez morena además del cabello un poco afro- americano, llevaba un short mediano con una playera polo color rojo, se aventó sin que el chico pudiese decir nada y con el peso de la mochila cayeron.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Se sorprendió Joe de no haberse lastimado la cabeza, los lentes tampoco cambiaron mucho de lugar, de este modo notó como la joven se aferraba a él

\- ¡Si haces eso lo mataras de un susto!- se oyó decir la voz de un chico en el pasillo

\- ¡Hijo! Ya llegaste- se oyó decir a su madre. En ese instante se acomodó las gafas e intentó quitarse de encima a la chica por el peso que tenía su mochila además de la incomodidad por la cual estaba pasando en ese momento. Quito la mochila de su espalda acto seguido que distinguió a su madre. Aun así la joven se aferró más a él y notó que la joven empezaba a llorar un poco o al menos sosollar. Hasta que alzo la mirada y se veían sus ojos lagrimosos esos ojos castaños muy tiernos que veían a través de las gafas de Joe.

\- ¡Gracias por salvar a mi hermano! – exclamo la joven mientras lo abrazaba una última vez-

\- ¡June Motomiya! – se sorprendió Joe al verla en su casa.

\- Mis padres me avisaron, además T.K me dijo que tú lo habías salvado- dijo finalmente la chica, en ese momento se retiró y se levantó al fin secando sus lágrimas. El chico que había hablado un momento antes se acercó para ayudar a levantar a Joe – Parece que las cosas no están bien ¿verdad? – dijo el joven, esa voz Joe la conocía. Cuando se paró se encontró delante de un chico un poco más bajo que el, con un chaleco de piel, una camiseta, pantalón de mezclilla y lentes como Joe, solo que se veía más refinado.

\- ¡Shuu! – se sorprendió Joe al ver a su hermano.

\- He venido ayudarte Joe no pensaba dejarte solo- le contesto el chico que ahora contaba con 26 años, el mismo había dejado de irlos a ver y hace aproximadamente 3 años no lo veía.

\- Te aviso el padre de Sora- En ese instante Shuu afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Además June también me dijo pues ella vive con Davis, por lo cual está enterada de algunas cosas –

\- Aunque Davis no quiere que me meta en sus asuntos- se quejó la chica-

\- Pero… ¿Cómo? Mamá ¿sabe? – Joe no podía articular palabra ni siquiera para poner en orden sus ideas.

\- No, ella cree que vine a verte solo para arreglar las cosas con papá – Y era cierto apenas se acercó a saludarlo la señora se fue a la cocina.

\- Pero… ¿Eso?-

\- Las cosas en el digimundo están más difíciles de lo que creen- puso una mirada seria su hermano, mientras Joe estaba enfrente de él viéndolo un poco atónito. Por otro lado le sorprendía que June supiera, aunque desde hace 6 años ella lo sabía, solo la existencia porque Davis se había encargado de alejarla lo más posible. Pero se había enterado del "accidente" que había sufrido al igual que sus padres, T.K a ellos le había dicho la verdad y no tenía por qué mentir ya que sus padres eran unas personas muy relajadas.

\- Pero como es que June ¿viene contigo? – se sorprendió Joe

\- ¡A cierto! Tú no sabes- sonrío la joven- Shuu es mi novio- e hizo una cara de ternura mientras que Shuu se ruborizaba. Si recuerdan June tiene 19 años.

\- ¡Eso no me lo esperaba Davis nunca me comentó!-

\- Es por que dice Davis que hace mucho que no los veías hasta hace un tiempo- se quejó June

\- Joe- se puso serio Shuu- Es hora que le digas a nuestros padres la existencia del digimundo.

Ese comentario de Shuu hizo que temblara y todo lo calmado que había logrado estar se desvaneció con un solo comentario.


	13. Lógica y miedo

Chicos ahí va el capitulo 13! Espero me sigan leyendo y espero ponerme al corriente feliz madrugada. Lunatica Lobegood

Los pensamientos de Joe divagaban demasiado puesto que de repente Shuu le había puesto una difícil misión: Enfrentar a su padre. ¿Cómo poder decirle la verdad sobre la existencia de los digimons? Además si durante 9 años que ignoraron su existencia su padre no se había dado cuenta ¿Por qué tendría que decirle ahora? Bien había podido eludir este tipo de situaciones por un largo tiempo:

\- No creo que sea buena idea- susurró Joe- Si se ha logrado que mi padre no sepa y todo ha funcionado no veo porque sea momento de decirle-

\- Joe ¿No lo ves? La situación se vuelve más compleja, siempre se vuelve de cierto modo más difícil y conforme vas creciendo las responsabilidades son mayores-

\- Lo sé- respondió un poco molesto Joe

\- Tenemos que actuar el señor Takenouchi dice que la situación cada año va empeorando, ya no es sencillo ocultar la existencia de los digimons a los humanos-

Joe estaba en el pasillo de su casa solo viendo como Shuu lo animaba, en ese momento June se había quedado callada, pues a pesar de ser una chica muy impulsiva decidió no entrar en la conversación de su "novio" y su cuñado. Ellos tenían problemas que resolver familiares que todavía involucraba a los demás. Aun así la chica se quedó callada, cuando la madre de los chicos se acercó para decirles que se sentaran en el sillón de la sala, la joven la distrajo con su comida. Le empezó a preguntar como cocinaba para el sazón de la carne que ya estaba terminando de hornearse para la cena, aludiendo un poco June con el hecho que su madre no era excelente cocinera y ella por lo tanto no sabía cocinar. Todo ese resultado lo hizo para que Shuu y Joe pudiesen seguir platicando un poco.

\- Solo quiero que enfrentes a papá, no siempre vamos hacer lo que él dice por miedo a "Romper la moral" o "las tradiciones"- Excepto Shuu

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado, no me vendría mal un baño- se quejó Joe- Tuve un día muy complicado, Mimí tuvo un accidente. No sabemos porque los digimons vienen al mundo real a pelear o cual sea la consecuencia solo sabemos que el señor Genai nos ha dicho que no tenemos muchas alternativas, hace 6 años no voy al digimundo es muy bueno que pudiese ver a gomamon y puedan atravesar la puerta. Además Davis está en el hospital por un error que bien se pudo evitar-

\- ¡Ha cobrado vidas humanas Joe! –

\- Lo sé, pero si estamos siempre en guardia y no descansamos no podremos solucionarlo. Ni siquiera sé si Tai y Matt no terminaron matándose por el accidente que le paso a Davis o si Yolei y Ken no quedaron traumatizados por la batalla-

\- ¿Te escuchas al hablar? Yolei y Ken han pasado por situaciones más difíciles en su infancia ¿Cómo podrían quedar traumatizados por una batalla?-

\- No lo entiendes, tú no eres un elegido-

\- No, no lo soy pero he demostrado más coraje en el momento de pelear que tú-

\- Eso dices, no es tan sencillo. Tengo suficientes problemas y aún deseas que le diga a nuestro padre la "verdad" ¿Se te ha olvidado como te trato en el momento que lo enfrentaste hace 3 años? ¿O tengo que recordártelo?-

\- Mi padre, no cree en lo que no ve es muy cerrado y cuadrado, por eso esta vez le enseñaremos pruebas que le den su solución-

\- ¡Buen argumento! – se burló Joe- Si sabes que muchos Psicólogos dijeron hace 6 años que todo lo ocurrido en Odaiba fue un espejismo social-

\- Sí, pero no se puede negar lo que se ve-

\- Contigo y Shin parece que todo es muy sencillo-

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! A Shin fue al que le costó mayor trabajo separarse de las ideologías de papá y lo sabes-

\- No me digas ahora ¿Y qué tal si pienso como papá que esté es el mundo real?- contesto molesto Joe

\- ¿Quién eres? – le dijo Shuu muy molesto- Mi hermano menor no diría ese tipo de cosas, el Joe que conozco es miedoso y muy fiel a sus ideales-

\- Sí, ya no soy el Joe pequeño de hace mucho tiempo.- se jacto él mismo- Sin embargo tienes que saber que no dejare solos a mis amigos y ayudare a las personas y a los digimons-

\- Al menos no has perdido la lógica- dijo Shuu molesto.

\- ¡Hay prioridades!- reacciono Joe – Y si tú no le tomas la debida importancia a las tradiciones de la familia Kido yo sí-

\- ¿Y tu felicidad?- contesto sarcásticamente Shuu. Pero sin querer había dado en el clavo de Joe, ya que eso le recordó ese sueño extraño que tuvo cuando se desmayó el día anterior en ver en un camino a Mimí esa alegría, esa juventud y por el otro lado a su padre presionándolo, estudiando y saliendo a delante, no por el hecho de no gustarle si no de parecerle una paradoja hasta cierto punto. ¡Claro! Parecía que a su padre se le había olvidado que era ser joven o quizás su abuelo había sido igual de estricto con su padre. Su abuelo había vivido en una época muy difícil para Japón puesto que él había vivido en la segunda guerra mundial y su padre de joven la había visto quizá era muy joven pero esas recesiones, ese momento en el que dicho país se estaba conformando no era fácil de olvidar ¿Cómo no tomar eso en cuenta? Por eso él había tenido que trabajar arduamente. Shuu como si leyera la mente de Joe se apresuró a decir:

\- Yo sé lo que vivió papá de infancia, pero no por eso tenemos que vivir de la misma manera nuestra juventud- suspiró- Dices que fue traumatico ese año de 1999 en el campamento pero jamás te vi más fuerte como vivo, te volviste un joven muy feliz a compartir no se te olvido las responsabilidades pero tampoco dejaste de lado la diversión- Al decir esto Shuu el tiempo se le congelo a Joe, eso era cierto. Además si no fuese por Gomamon quien sabe dónde estaría, si no conociera a cada uno de los chicos. A sus amigos del resto de la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria ¿En qué momento se había hecho más cerrado? Además…. Estaba ella. Ese ángel hermoso.

\- ¡Vamos Joe! No te dejaré solo- sonrió Shuu. Pero Joe solo camino en dirección a su cuarto dejando ahí a su hermano, al entrar a su habitación sosollo un poco y no fue por tristeza si no por estrés, tantas cosas en las que pensaba en las que no podía ignorar eso era lo que causaba angustia. Paso poco tiempo y se percató que su madre preguntó qué había pasado e invito a Shuu y June a cenar ese día ¿Qué tenía en mente Shuu? ¿Enfrentar a su padre? Lo único que deseaba Joe era poder ir a darse una ducha, pero enfrente de June no era muy recomendable, por lo que arreglo lo necesario para una ducha después de la cena. Solo se quitó su sweter que estaba sucio en consecuencia por la batalla en medio día. Cuando llegó a cenar había una buena aura en el comedor de su casa, se habían sentado en los sitios que ya tenían asignados incluso Shuu solo June se sentó donde solía sentarse Shin.

\- ¡Señorita ojala le guste el pastel de carne!- dijo la señora antes de servirle a June

\- Si, de seguro ha de ser delicioso señora- contesto muy amablemente June y alegre-

\- No te preocupes mamá ella luego come más que yo- contesto sonriendo Shuu

\- ¡Oye!- volvió a quejarse June, pero Shuu solo sonrío.

\- Eres muy simpática- sonrío la señora- Joe ven acomódate para cenar-

\- ¿Esperaras a papá? ¿Crees que es buena idea? – le pregunto Joe a Shuu

\- Sí tú tienes miedo, yo lo enfrentaré- contesto Shuu muy serio, esto no le presto mayor atención su madre.

\- Bueno, te serviré Joe y de paso a mí ¡vamos a comer!- expreso la señora

\- ¿No vendrá papá a cenar? –

\- Sí, Joe pero vi que tu hermano y June tenían hambre por eso decidí servir primero, además tú también te vez cansado como hambriento-

\- Yo no estoy hambriento, madre- al decir esto su estómago hizo un ruido característico por lo cual los tres presentes se murieron de risa y Joe se ruborizó al mismo tiempo que reía como se sentaba en la mesa- Quiero también algo de patatas- terminó diciendo.

Fue muy tranquila la comida, solo la señora Kido se dedicaba a preguntarle algunas cosas a June de cómo se había hecho novia de Shuu, su familia, edad, a que se dedicaba etc… Finalmente la señora le comentó que era la primera nuera por parte de Shuu y que de Shin no había conocido alguna novia, en el caso de Joe solo una que había estado con él durante los últimos años de la preparatoria. Joe se sorprendió porque había tenido otra novia iniciando la universidad pero no duraron más de 4 meses por lo que no vio necesario presentársela a su madre.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?-

\- Llevamos juntos un año señora- sonrió June

\- ¿Dónde conociste a mi hijo te ves muy joven señorita? – le comentaba mientras servía un poco de té

\- Pues hace 6 años dejó a mi hermano en mi casa porque llegó tarde-

\- ¿Pero tu hermano es menor que tú no?-

\- Correcto-

\- ¿Qué hacías con un niño de nivel primaria siendo que estabas en la universidad Shuu? – Pero no le dio tiempo de contestar porque Joe abarco la respuesta.

\- En esa ocasión Tai hizo una fiesta por lo que se quedaron tiempo extra así que Shuu que trabaja con el padre de Sora, el señor Takenouchi hizo el favor de dejar a los chicos en sus respectivas casas, a Yolei, Davis, Cody y Ken-

\- Bueno menos a Ken- se expresó un poco Shuu.

\- A sí, porque él vive en otra localidad- dijo rápidamente Joe, estaba un poco nervioso por Shuu temía que dijera la verdad a su madre en ese momento tan tranquilo y apacible.

\- Ya veo- comentó la señora - ¿Pero como empezaron a congeniar ustedes?

\- Por mi hermano y por el señor Takenouchi, Shuu trabaja con él en sus investigaciónes y él es el padre de Sora quién es amigo de mi hermano-

\- ¿Sora?- se sorprendió la señora - ¿Pero no ella tiene 20 años?

\- Sí, pero se junta con Tai que era ídolo de mi hermano por el futbol y él tiene una hermana menor Hikari que es de la edad de mi hermano-

\- O ¡Que pequeño es el mundo! – sonrió la señora – Me sorprende sobre todo porque mis hijos son muy dedicados a sus responsabilidades así los educamos su padre y yo.

\- Sí, al parecer Shuu me comentó que por diversas causas no tenía novia, pero me esforcé y logre que fuera mi novio señora soy muy feliz- sonrió muy apaciblemente June, así como solía hacerlo Davis. Hablando sin pensar.

\- Es bueno ser perseverante- contesto la señora muy convencida de dicho argumento. Shuu sin embargo se mantenía con un color rojo en sus orejas que parecían no dejarlo por un buen rato.

\- ¿Por cierto no quieren más patatas? – pregunto la señora

\- Yo sí por favor señora-

\- Vaya, sí que tienes buen apetito y además cargas un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado- June se sonrojo un poco

\- ¡Oh no es para tanto! – dijo en modo de falsa modestia

\- Te las traigo- diciendo esto la señora se paró de la mesa y fue por más. En ese momento se quedaron un poco en silencio, tanto Shuu como Joe ya habían saciado su hambre. Pero el silencio duro poco cuando:

\- ¡Ya llegue! – se escuchó decir de la puerta, sin lugar a dudas era el padre de Joe, la que contesto de inmediato fue su madre

\- ¡Bienvenido! – lo fue a recibir- Amor, tenemos visitas especiales-

\- Sí me percaté en la entrada que tenemos visitas ¡Oh patatas!- se asombró el señor, dejando su portafolio en una parte del pasillo.

Se dirigió al comedor el señor detrás de su esposa:

\- Jovencita aquí le traje más patatas- dijo la señora sirviéndole a June.

\- ¡Muchas gracias señora!- contesto la joven y empezó a comer.

\- Amor, ahorita te sirvo siéntate por favor- al decir esto y entrar al comedor en el momento en que vio a Shuu su rostro mostró inconformidad- Cariño vino Shuu, hace 3 años que no viene y esta simpática señorita es su novia-

\- No viene porque no quiere- contesto el señor fastidiado en lo que se sentaba, a nadie le agrado el comentario pero al que menos le importo fue a Shuu.

\- Voy por tu plato- se retiró la señora, se notó que tenía prisa no tanto por servirle a su marido si no para que no todo terminará en tragedia.

\- ¿Y ese milagro que vienes? – pregunto con sarcasmo el señor Kido

\- No creas que vine por ti, quería saber si Joe era feliz- contesto Shuu.

\- Él si está muy bien, parece que de todos el único que tiene bien puestas sus prioridades es Joe- contesto el señor descalificándolo

\- Bueno, al menos Shin y yo salimos de una prisión- contestó con desdén.

\- ¡Ya basta!- dijo en voz alta la señora- ¿No se han visto en 3 años y solo discuten? –

\- Shuu es el que tiene ideas muy extrañas, cariño… pero le daré una oportunidad para disculparse de su insolencia de hace 3 años-

\- ¿Cuál insolencia padre? – se asombró Shuu.

\- Shuu no seas tan insolente con papá- reacciono Joe, no es para menos que Shuu le molesto esta actitud pero intento llenarse de paciencia si no el viaje para ver a sus padres habría sido en vano. Lo sorprendente es porque había llevado a June, el hecho es que June era demasiado insistente por lo cual cada que podía se juntaba mucho a su novio y a pesar de que Shuu no le quizó permitir ir a esta "reunión familiar" ella insistió así de paso veía a Joe y le agradecía por lo que había hecho por Davis.

\- Bien dicho Joe, ahora la juventud no tiene respeto por sus padres o mayores lo debo mucho a esas ideas occidentales que no saben acerca del respeto-

\- Papá- se tranquilizó Shuu- vengo a hablar contigo de un tema muy importante-

\- A si ¿Quieres volver a estudiar medicina? O ¡vienes apoyar a Joe por la decisión tan fuerte que tomo en sus hombros a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores?

\- No, papá- respiro hondamente Shuu.

\- Ya basta, cariño- Respingo la señora Kido. En todo este tiempo June quiso decir algunas cosas pero no se atrevió por que no era de su incumbencia así que cada vez que quería interrumpir se disponía a tomar un sorbo de té o comer patatas, mientras el señor empezaba con su cena y la señora recojía los utencilos de Joe, Shuu y ella.

\- Muy bien, ¿Qué deseas decirme? – se puso de modo de postura arreglada el señor- Además tengo que decirte Shuu que yo jamás te eche de la casa tú fuiste el que decidió irse.

\- Papá luego hablaremos de ello al respecto, por el momento creo que es necesario que hablemos de otra cosa. Además no quiero que June nos vea pelear-

\- Se ve mucho más joven que tú. ¿Qué edad tiene señorita?-

\- ¡Mucho gusto señor!- dijo June muy tranquilamente y lo más decente que pudo- Soy June Motomiya, tengo 19 años de edad, vivo con mis padres y mi hermano en unos departamentos en la localidad de Odaiba. Soy estudiante de la universidad de Odaiba, estudio Informática-

\- ¿Motomiya?- se asombró el señor y volteo a ver a Joe - ¿No es el mismo apellido del chico que ingreso a traumatología por caerse de la cafetería de la preparatoria? ¿Joe?-

\- Sí, señor efectivamente. Dave Motomiya es mi hermano menor- contesto June

\- Esto, es muy raro. ¿Apoco crees que te creí a ti y a ese joven lo de la caída? El chico a pesar de no haber tenido mayores complicaciones se veía afectado de una caída algo extraña-

\- De eso mismo venimos a hablarte, padre- se puso muy serio Shuu, en ese instante Joe pedía al cielo desaparecer ¿Cómo pensaba abordarlo Shuu? ¿De qué manera esto no podría terminar en una gran discusión? Sus pensamientos volaron antes de que fuera consiente de cómo lo podría abordar Shuu. El problema es que fue muy directo.

\- Papá, Davis Motomiya terminó en ese mal estado por que se cayó de su acompañante digimon- dijo sin vacilar Shuu. Acto seguido el señor dejo de comer y lo miro, mientras June tomaba un sorbo de té.

\- ¿Otra vez vienes con esas ideas en la cabeza? ¿Por qué no mejor me dicen que el chico se cayó por estar de caliente o travieso? ¿Quizás en la azotea con la novia?- dijo incrédulo

\- Señor, Davis no tiene novia- contesto sin pensar June.

\- ¿Y qué hacía en el lomo de un digimon? – pregunto el señor

\- Eso te lo va a contestar Joe- dijo Shuu dejándole todo el peso de la mirada a Joe, quien se quedó muy sorprendido, atrapado por lo que no pudo articular palabra. Su hermano empezó a mover con preguntas que se abriera a la lógica.

\- ¿Apoco no te preguntaste por que se encontraba cerca Joe? ¿O la manera ilógica en que desarrollaron su historia? – intervino Shuu en ese periodo de silencio para que su padre no se desesperara.

\- Muy bien, entonces Joe explícame- se quedó mirándolo severamente.

\- No creo que tengamos que tomar el tema- murmuró un poco nervioso, tanto así que no había reacionado de dicha forma en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto Shuu?- Dijo más enfadado el señor Kido

\- ¡Vamos Joe! Es momento que le cuentes a nuestros padres, lo que ocurrió en el campamento que Shin y yo insistimos que entraras en lugar de quedar en casa en 1999. ¡Vamos dile como es que fuiste al mundo Digimon con los demás! Dile a papá cuando ataco Myotismon, pero en el que yo me encontraba de campamento y Shin fue el que te ayudo. Dile a papá acerca de que lo que se vio en ese verano en la noche no fue solo un espejismo, ni tampoco lo ocurrido en el 2002 cuando entraron a otra dimensión, ¡Vamos Joe!- Insistía Shuu, pero Joe solo se ponía más nervioso y cuando eso ocurría tendía a salir corriendo o gritar, justamente eso fue lo que ocurrió.

\- ¡Yo no sé nada!-

\- ¿Cómo no vas a saber nada si ese día de agosto se cerraron los medios de transporte? Solo tenías 12 años y aun así llegaste para acá-

\- Otra vez mencionando ese verano- dijo enfadado el señor Kido- Tu madre y yo ese año salimos de vacaciones de segunda luna de Miel el único que quedó en casa fue Shin y esa visión que se vio en el cielo fue solo un fenómeno muy extraño que no atento con la humanidad-

\- ¿Y cómo explicas lo que ocurrió en el 2002? – dijo en un tono más fuerte Shuu

\- Eso fue el mismo fenómeno en el cielo que no se volvió a repetir-

\- ¿Y los chicos que fueron extraviados? ¿O que de repente eran genios?-

\- Somos un país muy desarrollado y competitivo eso no debería impresionarte-

\- Entonces, todas las fallas. Todos los edificios destruidos, vialidades. Desde 1999 y en el 2002. Es más como se destruyó parte de la estación de televisión y se restauró, además de la amenaza aérea en el 2005, afecto hasta el aeropuerto principal de Tokyo- excepto ya algo desesperado Shuu

\- Eso fueron los terroristas Musulmanes, por lo cual están erradicando los norte americanos, todo fue ilusión óptica no tuve dicho viaje el campamento se canceló de modo que regresamos inmediatamente y por eso encontré a Shin aquí- contesto Joe- Esa vez que crees lo de un digimon que saco a todos los vecinos y los hizo prisioneros cuando se derrumbó la central de televisión, solo fue una bomba con terremoto y algunos terroristas que no supimos de dónde venían pero que los vecinos combatimos valientemente- contesto Joe, la sorpresa de Shuu fue de mucho coraje

\- ¡¿Y los monstros que vieron esa vez?! También fue alucinación grupal-

\- Puede ser… - contesto Joe.

\- Shuu ese científico, si así se le puede llamar al señor está loco lleva parte de sus estudios no por la lógica si no por un mundo imaginario al que crees que existe y es parte… como una secta ¿Para eso dejaste medicina? ¿Para volverte un fanático? –

\- ¡Basta señor!- se paró de un brinco June – Yo también vi todo eso en 1999 lo viví con mis padres y mi hermano, en el 2002 vi a los digimons y como los combatía mi hermano y su grupo de amigos, Shuu no está loco de hecho es un gran científico- dijo ahora más molesta- No puedo creer que un "Niño elegido" sea tan cobarde de no decirle la verdad a sus padres, hasta hay una corporación que los ayuda que son parte secreta de las sectas más privilegiadas del gobierno, claro no sé mucho porque Davis me lo impide además Shuu no comparte mucha información conmigo- dicho esto volteó a ver a su novio.

\- Mire señorita no sé qué clase de personas sean con quienes se juntan pero eso es demasiado peligroso por "algo" su hermano terminó en el hospital- contesto muy molesto el señor Kido

\- Sí para salvar a los seres humanos y a su existencia, por eso terminó mal, mis padres y yo lo sabemos a pesar de temer por su vida lo apoyamos y usted solo cierra los ojos ante algo que está muy claro en su vista- Dijo ya haciéndose a un lado June- Y si no fuera por ser un hombre "mayor" ya le hubiese dicho muchas cosas en respecto a los hijos maravillosos que tiene- de ahí June volteo a ver a Joe – Sí todos lo son lástima que el más chico es el que le tenga mayor miedo.

\- Joe, enséñale tu digivice, preséntale a gomamon como lo hiciste conmigo hace 6 años. No es tiempo perdido el que se ha dado, lo valiente que eres para enfrentar villanos pero no a nuestro padre- Le insistía Shuu.

El silenció la impotencia de Joe aumento, pero no dijo nada por lo que el señor contesto: - ¿Y quieren meter a mi único hijo que esta cuerdo en esas ideas? No estoy de acuerdo Shuu, elegiste ese camino adelante pero no metas en ello a tu hermano-

\- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes padre? Él es uno de los primeros "Niños elegidos".

\- ¡No digas ya disparates y vete de mi casa!-

\- No, Shuu no- exclamo la señora – No puedes correr a nuestro hijo de la casa

\- Él lo busco, solo viene a meterle ideas locas a Joe y esa novia que tiene también alucina, no sé qué tipo de "secta" estén pero nadie más va perder la cordura en esta familia-

\- Papá yo…- Exclamo Shuu ya más debilitado, pero no alcanzó a decir nada cuando June agarró sus cosas y tomo a su novio diciendo:

\- No se preocupe señor Kido no nos volverá a ver por acá, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señora Kido y a ti Joe- Se le quedó viendo muy fríamente - ¿Cómo puedes llamarte una de los "elegidos"? Eres un cobarde, en ese caso cualquiera de tus hermanos hubiese desempeñado un papel mejor- Y la chica salió de la casa muy molesta.

\- Lo bueno es que tu emblema es la sinceridad- se puso a su lado Shuu muy desilusionado- Negaste a tus amigos y a Gomamon entre ellos, tu sello tendría que ser el de la hipocresía- al decir esto paso al lado de su padre sin despedirse y se despidió de su madre. Salió de su casa.

\- Ya no quiero cenar, me voy a mi habitación- menciono el señor Kido dejando la mitad de la cena, mientras que su esposa empezaba a recoger, Joe solo se quedó viendo la mesa, sin siquiera moverse. Su madre no dijo nada y a pesar de que él sabía que había hecho más no podía haber hecho algo mejor…. El miedo a su padre era mayor que enfrentar a cualquier villano. Eso y el fracaso eran sus peores enemigos.


End file.
